


Heart of the Dream (Sounds of the Heart continuation)

by EscherVox



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscherVox/pseuds/EscherVox
Summary: Bailey Hopps, mate of Riina Kettu, must face the end of his gymnastics career after the end of the events of "Sounds of the Heart".  Riina's Father, Tapio, may have a solution.





	1. Bailey's new routine.

AN: It's one thing to write in someone else's Universe when that someone is a mostly Faceless corporation that you don't actually communicate with directly... It is another level entirely when a real person trusts you with telling the story of people that THEY have created...   
Of course I don't own any of these characters. Disney gave us the world, Selaxes gave us Bailey, Riina, the rest of the Kettus, Tara and her Grandfather, and her lovely kittens.   
This story starts with an overview chapter, then jumps back in time to just a bit after the end of Sounds of the Heart.

-Esch

 

Deputy Bailey Hopps surveyed his desk one last time, and finding it in order exited his cubicle. He gave a nod and a 'goodnight' to Deputy Gus “Bucky” Buckmorten who would be on watch over night, receiving a nod back from the deer in return. Bunnyburrow was certainly not known to have much crime, particularly during the night hours, but it was a precaution that had saved a few lives in the past.  
As he left the building housing the Sheriff's offices, Bailey headed towards Gideon Grey's 'Real Good Baked Stuff' cafe for his traditional end of day turnover and cider. It had taken the better part of a year, but Bailey had eventually completed his physical therapy. While his leg still bothered him from time to time, he had easily passed the physical fitness test that allowed him to become the first Bunny Police Officer in Bunnyburrow. Word around town was that Constable Bullford was thinking of retiring in a couple of years, and though Bailey was the newest recruit, he had demonstrated in his short time with the BBPD that some time in the not too distant future, he would be more than adequate to fill Bullford's shoes. For his part, Bucky had already stated that he didn't have designs on the top job, preferring not to have the additional responsibility. He was a good cop, but he was perfectly satisfied at being deputy to whomever held the top spot.  
Entering the cafe with the jangling of a bell hung from the door, he spotted not Gideon, but a platinum fox wearing an apron. Said fox stood up from stocking a display case with pastries for the next morning and gave her mate a wide smile. Riina took off her apron and hung it on a hook before grabbing a pre made plate with Bailey's 'snack' as well as a helping for herself. Meeting at a table out front, she set it down before giving her rabbit a loving nuzzle and hug. "Our fair city is safe for another night then love?"  
Bailey chuckled a bit as he returned her greeting, "turned over into the capable paws of Deputy Bucky," he took a long sniff of the hot cider and pastries, "These smell fantastic!" Both Riina and Bailey were strawberry fans, and had it been in season, they would certainly have been enjoying Gideon's strawberry Shortcake, but as it was early Fall, they had to make due with Rhubarb tarts instead. It didn't matter though, as both rabbit and fox dug in, the only interruption being to take a sip of the warm apple cider made from the Kettu Farm's own apples.  
Once nearly finished, Bailey sat back in the booth and gave his stomach a satisfied pat. “Wow, I know I keep saying this Riina, but if you keep feeding me this well, I'm going to get fat!”  
Riina giggled a bit, “Then I will have to find some exercise to be helping you keep the weight off, yes?” Though much better with her English than she had been when she first came to Bunnyburrow with her family, Riina would occasionally slip into 'Finglish' grammar when she was feeling particularly playful.  
Bailey leaned over for a kiss and the two shared some intimate time before they caught sight of Gideon coming out of the kitchen in back having finished setting up the dough for the next day's baking. The larger red fox chuckled to himself as he took in the young couple.  
Both Bailey and Riina blushed a bit at the noise.  
“Aw, don't let me interrupt or nothin, Ah know you both put in a long day. By the way, how were the tarts Bailey?”  
“Pretty dang awesome, Gid. Certainly hit the spot after a long day of … pretty much nothing but paperwork. But heck, I'll take that over the excitement we had a couple years ago.”  
“Yeah, Ah bet you would,” the fox said losing some of his smile. But he got it right back when he remembered something, “Riina made those, by the way.”  
Riina was helping out Gideon at the cafe as a summer job before her next year of college. She was studying fashion design along with her sister in law Lori, but was also exploring the idea of becoming a pastry chef. She was already well known to the Hopps' and Kettu families for her inventive blends of Finnish recipes with local ingredients. She made a nut paste pastry that had earned the heartfelt approval of their landlords, a family of Squirrels named the Curleyques who made it a point to stop in any time they were in the neighborhood. Her father Tapio was trying, so far with limited success, to grow lingonberries in a greenhouse on his farm. The first two crops had been OK, but the latest batch showed promise of being even better.  
“So, you like?” The Platinum Fox asked. She knew the answer, but hearing it from her mate was still a treat.  
“Oh yeah, almost as good as those dallaspulla you made last week,” Bailey replied, finishing the last bite of his tart and taking the last sip of his cider. “So, Gid, may I take my mate home or do you need her for anything else?”  
“Nah, she's done more than enough ta help me out today, you go on home and enjoy the rest of the evening.”  
Riina quickly went to the sink behind the main counter to wash her paws and check her face for any flour smudges then gave the big red fox a chaste kiss on the cheek, “Thank you Mr. Grey, I will be here tomorrow at six OK?” Riina asked while following her mate to the front door.  
Gideon thought about it for a moment, tomorrow was Thursday, not a particularly busy morning for the cafe so he figured he could get by without Riina for a bit. Besides, two of Bailey's sisters also worked at the cafe, and they were both due in the morning. “Nah, I probably won't need you till about 8 am when Ah'll start the second run of the morning's baking.. Ah'll call ya if I get any special orders.”  
And with that Gideon shut the door behind the young couple, leaving them to their evening activities.  
The two joined paws as they continued their walk down the street towards their apartment. Bailey had decided since he was going to work 'in town' that it would be much easier to be closer. It worked out for Riina as well, since the University was only a short walk from their apartment, though in the other direction from Gideon's Cafe.  
As the two made their way home, a few residents called out “evening Deputy” or “hi Bailey!”. Riina too got her share of greetings as the couple turned off the main street through town and walked the last block to the boarding house that contained their apartment. It had been owned by a large mammal family some many years ago – so long in fact, no one in town could remember if they were Moose, or Bears, or something equally large. An enterprising young squirrel real estate agent had seen an opportunity and converted the one family dwelling into six decent sized apartments – for smaller mammals. He and his family lived on the first floor across from Bailey and Riina. As they turned up the walk to the front door, they could see the young son, Larry, spinning around a tree before he launched himself off. Riina gasped as the squirrel spun in the air like a living Frisbee toy before he landed at their feet in a perfect three point landing. He looked up at Bailey with a shy smile, “How was that one Bailey?”  
Bailey knelt down to pat Larry on the head. The little guy had been too young to have ever seen Bailey perform his gymnastics live, but he'd seen plenty of videos. He wanted to be a gymnast when he grew up too... or maybe a race car driver... he really hadn't decided yet, but since he was only six he figured he had time.  
“That was a pretty good one Larry, gonna give it a nine point five.”  
“Aw, not a perfect ten?” The little squirrel kicked the dirt a bit in disappointment.  
“We-ell... your landing could have been a bit more solid, and I'm pretty sure the competition judges want to see you land only on your back paws, but hey, for a yard trick? Yeah, perfect 10.” And with that he gave the now beaming squirrel a final head ruffle before standing up (with only a slight twinge in his knee). “Be sure to say hi to your mom and dad for us, we're turning in a bit early tonight, OK?” Bailey said as they climbed the stairs to the porch. “And don't stay out too late, sun's about to go down.”  
“I will.. er, I mean... I won't... er... dang it... uh, Yes to the first thing and um... yeah.”  
Riina chuckled as she opened the front door of their home, letting Bailey head in before her. Their home smelled of strawberry scented cleaner as they both loved the smell of strawberries. There was also the subtle smell of some of the dyes that Riina used in her fabrics. The apartment had a decent sized living room, with a kitchen off to one side, and a table that could seat six easily, eight if they were cozy. Down a short hallway was one of the two bedrooms which Riina had turned into her 'studio'. Across from that room was the much larger master bedroom with its own en suite and a large closet. Though the ceiling had been lowered to accommodate smaller mammals, the floor space for the rooms was still quite large, providing plenty of room for the couple. One corner of the master bedroom had an office desk with a computer and a couple of file cabinets. Bailey rarely brought home much work, but on those days when he had to, he liked to have his own space to concentrate.  
Hanging his jacket and utility belt on the coat rack just inside their door, Bailey made his way to the bedroom while Riina went over to the kitchen to make them a cup of tea. She turned on the TV (a huge flat screen that was a gift from her brother in law and his mate) on her way to the kitchen.  
Bailey returned from the bedroom dressed in a simple t-shirt and shorts, ready to enjoy a quiet evening of sipping tea and cuddling his mate on their couch. While at one time in his life, not too long ago in fact, he'd had his heart set on leaving Bunnyburrow to go to college and hopefully travel the wider world as an Animalympic Athlete, Bailey Hopps found that these simple evenings with his dear fox filled his heart with joy and love. And while he would occasionally still wonder 'what if...' he could truthfully say that he was very content.


	2. Sauna's are Good.

AN - Variable Mammal, whom I should have acknowledged in the last chapter, is the creator of Larry, Emily, and Alan Curlyque, who make appearances in this story.

 

“OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!” Bailey Hopps exclaimed as his Physical Therapist finished the final set of five stretches to his right leg, ending the current session. It was a testament to Bailey's training in Gymnastics that he had a very high tolerance for pain, or so the young buck had thought. This medieval torture session euphemistically called 'P.T.' had introduced Bailey to levels of pain he'd only ever had nightmares about before. But, he endured it, every last bit of it for the slim hope that he might, just might, have a chance of returning to his dream of competition.  
“OK, Bailey, that's all for today. Same time tomorrow, right?” The caracal therapist gathered his equipment – mostly harnesses and rubber resistance grips, and readied to take off for the evening.  
The worn out buck nodded, “Yeah, I'd say it's been a pleasure, but we both know that's a dang lie.” He did manage a small chuckle as the therapist threw a wink and warm smile then closed to door to the Kettu home.  
Riina and her parents, Tapio and Ilona, both insisted that Bailey move in with them while he recovered from his injuries. For Riina, it was a matter of practicality. Their home had plenty of room, and she wanted to be as close to her mate as possible. For the elder Kettus, it was also about taking care of Bailey who was, of course, essentially their son in law, and allowing the recovering rabbit access to one of the greatest inventions Finland had given to the world.  
As Bailey slowly made his way off the floor to collapse on the couch and hopefully sleep the next four days, he heard the click-click of claws on hardwood approaching. At first thinking it was Riina, he was mildly surprised to see Tapio, who was dressed in a soft grey robe, and who carried two large towels and a smaller robe with him. Knowing what was coming next, Bailey allowed a small grin to form on his muzzle.  
“Oh, thank the stars and mother luck... it's Sauna time again, Poppa Tapio?”  
The elder silver fox nodded with a grin, “Indeed,” and he handed Bailey the other robe. “Do you need for me to carry you, or do you think you can walk?” Tapio inquired.  
Bailey considered the offer. Less than a year ago, he would have laughed outright at the idea of being carried anywhere. He'd been in the best shape of his life and was on the cusp of taking the next step towards his dream of competing in the Animalympics. An encounter with his brother-in-law’s bat s*** crazy cousin and a tumble into the Bunnyburrow rapids had taken that dream from him, and had also given him some needed perspective. He nodded to his father in law who gently picked him up and carried him out the back door of the Kettu home towards the family's sauna.  
The fox and rabbit both stopped outside the actual Sauna room on a porch with a bench underneath some shade. They both removed their robes as it was considered rude (not to mention a bad idea) to wear clothing while in the hot room. It had taken Bailey a bit of getting used to, but now he was quite comfortable about being naked in front of Tapio. A sauna was as much a family tradition as one could get in Finnish culture, and Bailey had spent quite a few nights enjoying the heat with his Poppa. He had yet to share it with his mate, mainly because being naked next to her would usually lead to activities best confined to much cooler rooms than the 60 plus Celsius he was about to experience. The two males shared a quick wash to get ready. Bailey automatically reached for the leafy branches known as vihta, a fragrant birch variant and began to gently flick the leaves against Tapio, receiving the same treatment in return. After a good 'brushing' Tapio gave the room a final temperature check and they entered.  
Tapio had gone for a traditional 'smoke sauna' which was heated by a wood fire that was then allowed to burn out. The smoke was then removed from the room leaving a pleasant aroma behind. Taking a seat on the long bench, Bailey began to stretch out, getting some help and a much needed massage from his father in law.  
“You have fifteen minutes to stop doing that,” the buck moaned as Tapio's expert fingers helped relieve the stressed muscles from Bailey's P.T. Session.  
Tapio gave a soft chuckle. “Alright, but you know the routine by now, yes? Thirty minutes, then a nice dip in the cooling pool.”  
Bailey nodded, too relaxed to use words.  
“And do not fall asleep, or I might have to drop you in unexpectedly!”  
The rabbit nodded again, much more vigorously, not wanting a repeat of his first introduction to the cold water used to cool down after a session in the hot room. He was still certain that his own mother and father had heard his yelp when he'd been shocked by the freezing pool the first time – their own farm was next door after all.  
As both foxes and rabbits did not perspire, Tapio kept his sauna at a modest 60 degrees Celsius, 65 at the most. It took tremendous skill to keep a smoke sauna in proper working order, but Tapio, being a fox of many talents, was an expert at it. It was a point of pride among Finnish fathers to be able to do so, after all.  
After finishing with the massage, Tapio retreated to the corner of the sauna bench against one of the walls as Bailey simply continued laying on his stomach, though he turned around so he could face his Father in law.  
“So, tell me how is going your Physical Therapy?” Tapio asked.  
Bailey sighed, “I guess as well as can be expected. Dr. Kittson is optimistic that I won't need the cane for very many more weeks. Maybe three. Me? I'm gonna try for two.”  
Tapio grinned, but gave a gentle admonishment to his son in law, “Bailey. Do not be rushing this. If it is to happen, then it will happen. But I think that forcing it is not going to make it easier, right?”  
The young rabbit let out another sigh, “I know Poppa, but I guess I just... maybe it’s the competitive urge in me. I'll try to be more patient. It's just really frustrating sometimes.” Bailey sat up as he said that, gingerly rubbing his already well massaged leg.   
The bulk of his injuries had been caused by a gunshot courtesy of Nick's crazy sister which caused a wound allowing bacteria from the river to infect his damaged liver and other organs. It was a particularly hard hit to an underwater rock though, that had been the worst injury as far as any future gymnastics competitions were concerned. He'd shattered his right hip. The doctor who had pieced his leg and hip back together using the minimal amount of hardware he could get away with had actually submitted a paper to the Zootopian Journal of Orthopedics about the procedure. Bailey knew that it was a minor miracle that he'd be able to walk unassisted eventually. The doc had even hinted that running and jumping just as high (or at least nearly so) as before were not out of the question; again eventually. The reality of the screws and small plates that were now a part of his body however, would be a loss of flexibility that no amount of PT would ever be able to overcome. There were simply going to be some directions that his body was no longer going to be twisting – and he wouldn't know for sure if he could modify his routines to work around those limitations until he was better healed. Thus the impatience.  
After a few more minutes of relaxation, Tapio stood up and got ready to carry Bailey out to the pool for a cool down, and then a last wash before returning to the house for the night. A quick and bracing dip later, the fox and rabbit made their way back to the Kettu home, being met at the door by both Riina and Ilona who held hot mugs of tea for their two mates to enjoy before everyone headed to bed.  
“How is my muru after his nice hot sauna?” Riina asked with a peck to Bailey's cheek as he was sat at the kitchen table by Tapio.  
Baily grinned, returning the kiss, “I'd have to give it full marks. Poppa sure has some skilled paws.”   
This last comment drew a bright eyed smile from Ilona who couldn't help commenting, “You have only a very small idea of just how skilled those paws can be.”  
“MOM!” both kids shouted while blushing furiously.  
Tapio joined his own mate in laughing at their children. “Please be forgiving to your mother, it is winter after all.” he said, while giving Ilona a kiss that held the promise of more intimate contact later.  
Bailey smiled, knowing that winter meant his own mate would be in just as playful a mood as her mother, once they retreated to their room. He was initially reluctant to move in with the Kettus, not wanting to impose while his own family's burrow was not only just next door, but also quite large and accommodating. Two nights of having had Lori drive him over because his own leg was just not ready for that daily trip yet convinced him. And while there was a room in the Hopps compound for both Bailey and Riina, they decided the much less crowded and therefore much more private Kettu home was the better choice. Bonnie and Stu had made only one request – Saturday night and Sunday dinner was to be in the Hopps burrow – as long as Bailey and the Kettus were up to it. No one had any reservations about honoring that request.  
Eventually the family finished their tea and headed to their separate rooms, and despite the promise of potential activities, Bailey found he was simply too worn out and relaxed by the PT and sauna treatment to do much more than simply cuddle into his fox's side for the night. Riina completely understood this and snuggled her mate with a gentle kiss to his cheek as they both fell into a restful sleep.


	3. When one dream dies...

Bailey Hopps approached the barn where he had spent the better part of the first 17 years of his life. He had trained two and sometimes four hours a day on the various home made implements that still hung from the barn's ceiling. He had told Riina that he was going over to his family's house for a bit, but didn't expect to be too long. He hated that he had kept the real purpose of his journey secret from her, but he just couldn't find a good way to tell her without having to listen to all the reasons why he shouldn't do what he was about to attempt. Her father and mother, somehow picking up on his intentions managed to keep his mate from following him over.  
Bailey stripped down to his gym outfit and chalked up his paws with the supplies that his family hadn't yet discarded. “OK, Bar, it's you and me, just like always. I know I've been away a bit, so we'll just start out simple.” Finishing that slightly out loud thought, Bailey leapt up and gripped the bar. A few pull ups to warm up his arms, and then a couple of slow swings to build up momentum. Though it had been six solid months since he'd touched it, the instant his hands hit the bar, Bailey felt as if he'd come home after a long journey. His movements were slower, as for this first attempt he didn't want to push himself too far, but eventually, he started to regain his confidence.  
He managed a few catch and release moves before attempting a simple reverse, and when that was completed without a hint of pain, he began to lose himself in the familiar motions of his routine – movements that his body would likely always remember how to do – even if it no longer could.  
It was when he attempted a side split that his body reminded Bailey that there were certain movements he would likely never do again. With a yelp of pain, Bailey nearly let go of the bar, but managed to grip it with both arms tightly. His right hip and leg were in a severe cramp, and the pain was almost enough to make the rabbit black out. Instead he called out for help, knowing that at least one of his family was likely to be close enough to hear him.  
Sure enough, Billy, one of his older brothers along with his Dad, came running into the barn.  
“BAILEY? What in tarnation are you doing up there?” Stu called out, as Billy went to grab a ladder from the back of the barn.  
“I.... I... th...thought I c...c-c-could do a f...f-f…few simple m…m-moves?” Bailey stuttered through the pain, a non-stop flow of tears leaking out of both eyes.  
Billy laid the ladder against the bar and climbed up, “Mammals bro, you're just like Judy, you don't know when to quit.”  
Bailey tried for a smile, but it came out as a pained grimace. He did manage to latch on to Billy's shoulders, allowing the older buck to descend the ladder with him. He then carried his brother over to a bale of hay and helped him to stretch out his cramped muscles.  
Stu, meanwhile, had called Dr. Kittson, asking if he'd authorized this little stunt and receiving confirmation that no, no he hadn't and just what the hell did Bailey expect? Hanging up the phone, he approached his two boys.  
“Well, as I'm sure you heard, Doc Kittson ain't too pleased with you right now.”  
His cramps dealt with, Bailey blushed a bit but held his head up as he faced his Dad. “I didn't talk to Kittson about it for the same reason I didn't tell the Kettus or you guys that I was coming over here.”  
“What, because you're too proud to admit you're hurt? That ain't like you son...” Stu began, only to be cut off by his son.  
“NO! Because I needed to know I couldn't do it for myself! Not just because someone else TOLD me I couldn't.” Despite the lingering pain, Bailey stood up and walked over to the framework that held up the high bar. He climbed up gingerly and knocked the bar off so it landed on the floor. All the while his dad and older brother looked on with confused faces.  
It was when Bailey went to get a hatchet from the wall that Stu became a bit worried about what his son was going to do.  
“Now Bailey, there's no need to...”  
Bailey swung the hatchet at the high bar, breaking it cleanly in two, then threw the axe back from where he'd gotten it, burying it in the wall of the barn. He'd done all of this with a completely blank expression on his face, but once he'd finished, he looked down at the two halves of the bar and dropped to his knees, putting his face into his paws.  
Stu almost made it over to him fast enough to catch his son before his knees hit the floor. He reached out a paw to Bailey's shoulder and braced himself as his son threw himself at his dad, sobbing openly for his lost dreams.  
“It's...it's really...I'm....I...I'm never g...going to be able to…d...do gymnastics again, am I Dad?”  
Stu wasn't quite sure what to say, but he motioned for Billy to go get his Mother and have her come out to the barn. He just petted his kit, gently running his paws down Bailey's ears. Stu eventually helped Bailey to the hay bale and continued to hold him as his sobs ran their course.  
“Son, I...I know how much it meant to ya, and I won't even begin to say it's OK, ‘cause right now? It ain't. And I know your mom and I have sometimes been a little skittish around some of you guys and your dreams, but deep down, we've always believed in all of you.”  
“I know that Dad,” Bailey whispered.  
“Well then, I guess the best advice I can give you is, maybe look for a new dream? Weren't you talking to the Lagontellis about maybe following in your sister's pawsteps?”  
Bailey nodded, his sobs reduced to the occasional sniffle. “Yeah, but...I guess I was still hoping...you know...once I'd gotten rid of the cane and could run and jump again...” he let out a few final tears with a wistful smile.  
“Yeah...I know,” Stu replied tightening his hug on his son, and adding a few of his own tears for his poor boy's lost dreams.  
“Bailey?” Bonnie Hopps called from the doorway, taking in a quick survey of the state of the barn. She approached her husband and kit and added herself into the hug. “Oh sweetie, you tried the bar didn't you?”  
Bailey thought he'd cried all his tears out, but having his mom discover his now literally broken dreams managed to start them up again. Like her husband had done, Bonnie ran her paws down her son's ears and gently held him. “Oh my poor boy...we're just going to have to find you a new dream, OK?”  
Despite his tears, Bailey let out a small bark of laughter, “That's just what dad said... heh.”  
Bonnie smiled, releasing her son. Standing up and dusting her paws off on her apron, she said, “Well, it's just about time for dinner. Why don't you invite the Kettus over and we can decide just how much of this misadventure you're going to share with them.”  
“No need,” came the voice of Tapio Kettu, “We're right here.” He and Ilona stood to either side of Bailey's mate who took one look at her rabbit and ran to him, scooping him out of his father's arms and sniffing to detect any new injuries.  
“Muru, what were you thinking tyhmä?” Riina admonished, even while stroking his back and giving him a soft nuzzle.  
”I guess I kinda wasn't,” Bailey replied with a sigh. But then he stood up and faced his mate fully. ”No, that's not actually true. I was thinking that I needed to know if I could ever do...this again,” and he spread his paws out indicating the broken high bar.  
”Now I know. And it sucks...and it hurts...and eventually, it might feel better, but right now? Yeah, sucks and hurts.” He buried his face into his mate's neck, taking comfort in her scent, knowing that even with the loss of his gymnastics dream, the most important part of his life was still very much alive and well.  
Tapio, having noticed the cleanly cut board began to search for the tool that had cut it, and found the hatchet stuck exactly between the two nails that would normally hold it on the wall. He got a very interested look on his face, but decided it could wait for their next sauna session, as right now, his nose was picking up the delicious scents emanating from the Hopps' home.  
”Time for dinner!” one of Bailey's sisters called from the back porch.  
”OH! I'd better get in there to direct traffic, come on in when you're ready, OK?” Bonnie said before hastily making her way back to the house.  
Bailey followed, holding his mate's paw, while Ilona, Tapio, and Stu brought up the rear.   
”How'd you guys know I was … doing that anyway?” Bailey asked.  
”Do you really think you can keep secrets from me, my love?” Riina replied, giving her mate a playful flick of his ear, ”Besides, Poppa had a feeling you were going to try something stupid, so we heard your scream as we were already outside and on our way.”  
Bailey blushed but snuggled into his mate's shoulder, ”thanks muru” he said giving her a soft kiss.  
”Always, my tyhmä rabbit.”  
Any lingering sadness that Bailey had was quickly lost to dinner conversations. Being next to his mate certainly helped as well, as any time his ears threatened to lay down his back, she was there with a quick kiss to his cheek to raise them right up again. Normally, this would be a bit annoying to the young buck, but tonight it was exactly what he needed – a reminder of why Riina was his perfect mate.  
The Kettus had already brought over what would be dessert earlier in the day – some Finnish style apple pies along with some homemade vanilla ice cream that several of the Hopps' kits had churned using the Kettu's ice cream bucket.  
After dinner, Bailey and Riina retreated to one of the many living rooms to catch up with Lori and a few of his other brothers and sisters. Tapio whispered something to Ilona and headed back to the Kettu home, while Ilona stayed to chat with Bonnie and Stu for a bit. After an hour or so of post dinner conversation, which continued to cheer Bailey up, it was time to head home.  
While walking over, Bailey's phone rang and he answered without even looking at the caller ID. ”Yeah?”  
”Hey Squirt,” it was his brother in law, Nick.  
”Oh. Hi, what's up Nick?” Bailey asked as Riina leaned over to give her own greeting to their brother in law.  
”What's up? What's up with YOU? Word on the Hopps grapevine is you went all medieval on your high bar today, I just wanted to check up on you. Your sister will probably call too but right now she's buried under paperwork and Cheif Buffalo Butt needs it yesterday.”  
Bailey's ears once again lay down his back with Nick's question, and once again Riina was there with a kiss. He wasn't surprised that the events of just a few hours ago had already made it to Zootopia and his sister – if there was one thing faster than Judy chasing down a criminal, it was the infamous Hopps Grapevine. You couldn't stub your toe in the burrow without receiving sixty text messages asking if you were OK. Despite himself, Bailey chuckled at Nick's comment, ”Don't you mean the paperwork YOU should be doing?”  
Nick laughed, ”Har har, actually this time it really is hers to do, but she sends along her love – now spill it or you can expect a very, VERY worried call in a couple of hours, after you and your mate are snuggled nicely in bed and won't want to be interrupted.”  
Now Bailey's ears were straight up in embarrassment, ”Ah...yeah,” he sighed. ”I guess, I just had to come to terms with...not being able to do gymnastics any longer. I tried tonight and it didn't work out so well.”  
”Are you hurt?” Nick asked, all traces of teasing humor put aside.  
”Hip is a bit sore, but otherwise I'm good. Like I told everyone else, right now it sucks and it hurts, but it'll be OK eventually. Hey we're just about home so....

CRACK!

”What the heck?” Came Nick's voice, the loud noise easily being heard over the phone.  
It had come from the Kettu's main barn and Bailey, sore hip or not began running towards the sound. His mate caught up to him and gently laid an arm around him to slow him down, ”It's OK, muru. Nick, we will call you back, please do not worry.”  
”Well, OK kiddo, you take care of Squirt then, he's like, at least my forth favorite rabbit.”  
Riina giggled as she ended the call.

CRACK!

Bailey knew that sound, though in the Burrows one would usually hear it much earlier in the season. It was a rifle. But why was it coming from the barn?  
Riina was grinning, and in contrast to her earlier actions, now grabbed Bailey's arm in excitement, ”Come on! Poppa is shooting!”  
”Poppa is shooting?” Bailey repeated, completely confused by both his mate's statement and her reaction to it, but he followed her into the barn just as Tapio, holding a long rifle, lined up another shot at a target about a dozen meters outside the barn on the side opposite the main door.

CRACK!

Bailey grabbed his ears with both hands, crying out at the noise that was far louder inside the barn than it had been before. ”OW!”  
Tapio, taking off his ear protection after setting his rifle on a bench in front of him moved over to the kids.  
Riina gave him a strong embrace, ”Oh Poppa! I love watching you shoot!” She then gave her father a strong punch in the arm, ”But you should have warned us.”  
Tapio laughed, rubbing his arm, ”Careful mansikka, that is my shooting arm, yes? Bailey, are your ears OK?”  
Bailey nodded, ”I think so, Poppa. What's going on?” With curiosity, he approached the bench upon which laid a FoxFire .22 bolt action rifle along with an open box of ammunition. Tapio came over and hefted the rifle in one paw while taking a rag to the metal barrel with the other. As the rifle was very clean, the action was more to gather his thoughts than actual polishing.  
”Where to be starting...” Tapio began, ”I suppose that I was inspired to bring out the rifle tonight because of what you did earlier.”  
This statement did nothing to alleviate Bailey's curiosity – how could breaking his high bar inspire his father in law to haul out a rifle.  
As if reading his thoughts, Tapio smiled as he responded, ”You took an axe and threw it a fair distance across your barn, putting it exactly between two nails that I assume usually are holding the axe, yes?”  
Bailey started to connect the dots. He and his brothers often held axe throwing competitions in the barn, with Stu's supervision of course. Bill had been the best of them at it, but Bailey was a close second.  
”You want to see if I'm as good at shooting as I am at throwing an axe?” Bailey started to get a very interested look on his face. Especially when Tapio opened the case for his rifle and took out a small velvet box. Riina was beside herself with pride and was bouncing up and down in excitement.  
Bailey laughed in bewilderment at his mates antics but turned his head back to his father in law after feeling a nudge in his arm. ”Open it,” Tapio instructed.  
Bailey took the small case in his hands and opened it to reveal two golden medalions with the words ”Helsinki 1994 Animalympic Winter Games 1st place” engraved around the edges. Two small plaques below the medals stated ”Biathlon 5 km Individual Sprint – Small Mammal Division” and ”Biathlon 4x3.5 km Relay – Small Mammal Division.”  
Bailey looked up from the medals into the smiling faces of his mate and his father in law. ”You... you're an Animalympic champion... a Gold medal winner... how... why didn't you mention this before?”  
Tapio lost none of his smile as he gently put the velvet medal box back in the case, ”Well, to be honest, it's never really come up. And this is our first winter together, yes? Now, if you are as good at shooting as you are at throwing an axe, we might – just might have to see if you can... ” before he could finish, Tapio found his arms full of his son in law who began crying tears of joy and saying thank you over and over.  
Tapio held his son in law close as Riina came over to gently stroke his ears and offer her own comfort. Eventually, he placed his paws on each of Bailey's shoulders and stood him at arms length. ”Now, this is right now just a silly old fox's dream. There will be a lot of work involved, and we don't even know if you can ski yet, though I think with your natural speed, that won't be an issue. For right now, let's see if you can... what is the saying? 'Hit the broad side of a barn?'”  
The next hour saw the two mammals, father and son, taking turns with the FoxFire until the box of ammo was finally exhausted. Bailey, as Tapio had suspected, was a natural. By the end of the night he was routinely hitting four or even five out of five shots at 30 meters – despite the slightly too large size of the rifle. Tapio would take care of that the next day, having already decided on a Buckmaster B.A. for his son in law, the preferred .22 rifle for rabbit athletes in Biathlon and other shooting events.  
After their session, Tapio instructed Bailey on the proper care and maintenance of the rifle, emphasizing that while no amount of good equipment would ever replace skill, even the best shooter in the world could be brought down by a poorly maintained gun.  
Cuddling with his mate after evening tea, Bailey had a wide smile on his face that he didn't think he'd had since before his injury.  
Riina was in just as happy a mood, “I am so glad Poppa is to be teaching you Biathlon!” she said, slipping into her excited Riina grammar. “You are being a natural at shooting!”  
Bailey gave his mate a sideways smile and a wink, “You know, that's not the only kind of ahem... shooting... I'm good at.”  
Both of them dissolved into laughter at his extremely lame pun, “Oh god, that was worse than one of Nick's,” Bailey groaned, only to have his lips captured by his playful mate.  
The rest of the night was filled with entirely different kinds of groans until both fox and rabbit fell into the most restful sleep that either of them could remember since Bailey's injury.  
His last thought before drifting off in the warm embrace of his mate was that maybe, just maybe his Animalympic dream wasn't dead after all.

AN Post – Took some liberty with the location and dates. The actual Winter Games of 94 were held in Norway, not Finland, but meh, it's already a different universe. Thanks as always to Selaxes who is checking through these chapters before they go up. Next time, Bailey learns that Cross Country skiing is considered one of the most strenuous sports in the world for a DAMN GOOD REASON.


	4. ...Another takes it's place.

As Tapio carried his son in law into the Sauna, Bailey had a stupid smile all over his face. Today he had experienced the joys and pains of Cross Country skiing, and while he was exhausted and in a fair bit of pain, it was GOOD pain. Not the cramps his hip had given him during his ill advised attempt at the high bar a few days prior, no, this was just good clean “pushed yourself beyond your limits” pain. The kind he used to get from finishing a good workout with his teammates and God did it feel good.  
Well, not good but... satisfying.  
Tapio gently laid Bailey on the lowest bench of the Sauna, where the heat wasn't quite as high and began to massage the young rabbit's legs. He smiled down at his son in law with fatherly pride. As he'd suspected, Bailey took to cross country skiing as well as he had to shooting. It had of course taken a few tries before Bailey found the proper stride and rhythm, but after that? Well, Tapio reflected, he was only able to keep up with the rabbit through experience and that he hadn't recently gone through a painful recovery from a traumatic hip and leg injury.  
“Bailey, you did so very well today. Are you certain you've never skied before?”  
Bailey had skied before, the Burrows had a short but intense winter, and every bunny had to either learn to ski or snow shoe quite early, as there were still chores to do during the winter on a farm the size of the Hopps'. But what he had done today with his father in law was on a whole different level. Tapio had marked out a 1 km course between some of the rows upon rows of apple trees that made up the Kettu orchard. He had even built a few rises between some of the rows to better mimic the actual terrain of a Biathlon course. Bunnyburrow was not nearly as hilly as the terrain of Finland where Tapio had practiced with his own family many years before.  
“Well, like I told you earlier, we used to ski around the farm, but this was something else entirely. I think I've got sore muscles in places where I didn't even know I had places!”  
Tapio chuckled and found a particularly knotted one of those 'places' before using his skilled paws to loosen it. Bailey just purred in contentment. It was almost as good as the massages his mate would give him. Actually, it was just as good, but... different.  
Eventually, his father in law stopped and sat back in his usual corner. Bailey sat up slowly, letting the heat wash over him and sighed in contentment. “Thank you Poppa. How are your legs doing?”  
Tapio laughed, “oh my little buck, you have reminded this old fox that '94 was a VERY long time ago, but worry not. Help is on the way.” And with that, the door to sauna opened to reveal Ilona and Riina who moved to their respective mates and planted small kisses on their cheeks.  
Bailey laughed, “Hey Poppa, if Synchronized Kissing ever becomes an Animalypic sport, I think we're going to have a gold medal team ready for it!”  
The laughter of family filled the small room as Ilona began her own work on her now prone mate. Bailey had offered the low bench but Tapio waved him off, being a bit more used to the heat as this was still the rabbit's first winter of Sauna treatment. Riina and Ilona didn't usually share the sessions with their boys, but this was something of a special occasion. After another twenty or so minutes in the hot box, the family washed up and retreated, not to the kitchen for their nightly cup of tea, but to the barn, where Tapio had set up the 30 meter target, and laid out both his and Bailey's rifles. As he'd planned, Tapio had purchased a Buckmaster Biathlon Athletic .22 for his son in law. The brand new rifle sat gleaming in its custom case, along with two boxes of .22 ammo, 50 cartridges in each one.  
Bailey approached his new rifle with respect and some degree of awe. It wasn't much smaller than his Poppa's, but as he picked it up and checked it, being sure to make certain it was clear, he found it fit him perfectly.  
Bailey felt the beginnings of happy tears in his eyes as he placed the rifle back on the bench and hugged Tapio, “thank you Poppa!” Tapio returned the hug and then brought Bailey to arm's length, putting both his paws on the young rabbit's shoulders.  
“OK, we will shoot fifty rounds each at 30 meters. This is the distance you will need to make in standing position. Next time, we'll set them at 80m and do the prone position.” Tapio demonstrated this position to Bailey as he'd not yet seen it.   
“For this session, we'll leave the skis off, but you will need to start getting used to the feel of them, so we'll start that tomorrow, OK?”  
Bailey nodded, and began laying out groups of five rounds each next to his rifle. The family then donned ear protection and the two mammals began there rounds.  
Riina and Ilona sat nearby at a safe distance on some hay bales. The sun was behind the barn relative to the direction of their shooting so that Bailey would have no problems with the somewhat diminished light conditions. Riina was very proud of her Poppa, and now that Bailey was to follow in his paw steps, her mate as well. She even decided she would make a little bet with her Mother. “Mamma, I am betting that Bailey will get at least 40 out of 50.”  
Ilona regarded her daughter for a moment, “And what is the bet mansikka?” she asked as the CRACK CRACK of the boys' rifles echoed through the barn.  
“I will be doing all of the house hold chores for this week if I lose. If I win, then I wish to be not doing chores for one week.”  
Ilona found this wager satisfactory and sealed the bet with a kiss and a mother's mark to her daughter.  
About halfway in, Tapio was perfect through five rounds of five, while Bailey was holding his own with a respectable 19 of 25. He was still getting used to the new rifle.  
Tapio held up a paw to call a time out, “let us stop for a bit and have some tea and water. I just now remembered how thirsty I am.”  
Now that he'd mentioned it, Bailey's own body reminded him that they had not had any water since finishing their Sauna. “Yeah, good idea.” He cleared his weapon and laid it on the bench next to its case.  
The two removed their ear protection and joined their mates at a small table that held tea, water bottles, and some small rhubarb pastries that Ilona had made earlier. Tapio asked, “How is the weapon working for you Bailey? I am noticing something that might help you.”  
“It's great, Poppa, but yeah, I think I might be expecting more recoil that yours and it's throwing me off a bit.”  
Tapio nodded and smiled again, “Exactly what I was noticing as well. So, perhaps be a bit more relaxed in your grip. That gun is designed for rabbits and hares, it compensates for the recoil according to your size, so you do not need to grip quite as hard, yes?”  
Bailey nodded, “OK, thanks Poppa... or should I say, Coach?” he asked with a wink and a smile.  
Tapio laughed, “No no... not coach. I mean... yes I am your coach, but again, this is still at this point for fun. I do not ever want you to think of this as work. You have proven before that you know when to take things seriously when you need to. There is no need for such formality here.”  
Bailey couldn't help the happy tear that leaked from his eye as he reflected once again how lucky he was to have found such a wonderful mate and family. Bailey didn't know for himself yet just how far this new dream would take him, but to know that Tapio would always treat it as a game made the young rabbit's heart soar with joy. And in his heart, Bailey made a vow to do his very best to honor his family, both Hopps and Kettu.  
After their break, the two checked the now cooled off rifles, doing a bit of maintenance to make sure they were in working order and prepared to finish their last five rounds. True to his suggestion, Bailey relaxed his grip a bit and found that it helped his aim just as Tapio had promised. He nailed twenty three of the last twenty five targets, easily winning his mate's bet for her, though he hadn't heard it being made over the ear protection and the sound of the guns.  
No sooner had he finished putting his rifle away before Bailey found his arms full of his platinum fox, who showered his head with kisses. “THAT is my muru! We will make a shooter out of you quick as a wink!”  
Somewhat taken aback by the enthusiasm of his mate Bailey returned the kisses, “You're acting like you won a prize, love?”  
Riina nodded, “Mamma and I had a little bet going.”  
“But, Poppa got a perfect 50, I didn't beat him...” Bailey started.  
“Oh, no, it was not that you would be perfect, that is for later. This was that you would make at least 40, and you did! No house chores for one week!” She replied with a mischievous wink.  
“No house chores for a week? Whatever shall we do with all of that extra time?” Bailey asked returning her look.  
Rather than answer, Riina simply grabbed her mate by the paw and took off towards the house.  
Tapio chuckled as Ilona came up to kiss him, “You are doing a wonderful thing for him, my love,” she said.  
Tapio nodded. “While I appreciate that, just who is going to be doing those extra chores? It is still winter after all and...”  
Ilona silenced her mate with a kiss, “Chores later. Finish cleaning your rifle quickly please?” and she punctuated her statement with a mark to her mate's cheek.  
Tapio nodded and put the rifle away in record time.

Future home of Hopps and Kettu Fine Fashion, the next day.

Riina was in an exceptionally good mood this morning, having thoroughly made love to hear bunny mate so many times that she'd almost lost count. And judging from the very muted sounds coming from her parent's room, she wasn't the only Kettu Vixen who had enjoyed an active night.  
When she'd met her mother in the kitchen, they had both scented what had gone on and laughed as they embraced before sharing a cup of coffee and some eggs. “I expect that the boys will be sleeping in just a bit this morning, eh mansikka?”  
Despite her usual openness about such things, Riina did blush a little, though she also nodded her head with a grin. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door.  
Ilona looked up in curiosity, but Riina's smile only grew wider, “That will be Lori, we're going to check out that store front over on Clover street,” and with a final kiss to her mom, she met Lori at the door, nearly grabbing the bunny and dragging her back to her truck before remembering her manners. “Oh! I am sorry Lori, do you wish for a cup of coffee and maybe a tart before we go?”  
One sniff was all it took to realize what had energized her sister in law, so she merely shook her head and held up a Caribou Coffee to go cup in one paw, “Nah, I got it covered Ree. Bye Mrs. Kettu!”  
As soon as Riina heard the first syllable, she'd grabbed Lori's other arm and half drug her to Lori's truck. Once settled in, the girls turned on Lori's iPawd and immediately began singing to the latest Gazelle tune. Lori, despite her 'goth' appearance, was every bit a fan of Gazelle as any of her brothers and sisters.  
After the song finished, Lori asked, “so, did something really cool happen last night? We heard your Dad's rifle going off. Sounded like he had someone else shooting with him.  
Riina suddenly realized that the rest of the Hopps clan might not know about Bailey's tentative steps towards Biathlon training, he'd only been at it for a bit less than a week, and Hopps grapevine or not, Bailey hadn't been over to his own family's farm since he started shooting. “OH! OH! I am so excited to tell you! But let's get to the store first, OK?  
Lori got a somewhat bemused look on her face, but gave an 'OK' in response as she made the turn onto Clover St. off of what most of Bunnyburrow referred to as 'Main Street” but was officially called Highway Z-26 – the main road that led from Bunnyburrow to Zootopia on one side, and Coast City on the other. Technically, this was the business spur of Z-26, the main highway had been diverted from town once the whole project to connect Zootopia to Coast had been completed.  
The two pulled up to a slightly dirty, but still sturdy looking store front. “Sneed's Feed 'n Seed” read a faded sign that still hung above the door. Inside, there was a counter top and a few shelves still set up, but otherwise the store was empty. The squirrel real estate agent who was to meet with the girls was set up on top of the counter in the back, his tiny laptop sitting on a brick so it would be at the right height.  
Lori pushed the door open and Riina instantly began evaluating the space. “Hi! Mr. Curleyque, right?”  
The Squirrel stood up from his work with a bright smile and a nod as he scampered a bit closer to the end of the counter to offer a paw to the somewhat larger rabbit. She took it and gave a gentle, but firm shake. “Nice to meet you Ms. Hopps. May I assume this is Ms. Kettu?”  
“Actually, it's Mrs. Kettu, she's my sister in law,” Lori corrected and then added in a much quieter voice, “don't mind her, she gets spaced out when evaluating... uh, spaces.”  
The squirrel gave a chittering laugh and his assurances that it was no problem. “So, you said in your application that you wanted to do a clothing store? I hope you will carry more than just bunny and fox sizes, my young son Larry is at that growing like a weed stage for squirrels and it's a bit hard for us to find stuff in his size.”  
“OH! I bet he's just adorable! But we're really far off from opening, we're really just in planning stages at this point. Riina and I are starting our college studies this year so we can actually like, learn how to run a business instead of just jumping in head first, but when we saw the location we figured we might as well take a look?”  
Mr. Curleyque's face lost none of his smile, despite the fact that it now looked like he might not be making a lease agreement or sale on this day. Honestly, he wasn't really expecting to since the two girls didn't look quite old enough to have the capital on paw. Still, the Hopps and Kettu names were well known, and if the girls had the backing of their respective families, then he just might have his deal after all.  
Riina at this point had finished her inspection of the front room and was ready to see the rest of the building. Mr. Curleyque led them into the back where there was a rather substantial storage area and three offices set up for small to medium sized mammals.  
“Chuck Sneed was a boar, but his staff were mainly rabbits and a few hares. He retired about six months ago and his son, Jed, just didn't want to keep the place going – what with Bull Mart pretty much taking all of their business.  
The girls shared a knowing look with the agent. The huge 'one stop shopping center' that was Bull Mart had taken its fair share of business away from the heart of Bunnyburrow, but loyalty and small town gumption kept enough vendors downtown that had he wanted to, Jed Sneed could have probably stayed open – if he'd wanted to work at it.  
The agent showed the two girls around the offices, also showing them the rest of the back, which included one side storage area separate from the main one, and a restroom fit for both small and medium mammals. After the tour, they returned to the front counter where Mr. Curleyque had two rather large (for his size) manila envelopes ready for the girls.  
“Now, I know you might not be looking to sign anything today, and that's fine,” Mr. Curleyque began, “and, to be honest, I don't really have anyone else looking right at the moment, so I'm not going to put any pressure on you, but here are the documents with the pricing for both rent and outright purchase. Take a look at them and maybe let me know by the end of this week?” With a small bit of difficulty, the squirrel handed each of the girls an envelope with the appropriately sized documents.  
Lori nodded and decided she'd go over the documents with her dad once she got home. Maybe have her brother Virgil take a look as well as he was Stu's right hand man when it came to the financial running of the Hopps farm. Riina made a similar resolve to go over her own copy with Ilona, Tapio, and of course Bailey, as this would certainly affect the family if they decided to take the place.  
They bid the squirrel a fond farewell and headed to Gideon's Real Good Baked Stuff Cafe a few blocks over. It was still fairly cold out so they went ahead and took the car, plus it would be easier to leave from Gideon's to go directly home, since he was on Main Street itself.  
Once the two had settled into a table with some tea and pastries, Riina finally let Lori know about what her father was teaching her mate.  
Lori's ears shot straight up in excitement. “WOW! You're Dad was in the Animalympics? And he's training Bailey? That's... that's like seven kinds of awesome!”  
Riina laughed, “I know right? And Bailey, he is being a natural! Last night was only his third time shooting, and he got 42 out of 50!”  
Lori didn't really know the particulars of Biathlon scoring, but in her mind anything like an 80% success rate sounded pretty dang good – especially for a beginner. “You know, him and Billy and a few of the other kits used to toss Dad's Hatchet at a target over in the barn where Bailey put up his gymnastics stuff. Guess it would figure he'd have some talent when it comes to aiming and stuff, but still... wow. How's he doing with the skiing part? I mean we all know how to mess around on them, but this Biathlong thing sounds intense.”  
Riina laughed again, “It's BiathLON, not long,” she corrected, “and yes, it is very intense. Bailey seems to be a natural at that as well. He did the course yesterday for the first time and while I don't remember what the time was, I think Poppa was impressed. He certainly smiled a lot.”  
Lori smiled herself and got just the hint of moisture in her eyes, “Ree, you guys are... you are so good for him. I was really worried that he'd... that he'd just give up once he found out he couldn't do gymnastics. But you and your folks have been so supportive,” overcome with emotion, Lori embraced her sister in law, “thank you so much!”  
Riina purred a bit in Lori's ear, “You think that this goes only one way? Do you not remember the scared little fox who came to your home covered in paint? Do you not remember how your brother, mother, yourSELF took that scared fox in and made her feel so much like a part of the family? You didn't even know me yet, you just saw someone who needed a friend and well, gave her several hundred!”  
The two girls laughed and got themselves under control. Truth be told, Lori was closer to Riina than she was to many of her blood sisters, mainly due to shared interests rather than any lack of familial affection. “Well, that's what we Hopps do, find broken down foxes and fix them right up! Some of them take longer than others... I think Judy is still working on Nick.”  
Riina laughed outright at her brother in law's expense. “Yes, he is very much a work in progress.” Getting a bit more serious, “Speaking of works in progress, I was wondering what you thought of these colors for that dress I'm making for Sammy.”  
The two girls spent the next hour or so going over designs and color options before thanking Gideon for the treats and drinks and heading back to the Hopps farm to continue their discussion. Bailey would be training with Tapio till dinner time, so Riina had no objection to spending more time with her sister – planning for their own future dreams.


	5. Loser Wears the Dress!

AN - Quick shout out to Steve Gallacci, who is the creator of Celeste a/k/a The Fluffy One.

“Riina! I know you are still on no chores duty, but please get the other guest room ready for your sister and brother in law!” Ilona Kettu called up to her daughter. She was still in the afterglow of a morning session with her Bailey which had nearly made him late for his early morning training session with her Poppa. She blinked the rest of her sleepiness away and replied back, “Nick and Judy are coming? OK Mamma, I'll fix up the room.”  
The platinum fox did a quick brush down to get ready for the day and went into the second guest bedroom to make sure everything was in order. Other than putting clean sheets on the bed, nothing very major needed to be done. She did make sure that the bathroom attached to the guest room had clean towels and soap along with anything else that the two visiting family members might need. Finishing up quickly, she made it downstairs just as she noticed her father and her mate coming in from their morning session.  
“Just a quick bite Bailey, I want to make sure your hip doesn't give you any trouble. I'll get the Sauna fired up.” Tapio stated, accepting a cup of Turkish coffee from Ilona along with a whole peeled hard-boiled egg which the red fox simply shoved into her mate's muzzle. He made kissing motions after her retreating fingers before she gave him a peck on the cheek and shoo'ed him out of the kitchen. 'I do love winter' thought the Kettu Patriarch.  
Riina couldn't help but try to shove as much food into her own mate as time would permit, but she knew that Bailey was still getting re-used to early morning workouts and that his hip would occasionally still remind him that it was no longer 100% bunny and contained a fair bit of metal.

Once Tapio and Bailey were in the Sauna, the elder fox as usual helping relax his son in law's legs from their morning workout, he mentioned the upcoming visit. “Judy and Nick should be here around 11, as they missed the earliest train.”  
Bailey idly wondered if that was because of the same reason he almost missed his morning workout. Foxes during Winter were easily the match for bunnies when it came to intimate contact.  
“That's probably what that text message was from my sister then. Do we need to go pick them up Poppa?”  
“No, Bill is going to get them. Bonnie and Stu are preparing a special lunch, and I think your mother in law is making fox berry tarts for them to try out.”  
After a few false starts, Tapio had managed to get a decent crop of lingonberries to take in his greenhouse. While not nearly as sweet as blueberries, the 'fox berries' as they were known in some parts of the world had a wonderful tartness balanced by just the right amount of sweet. Bailey, being a strawberry fanatic, found them a bit too tart for his taste, as did Riina, but he wondered what his brother in law would make of them.  
The two finished their sauna and took the customary dip in the cooling pool before washing up and getting ready for the day. Bailey helped his in laws with some house cleaning, though not much was needed as the Kettus insisted on keeping a clean house at all times. Riina was helping her mother make the fox berry tarts in the kitchen, which soon filled up with the wonderful smell of freshly baked goodies.  
Bailey and Tapio each got on a tractor to check the orchard. Mainly, they were checking for any damaged trees, as winter was soon to be closing out and a new growing cycle would begin. After an hour and a half, the 4000 or so trees had all been given a look. Bailey had found one tree which had unfortunately suffered a break during a storm a few days ago. As he and Tapio didn't check the trees more than once or twice a week, it wasn't too surprising that they had missed this one. He called out to Tapio using a short range radio. “Hey Poppa, got a candidate for firewood over here.”  
Bailey could hear Tapio's sigh over the radio, “Well, that storm was pretty bad, I guess I should be grateful you've only found one so far... I've found three others. Let me finish up with them and then I'll be over to help with yours.”  
“OK. I've finished my area too, so I guess losing 4 out of 4000 isn't too bad?”  
“No, not at all. We have plenty of replacements waiting in the greenhouse.”  
Bailey nodded and smiled. The Kettu greenhouse, while much smaller than his own family's was still quite the sight. Tapio used it mainly to help get the young apple trees started, especially during the 'off season' so that any trees damaged during the winter could easily be replaced without having to wait for the new trees to grow from a seed in the ground. He also used the greenhouse for his lingonberry experiment, and in one corner, Ilona had her flower garden.  
Bailey's patrol route had taken him right to the border with the Hopps farm, and he could see two of his younger siblings doing their own field inspection – looking for rocks or other debris that would need to be removed before the upcoming spring planting. He gave a sharp whistle and the youngsters bounced over to say hi to their big brother. There was no need for a fence between the properties as the trees of the Kettu Orchard formed a natural boundary, and besides, the two families really couldn't be any closer friends.  
“Hi Bailey!” one of his young sisters, Chelsea, greeted as she leaped up onto the tractor and into her brothers arms, giving him a nuzzle and kiss. She pulled back a bit and her little pink nose twitched, “you smell like fox!”  
Her slightly older brother Bradley commented, “Well DUH! His MATE is a fox, Chel.”  
The younger girl stuck her tongue out at her brother, “I know that, he still smells like fox!”  
Bailey laughed at his younger siblings antics. Sometimes he missed the nearly constant interaction of family, but he'd always been a bit of an odd ball in that he also greatly valued solitude. In any case, his family was just next door, so in a way, he had the best of both worlds. “Hey you two... are you making sure there are no nasty weeds out here?”  
Bradley climbed up onto his big brother's lap next to Chelsea, “Yeah, it's a lot easier to see them when it's winter. Still not so much fun to pick them out of the ground though.”  
Bailey nodded and chuckled in full agreement with that. “Hey, guess who's coming over today?”  
“The fluffy one?” Chelsea asked, referring to the young coyote girl Celeste, who despite the cooling of her relationship with Bailey's brother Jeremy, was still a regular at the Hopps compound, reading stories and acting out parts for the younger kits. She was one of Chelsea's favorite guests.  
“Well, I don't know about her, buuuut...Judy and Nick are coming!”  
“YAY!” The two young bunnies chorused, giving their big brother a hug before jumping back over to their side of the field, “We'd better hurry up and finish then, Bradley! Come on!”  
Bailey bid his younger sibs a fond farewell and drove back to the broken tree he'd called out to his father in law. He found Tapio already there, who'd nearly finished taking down the tree. With a guilty look and droopy ears, Bailey approached, “Sorry Poppa, got distracted by a couple of my sibs.”  
Tapio smiled as he swung his axe, calling out “Timber!” as the final blow toppled the tree. “Not to worry Bailey, taking down four trees isn't that bad. But I'll let you take over the processing from here.” Bailey nodded and accepted the axe from Tapio, beginning the process of chopping the branches of the tree into smaller pieces that would be used for firewood. Some of the wood would also be used to help heat up the Sauna, as both the Kettus and their son in law loved the aroma of apple wood.  
Finishing up, Bailey loaded most of the wood into a small trailer attached to the back of his tractor, leaving the rest for a later trip. He got back to the main Kettu compound just in time to see his brother Bill pull up with Nick and Judy.  
Bailey eagerly jumped from his tractor and ran over to greet his sister and brother in law, nearly leaping into their arms. Judy was taken aback by how well her brother was moving – the last time she'd seen him, he'd still needed his cane to walk, and couldn't manage much distance even then.  
“WOW! Who is this brand new rabbit and what did you do with my injured brother?” Judy asked, smiling wide as she hugged Bailey close.  
“Har har, it's still me Sis... if you don't believe me, poke my hip a bit and you can feel one of the screw heads.  
“Eww, no thanks, I'll take your word for it,” she stepped back a bit, “you are looking so much better than the last time I saw you.”   
“Gotta second that, Squirt – you're looking at least a quarter as good as me.” Nick added, but his sincere smile belied his teasing.  
“Ya know, Nick, if I wanted a fox's opinion of how I look, I'd just ask my mate, not some slick talking city boy.”  
“Ouch?” Nick feigned being hit, “Carrots, did... did he actually just insult me?”  
Judy, arms crossed and a smile on her face turned to her mate, “Did he do that? Yes, yes he did. Now pick up our bags and let's get settled, Mom and Dad can't hold off lunch forever.”  
As often the case, the mention of food got Nick back into high gear, but Bailey insisted on helping carry at least one of the bags into the house. “How are you really, Squirt? You do look like you're fully recovered.”  
“I'm getting there. Dr. Kittson only visits once a week now, and since I started Biathlon training with Poppa, I'm starting to feel a heck of a lot more like normal.”  
“Biatha what now? OH! Is that the reason Tapio asked me to bring a rifle?” Nick was smirking. He'd been filled in via the Hopps grapevine with all the details of Bailey's new hobby and possible Animalympic dream. Nick wasn't sure if he was going to be asked to ski, but when Tapio had invited them for the weekend, he'd made it clear to the red fox that there would be a competition, and Nick was expected to participate.  
“I guess we're gonna see how well you can shoot, bro.”  
Nick continued to smile, grabbing his last suitcase and following Bailey into the house.

After a quick settling in, the Kettu's, Wilde's, and Bailey headed over to the Hopps' compound for lunch. Nick and Judy, as always were greeted by the fluffle of small kits, and to his credit, Nick managed to last an entire minute before succumbing to the combined weight of over a dozen kits, one of whom simply did not want to let go of his tail despite repeated pleas from Bonnie. Eventually, Nick just brought his tail to his front and put an arm around the small bunny, carrying her to the dining room table in the main eating hall.  
Bonnie had prepared a wonderfully rich pea soup based on a recipe that Ilona had shared with her. To go along with that was some freshly baked bread courtesy of Gideon, who sent his regrets for not being able to join them for lunch along with a request that Judy and Nick 'make sure to stop over an visit a spell'. For the rabbits, a huge vegetable salad with chopped nuts and a vinaigrette dressing was also on offer, while the carnivores at the table got to enjoy a wonderfully spiced meat substitute called 'field roast' made by family of vegetarian foxes over in Deerbrooke. Judy had a small taste of it and asked her mother to give her the contact info so she could bring some back to Zootopia for her and Nick to enjoy.  
Lunch was the usual hustle and bustle of family chat, everyone taking their turn to catch up with the latest happenings with Nick and Judy, while the two police officers got a much wished for update on Bailey and his new passion. Celeste was, in fact, at the burrow, doing her weekly story session, and she'd brought Sammy, Lori's girlfriend along with her to help with the voices. Sammy's convertible was currently at Pablo's auto shop where Celeste worked getting a much needed check up before spring driving and 'top down' weather began.  
Talk at the part of the table where Bailey, Riina, Nick, Judy and the Kettu parents were centered on Bailey's Biathlon training. Both Nick and Judy were as proud of Bailey's accomplishments as anyone and they were looking forward to seeing him in action after lunch. Desert was soon passed around and as much as Nick loved the 'fox berry' tarts, his final verdict was that blueberries were still better. He did ask Tapio if he could take a box of the lingonberries back with him to Zootopia. After desert, Tapio began gently banging a spoon against his glass to get everyone's attention.  
“Family and friends. As you may have heard over the last few nights, Bailey and I have started target shooting sessions. Since he can no longer participate in one of the great Summer Games sports, I thought we might see how he'd do with a Winter one. Now, I rarely... Ilona, how does the saying go? Blowing my horn?” Much laughter as Ilona corrected her mate, “Ah, yes Toot my own horn.”  
“That really doesn't sound much better,” Nick interrupted to more laughter.  
“Ahem. Well, be that as it may,” and he reached under his shirt to pull out his two gold medals from the Animalympics, “I've wanted to shoot against a good competitor for a long while. What a shame that there aren't any suitable competitors?” And he gave as good a foxy smirk to Nick Wilde as the latter had ever managed himself.  
“Oh, You are SO on,” Nick and Judy replied in perfect unison. They then looked at each other and shared a quick kiss before turning matching stares back at the silver fox.  
“HOLD UP!” Lori called out. “NO ONE is going into any shooting competition until the stakes are decided.” The two todds gave the multicolored bunny their full attention.  
“See, I've been working with Riina on a little project for Celeste over there,” the Coyote gave a small wave, “And since it's supposed to be kind of a surprise... at least what it's going to look like when done... we need a model.” She sat back, put her hands behind her head, and took a wooden chew stick and put it in her mouth, “I reckon these two oughta be just about the right size.” and she pointed at the two todds with a half lidded smirk. “Loser wears the dress.”  
It didn't take long before the entire table began the chant, “LOSER WEARS THE DRESS!” And it was only stopped when Stu Hopps banged his empty cider mug on the table and stood up before addressing the crowd. “Let it be known that on this day, February 19th, 2017, the challenge and stakes were named. Do I hear a second?”  
Practically the entire table shouted “SECONDED!”  
“All right, gentlemammals, you have one hour to prepare... LOSER WEARS THE DRESS!”

Lori and Riina went to Lori's bedroom/workshop to retrieve said item and make sure it was in finished enough condition for modeling. Lori also made sure her and Riina's phones were at full charge. No matter who won or rather lost, they wanted pictures.  
Bill, Virgil, and several of the older Hopps kits dashed over to the Kettu barn to help set up hay bales for the audience. Bonnie and Stu raided the nearest first aid room to get plenty of cotton for ear protection, since only the Kettus, Bailey, Nick and Judy had their own.  
Soon enough a parade of nearly every Hopps rabbit, one coyote, and several foxes made their way over to the main barn at Kettu Orchards. It took a bit of time for everyone to get seated and 'cottened up' but eventually they were ready. Since she'd made the wager, Lori decided to act as MC, using a microphone and speaker one of her brothers had hauled over.  
She gave the mic a couple of taps with her purple claws and cleared her throat, “Ladies and Gentlemammals, we are here tonight to witness the complete and utter humiliation of one of these fine specimens of Male Foxhood.” And she sensuously teased both Tapio and Nick by gliding around them and pinching the very tips of their tails. Neither todd even flinched, so focused on getting ready that they barely noticed the multi-hued doe.  
“You've all heard the stakes. 100 rounds, best score wins... LOSER WEARS THE DRESS!”  
Massive cheering and a few more chants rang through the barn and then the two foxes took their positions next to each other. 30 meters away, a set of self indicating targets, two rows of five side by side awaited the competitors.

Tapio didn't know this, but when it came to marksmanship, Nick Wilde was a stone cold beast. One of the few records that he had managed to break at the ZPA during his stay there was the rifle accuracy record. Major Friedkin had even recommended him for Sniper training, which Nick had done well in, but he'd always told his trainers that his first wish was to be a beat cop. He had done one or two special TUSK missions during his ZPD career, including taking out a would-be bank robber through a two inch gap in a window from a distance of 100m using a high powered tranq rifle. The fossa had let his hostage go so suddenly that the small raccoon had fainted as well and it took the ZPD a few seconds to remember which one had been the robber.   
Now, Nick found himself about to face off against a gold medal winning Animalympic Champion. He'd been somewhat bemused when Tapio had invited them down for the weekend and made sure to tell him to 'bring a .22 rifle with you', but he'd done so, checking out a FoxFire Mark3 from the range once Judy told him that her brother was training in Biathlon and Tapio was acting as his coach. Chief Bogo found the check out request odd, but after receiving the same explanation as Nick, Bogo had gotten a smirk on his face and told the fox to 'not bother coming back unless he won'. On their way out Nick asked Judy why she'd failed to mention that Tapio Kettu was a freaking Animalympic GOLD MEDAL winner to their boss and that maybe he might just have to lower his expectations? Judy had given her best impression of her mate right back at him and replied, 'Come on, Slick, that was 20 some years ago, I'm sure he's not still that good'.  
After Tapio shot his first round of five at 30 m, missing none, Nick looked over to Judy and mouthed, “Not that good?” with the most sarcastic look on his face he could muster. But, embracing his never let them see they get to you mantra, and channeling the same intensity he'd used on the ZPA range, Nick matched the older fox shot for shot.  
And so it went, each fox trading perfect rounds of five until stopping after five sets to let their guns cool down and have a short break. Various members of the Hopps clan came up to congratulate Nick on his showing so far, while others went over to Tapio to give him similar treatment. The two foxes themselves locked their eyes on each other and raised their glasses in silent salute to each others' skill. For each 25 round 'set', the targets were moved back an additional ten meters.  
One hour and 75 rounds later, the score was tied dead even at 99. Each fox had missed a target on their last round, eliciting cheers and groans in equal measure. At the conclusion, they both stood up, shook paws and asked, “Now what?”  
Lori called out “It's a shame I don't have TWO dresses,” to much laughter.  
Riina had the idea for a tie breaker. “How about Judy and Bailey shoot? The winner would then settle the bet?”  
Amid shouts of encouragement, Judy eagerly accepted, as did Bailey. She'd go ahead and use Nick's FoxFire as she'd spent many sessions training with it on the range back at ZPD HQ, while Bailey got his Buckmaster B.A. ready. Virgil and Bill went out to retrieve the targets and set them back up at 30m.  
The two rabbits gave each other a measuring look before donning their ear protection and loading up their first rounds. “OK, first one to lose a round of five ends the tie,” Lori said.  
Bailey couldn't resist one comment before they got started, “Sis, I know you're a cop and all? But you never beat Bill and I in the axe throw – you're going down, and I'm gonna have some new phone wall paper when Nick has to put on that dress.”  
Judy smirked right back at her little brother, “Aww, you're really CUTE when you try to be all intimidating.” And she nailed her first five shots perfectly.  
Bailey responded in kind, “Don't call me CUTE, sis,” and made his first five even quicker than Judy.  
The gathered audience had been awed and mostly quiet during the competition between Tapio and Nick. The sheer skill level being displayed by the two older foxes simply didn't invite much in the way of raucous cheering. Now, however, as the banter between the two Hopps siblings heated up, the gathered bunnies and foxes of the Hopps and Kettus were being treated to an entirely different – though no less intense – show.  
“Not bad, Bailey, for a beginner,” Judy snarked, “Move the target back ten meters!”  
The two had started their competition at the standard 30m distance for standing shooting, now they were facing down 40m, half the distance used in the much more stable prone position. Nevertheless, both rabbits again scored a perfect five for five.  
“Wow, Sis, you could be like a real police officer one day if you keep this up.”  
“OOOOOOOH!” went the crowd. One of Judy's sisters, probably Lori, called out “You're gonna need some ice for that sick burn!”  
Judy just smiled, “Say, Bailey, do you remember that day when you decided you were never going to wear clothes again and we had to chase you out to the south forty? I'm pretty sure I still have those pictures. MOVE IT BACK TEN MORE!”  
This time, at 50 meters, both Judy and Bailey missed, once each.  
Maybe it was that, or the increasing intensity of the shoot out, but neither of them managed a snarky comment this time. “Ten more?” Tapio asked. Both rabbits nodded, not daring to break their concentration.  
Bailey shot, and missed three. Mixed groaning and clapping accompanied his last shot. And yet, “Ya know, sis, there is no shame in giving up,” he said with a hopeful smile.  
Judy got a completely sadistic grin on her face and nodded, “You're absolutely right, at least not for me.”  
Nick had about two seconds to realize that something might be up before Judy, suddenly revealing what had been her intentions all along, pointed her gun well below the target and fired one round after another straight into the hay bales – giving her little brother the win.  
Nick turned incredulous wide eyes on his mate, “You... you... you didn't even TRY?!”  
Judy gave her fox a kiss, “It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Bailey isn't the only one who wants to see you in a dress...” and she gave a wink before bolting off back to the Hopps' compound, her indignant fox chasing right after her as the rest of the barn's occupants dissolved into laughter and cheers. No one even listened as Lori called out “Judy Forfeits, Bailey WINS!” before she too took off for the unveiling that awaited one Nick Wilde.

For most males, there was a small pawful of reactions one could have to being forced to wear a dress in front of their family and friends. Nick, being who he was decided that he was going to freaking own it. The various rabbits and foxes were gathered in the main hall again, and a makeshift catwalk of sorts had been hastily assembled. Celeste had a seat in the front row, it was her dress after all, and her tail simply would not stop wagging, much to the delight of several younger kits who attempted to catch it.  
The sounds of Gazelle's “Hips don't lie” filled the room, causing a ruckus of cheering, cat calls, and a respectable wolf whistle courtesy of Celeste. Nick stepped out from behind a make shift curtain and struck a pose for the hundred or so cameras and proceeded to sashay down the cat walk like he'd been born to it. Nailing the vapid yet serious look of all models, he did a few twirls to show off the dress before posing directly in front of Celeste so she could get a good view. The usually shy Coyote howled with laughter and clapped along with the rest. Nick gave her a wink and turned back to the crowd in time to catch a few flowers that had been thrown his way and to everyone's surprise and amusement a pair of panties thrown by his mate. “I'll be needing those back later!” She called out.  
Nick stared right at her over his shoulder, “No, you won't.” before taking a final bow and blowing kisses to the roaring laughter of the crowd.

Much later, after everyone had returned to their houses, Nick and Judy sat with the elder Kettus, Bailey and Riina, enjoying some hot cider and scones.  
“Say what you want, I made that dress look good,” Nick said, his usual smirk firmly in place and dialed to eleven.  
Judy snorted some of her cider out as she let out a long and loud guffaw, “Whatever you say, Slick. I'm used to being the one that wears the pants in this family anyway.”  
Tapio chuckled at the easy humor displayed by the fox and bunny, so much like his young son in law and daughter, yet seasoned with years that he hoped all of them could share many more of - together. “I agree, I do not think it would have looked good with my fur color.” Raising his mug, he offered a toast, “To my brother fox, for a well earned tie.”  
“No no... the tie will be later, after we get up to bed.” Nick said with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle to his bunny.  
“Oh cheese and crackers, you really don't have an off switch do you,” Bailey commented.  
“Do I have an off switch? No, no I do not. But,” and he raised his own glass, “I agree, well fought. If you ever get tired of growing crops, I'm sure our TUSK team could use another sniper.”  
Tapio nodded, accepting the praise, “Thank you, but I am perfectly content where I am. Bailey, are you needing a Sauna tonight?”  
Bailey noticed a particular gleam from his mate's eyes as she mouthed 'no sauna, bed,' before answering his father in law, “No Poppa, I think we're going to call it a night.” And with that he stood up, kissed his sister, brother in law, mother in law and Tapio before grabbing his Riina's paw and heading upstairs.  
“Ah, winter,” Nick mused, raising his mug to drain the last of his cider, “is there a better season?”  
Tapio gave his own foxy smirk, “No, no there is not.”  
“You foxes, such hor...” Judy began but was silenced by Nick's lips on her own, “let's finish that sentence upstairs, shall we?” And they too, retired for the evening.  
Ilona picked up the mugs and headed to the kitchen, followed by Tapio, who waited until she'd placed the last one on a drying rack before picking her up with a playful growl, “Shall we make it three for three, love?”  
Ilona's answer was to nip her mate's neck, no other words being needed.


	6. The other half of the dream...

“OK, clothes, toiletries, iPawd, charger, snacks for the road...I think I got everything Riina. Thank you for helping me pack.” Bailey closed his suitcase and turned to his mate.  
“Are you certain there is being no room in that suitcase for me?” She pleaded, not happy about having her mate go away on this trip, though she was resigned to it.  
“Oh, muru, you know I would love to have you along for this, but I don't know if Nick and Judy have a proper guest room in their apartment, and I'm going to be so busy with my studies that I really don't think you'd enjoy it much. Besides, you're starting your spring quarter classes with Lori right?”  
Riina nodded, and gave her mate a small smile. Despite not wanting to be away from him for the two weeks he'd be in Zootopia, Riina was looking forward to starting her college career. She and Lori had each signed up for three classes at Bunnyburrow Technical College, Business Studies 101, The Art of Fashion, and Intermediate Fabrics – a class on how to make more complex clothes than the simple shirts and pants taught in the beginning course. When Lori and Riina had presented their portfolio to Professor Woolerton, she'd immediately suggested they be given the five credits for the beginning course as their work was well above even some of the intermediate level students. In fact, the old ewe had briefly considered putting them in the advanced class, but both girls mentioned that they were happy to start in the middle, as they would need to balance their fashion classes with their business classes. The Professor had agreed, but figured she'd be keeping a close eye on these two. The dress they'd shown off for their coyote friend was amazing – especially for 'amateur' work.  
Bailey stroked his mate's back with his free hand as he grabbed his suitcase with his other. “Besides, we've got muzzletime to keep in touch.”  
“I know this, but it is still not as nice as having your actual muzzle here in front of me.” Rinna replied, and proceeded to demonstrate some of the reasons why having actual muzzle time was better than any silly old phone app.  
“OK, it's two weeks. We can do this Riina. I'll be back before you know it.” Bailey was finding it hard to get out his goodbyes between Riina's kisses, but eventually, she finished by giving him a thorough marking, and then standing back, holding only his paws. “THAT is for any city rabbit or fox who is thinking you are not already mine.”  
Bailey took a deep sniff of the fresh mark and returned the favor to Riina with only a small bit of moisture in his eyes. “And that is for reminding you that I will always be yours my love. Minä rakastan sinua”  
Riina finally let go of Bailey's paws and gave him a small wave as he got into the truck with Lori who would be taking him to the train station. Bailey put his suitcase in the back and then got in front with Lori.  
”Not one word, Lori, or I'm gonna bring up the week Sam had to stay with her sick grandparents in Seaotter,” Bailey commented, instantly short circuiting the smirk his sister leveled his way.  
”Uh, gotcha. But you know I'll take good care of her, I mean, not, you know... that way, but I'll make sure she has lots of company. Besides, we're gonna be super busy our first couple weeks anyway.” She punctuated this by reaching over and gently gripping her brother's paw.  
Bailey sighed, ”Thanks, sis. I'm glad you and she are doing this together. Chalk up another Hopps for the 'Not Farming Carrots Team', eh?”  
”Darn tootin’! Heck, I'm not even gonna do carrot prints on any of my designs!”  
”OOOO! A true rebel!”  
The two siblings shared some more banter and laughter before pulling in to the train station. ”Seriously, though? Stay safe over there in the Big City, OK?” Lori gave her brother one last tender hug and a peck on the cheek which he returned.   
”No worries, sis, I'll call you when I get to Nick and Judy's place.”

Many years ago, Judy Hopps had taken the train into Zootopia for the first time and been amazed at the sights and sounds as it made its way through the main districts before finally stopping downtown. In contrast, Bailey Hopps barely spared a glance at the scenery around him, his eyes glued to the many pictures of his Mate and her family on his iPawd, or looking over the various documents his sister had sent him about the ZPD, ZPA, and various other groups with which she sometimes worked.  
Bailey did lift his head as the P.A. Announced their arrival at Zootopia Central Station. Grabbing his suitcase from the overhead rack, he made his way onto the platform and up to the main terminal where he was to meet his brother in law. Seeing the red fox over at a juice bar he smiled and made his way over.  
”Yo! Nick!”  
The red fox turned to the tan bunny with his own smile, ”Heya, Squirt! Train got in a bit early huh? I was gonna meet you at the platform.”  
”No problem,” Bailey replied as Nick paid for his blueberry and pomegranate juice. He pointed towards the station's main entrance and grabbed for Bailey's suitcase with his free paw.  
”Cheese and Crackers, Squirt, did you pack some lead bricks in here? We've got weights at the ZPD gym ya know!”  
Bailey laughed, he'd carried that case himself, it wasn't that heavy. ”Nah, you're just getting old I guess.”  
”OH! Look at this lovely fountain, it would be such a shame if I were to say... do this,”  
Nick dangled the case over the edge.   
Bailey hopped up and grabbed it out of Nick's hands and gave his brother in law a dirty look. ”You could have just said you didn't want to carry it.”  
Nick laughed and put his paw up in a placating gesture. ”I'm sorry Squirt. For real, I'll take care of it.” Bailey grumbled a bit but handed over his case. ”Sorry, guess I'm a little on edge since this is the first time I'll have been away from Riina for this long since... well, ever.”  
'So that's what's got his favorite brother in law's tail in a twist,' Nick thought. He could easily sympathize. His and Judy's annual ZPA refresher courses had occurred during separate weeks last year and neither of them enjoyed the time apart. He gave Bailey a side hug which Bailey eagerly leaned into, ”I just... I don't know how I'm gonna do it.”  
Nick recalled having similar feelings and he knew Judy experienced them as well during their own separate trips. ”Well Squirt, I can provide foxy hugs upon request. I usually charge four Zoobucks each, but I could be talked into a handful of blueberries as payment instead?” Bailey didn't even look up and it started to make Nick a bit concerned. ”Hey,” he set down Bailey's case and got down on one knee to look him in the eye, ”we'll get you through this. You're gonna be so busy starting tomorrow that...well, I'm not gonna say you won't notice Riina's not here, but at least you'll be distracted. And of course you've got muzzletime for the evenings.”  
Finally, Bailey nodded with a less forced smile. ”Yeah, first time is always the hardest I guess. So, Bogo went for the proposal?”  
”Oh, yeah. Chief Buff was all over showing another Hopps the wonders of the ZPD!” Nick exclaimed with enthusiastic hand gestures.  
Bailey was no con mammal, but it didn't take one to read the sarcasm practically oozing off the fox's body. ”What did he say really?” the rabbit inquired.  
Nick sighed. ”What? You don't believe me? And here I thought you took after your sister's attitude towards foxes...” For some reason, Bailey was starting to get honestly irritated with his brother in law's antics. He guessed it was because of being far away from Riina and that he'd just get used to it. Otherwise, he could see this turning into a very awkward couple of weeks. Still, he needed to say something.  
”NICK!” His unusually sharp tone got the vulpine's immediate attention. ”Look, I love you, but I am really missing Riina right now so could you please either manufacture an off switch or at least dial it back a bit?” Everything about Bailey's posture radiated impatience, and while Nick never let the attitudes of others get in the way of having fun at their expense, Bailey was family, and not only that, one of his favorites of the Hopps.   
”OK, Squirt. I'll put the sarcasm setting on low for now.”  
”Good. So?”  
For just a brief instant, Nick was tempted to say 'sew buttons on your T-Shirt' but settled for a simple ”So, what?”  
Bailey pulled his ears in much the same way his sister would when she was particularly irritated with a certain dumb fox. ”So what did Cheif Bogo ACTUALLY SAY?”  
”Oh, he took one look at the forms, said something like 'another Hopps wants to become a cop? Who cares.' then he signed them.”  
Not yet familiar enough with the Chief to know that he acted that way to practically everyone, Bailey was worried even more about making a good impression to who he now thought of as a difficult mammal. He resolved to do everything is sister suggested and nothing his brother in law did in the hopes that he wouldn't be sent back to Bunnyburrow on tomorrow's train. He might miss his mate, but he had come to Zootopia to work on his possible police career, and it would do him no good at all to be sent back without even completing one ride along.  
The two conitnued their walk to the taxi stand outside of the station and caught a taxi to take them to Nick and Judy's apartment. The two lived in a modest but well kept building about four miles from the ZPD's Precinct One station. Nick's Uncle Ray and Aunt Marnie had a shop on the bottom floor, and while they could have taken the Zootopia Subway from the train station, Nick wanted to give Bailey a chance to see the city a bit before his ride alongs. Bailey's mood improved while his brother in law pointed out various sights, so that by the time they got dropped off at the building where Nick and Judy lived, Bailey was almost apologetic for his earlier mood. ”I guess I was a bit harsh with you Nick...”   
”Don't sweat it, Squirt, but you really are going to have a lot on your mind over the next couple weeks. I only hope it doesn't scare you off. I think it would be nice to have an actual bunny in the BBPD.”  
Proving that he was back in a good mood Bailey answered his brother in law with some snarkiness of his own, ”You ARE married to my sister right? You DO know that the quickest way to make sure a Hopps does something is to suggest they can't handle it?”  
”OK, so, I can turn my sarcasm back up now?” Nick replied, making his way up the stair case to the top floor of the shop where the apartment was.  
Bailey almost blushed, but just grabbed one of his ears and fiddled with it instead. Nick put on his trademark smirk and set down Bailey's case before fumbling for his keys, then he remembered, ”Your sister is home, just knock, I think I left my keys in my other pants.”  
But before he could even raise his paw to knock, the door was flung open from inside, and Bailey found his arms full of his sister, ”BAILEY! Oh I am SO glad you could make it up here! We're going to have so much fun, and you're really going to learn a lot! We've got a ride along tomorrow and then....”  
”SIS! Breathing good, talking later!” Bailey choked out, his ribs creaking from his sister's vice like grip.  
Judy dropped her arms quickly, ”I'm sorry, I'm just really excited you're here. Come in, come in...I'll get you a carrot apple lemonade, there's a nice mom n' pop store a block or so away that makes it.”  
The drink sounded absolutely lovely, and Bailey called out a thanks as Nick showed him to the guest room.  
The first thing Bailey noticed, was that every wall, in fact nearly every flat space available in the large apartment had several paintings or drawings on them. Many of the paintings were portraits, and a fair number of them were of Judy. He didn't think his sister had taken up the arts so, ”Did you do all of these?”  
”Oh? Oh, yeah. It's kind of my hobby. Heh, you should ask your sister about her first time over here. It was... actually the first time I'd gotten the courage to tell her that I loved her.”  
Bailey smiled and opened his suitcase, setting out what he'd need for the morning and putting the rest of his clothes away in a dresser next to the fox sized bed. He almost got sad thinking of how the bed would be the perfect size for him and Riina to share, but Nick put a hand on his shoulder and led him back out to the main room.  
The three sat around Nick and Judy's kitchen/dining room table and drank tall glasses of carrot apple lemonade, enjoying the cool treat and planning out the next day. ”So, You're going to do a ride along with us tomorrow. Bogo's already told us that we'll be doing a standard patrol of the Rainforest district. We probably won't do anything more exciting than catch a few speeders – some folks just don't know when to slow down for the rain. It'll give you a good idea of what we do on a 'normal' day,” Judy explained.  
”Of course, being that this is your sister we're talking about,” Nick interrupted.  
”HEY! It's not like I intentionally go looking for trouble!”  
”You don't need to, Carrots, it always finds you first.” Nick laughed, and soon Bailey and Judy joined in. ”But seriously, you always hear about our big cases – thing is, real police work is about ninety percent looking and waiting for something to happen, 9% paperwork and then maybe 1% actual action.”  
Bailey nodded. While he sort of hoped for something exciting, he'd been in the middle of one of those 1% cases and still bore the metal screws from it, so he was just as happy to face down the prospect of a nice boring day on patrol.  
”When should I set my alarm to ring, sis?” Bailey asked with a stretch. It had been a long train ride, and he was looking forward to turning in early, especially as this would let him call Riina to catch up and see how her first day of college went.  
”Oh, you won't need an alarm,” his brother in law mused, ”5 AM and Judy gets up, makes coffee, turns on that evil EVIL light next to our bed...yeah, I'm sure my yelp of pain will be plenty to wake you.”  
Bailey smiled, waking up early was a farming tradition, and he'd gotten up way earlier on many days, especially when he was training. He had to during his gymnastics career as it was the only way to get some alone time with his high bar. Now that he'd spent a winter learning how to ski and shoot, he wasn't phased at all by the need to get up before the sun.  
”OK, 5 it is then,” Bailey stood up from the table, ”Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go ahead and head to bed...by way of my phone.”  
Judy and Nick shared a smile, each recalling the many hours they spent talking while one of them was away for the night. ”Just don't stay up too late, we've all got a big day tomorrow,” Judy advised, and she and Nick stood as well, giving Bailey a kiss and an ear ruffle respectively as the young buck headed to the guest room.

When Bailey's phone lit up with his mate's face, he noticed that she was wearing one of his t-shirts. He was around her same size, so this was not an unusual occurrence. Though he figured it was probably because his mate missed him that she was dressed like that.  
”Oh, Bailey, I miss you so much already. How am I to be sleeping in our big empty bed?” Riina pouted.  
”Heh, our bed isn't that big Riina, but yeah, going to sleep alone isn't going to be much fun at all. But hey, tell me about you and Lori's first day?”  
Riina's ears pearled up at that, and she told her mate all about their three classes, two of which met five days a week and the other only three times weekly. She told him that his former gymnastics teammate Garret Woolerton's aunt was one of the professors and that she'd helped Lori and Riina get into the intermediate class. Lori had already started on one of thier first fabric projects, while Riina, who was a little better at math, began their first business project. She assured him that they would trade off so that Lori could get some much needed practice with numbers, but since it was the first week, they wanted to make sure they had a good grip on the workload.  
That made sense to the young rabbit, and he hold Riina about the books and paperwork that he'd read on the way into Zootopia, and that he'd be doing a ride along with Nick and Judy the next day. ”And Nick has like, dozens of paintings all over the walls here. He's a really good artist.”  
”OH! I must come up for the weekend then, I would love to see his art... and you of course.”  
”Well, as long as you don't have too many projects for school, I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem. I've got my own big bed that needs a fox in it here...”  
The two mates sighed in unison, then both giggled before saying reluctant goodbyes, each kissing their paws before touching the screen. While he was still missing his mate terribly, Bailey found that having heard her voice and knowing that her first day went very well allowed him enough peace to fall asleep.

At a sharp 5 AM, Bailey's natural body clock, conditioned by years of farm living and gym practice woke him up. He turned off his alarm before it could ring and stretched out a bit, paying particular attention to his right leg and hip as Dr. Kittson had recommended. Feeling no pain or discomfort, he grabbed his toiletries and headed into the guest bathroom for a morning shower. When he got out, the scent of coffee and toast reminded the young buck that dinner had been quite a long time ago. He'd caught a later train and had eaten on the way in, so other than the carrot apple lemonade, he'd not had anything for about twelve hours.  
To his surprise, it was Nick who was up and pouring a couple of cups of coffee and finishing off a few rounds of toast. There was peanut butter and fresh blueberry jam, and he'd also gotten out a couple of bananas and an apple to share.  
”Morning Squirt, change of plans. Judy got called in about two hours ago, a case we've been working on and off for the last three months finally had a breakthrough. Wolford's gonna come by in about fifteen and take us over to where she is. Then we'll head back to the station and turn in all your paperwork. Oh... ”  
Bailey's ears perked up though his mouth was still full of toast. ”Gotta warm ya about ol' Benji. He's our dispatcher and he gets... a little excitable around 'adorable' animals.”  
Bailey didn't particularly consider himself adorable, but noting the way Nick had put air quotes around the word, he had a pretty good idea about what his brother in law was implying. ”He's gonna call me cute, isn't he?”  
Nick nodded, ”I'd say it's a pretty good possibility. Just...try not to be too hard on him. Ben's a big softie. I mean literally, he's a fat cheetah, but his heart is in the right place.”  
Bailey nearly spit his breakfast out, ”A FAT cheetah? How...? How does that even happen?”  
”Hey, beats me – but this is Zootopia after all. Anyone can be anything.”  
Baily laughed and finished his breakfast, putting his dishes in the sink and making sure he had everything he'd need for the day, including a folder with all the documents he'd need to turn in to the ZPD.  
When Bailey expressed an interest in joining the BunnyBurrow Police Department to Constable Oliver Bullford, the old Moose had been overjoyed at the prospect of having his very own Hopps police officer. If Bailey had even a quarter of the raw gumption and skill his sister had, Bullford figured he'd be a natural. Besides that, the Constable had known Bailey almost his whole life, he liked the kid and he knew that Bailey had an outstanding work ethic. So, when he'd spoken to Cheif Bogo about seeing if Bailey could do a ride along with his sister in the big city, it was with an enthusiasm that impressed the usualy stoic Buffalo.  
A knock on the door announced Wolford's arrival so Bailey grabbed a bottle of water to stuff in his day bag along with a few snacks left over from his train trip and joined Nick at the front door.  
”Holy crap, another one?” was Fred Wolford's first comment on seeing the tan rabbit. But his smile and offered paw belied his true feelings. ”Welcome to the ZPD kid. Name's Freddy.”  
”Bailey Hopps,” and the two shook paws.  
”Hey Bailey, watch this!” Nick said with a smirk as he tilted his head back  
”NICK! Don't you dare you son of a vix....” Wolford began before being interrupted by Nick's loud howl. He tried, and failed to contain his own.  
Nick's smirk was on full blast as he commented, ”I mean, what is it with wolves and howling?”  
Bailey couldn't help a snicker as Wolford grumbled under his breath ”Every... freaking... time... Just for that, your red ass is gonna ride in the back. Hopps gets shotgun.”  
Falling into the easy camaraderie, Bailey added his own quip, ”Well, I've never fired one, only a .22 so far, but I'll do my best.”  
”Mother of Wolves, he's like a combination of you and Judy... heaven help us,” Wolford face-pawed as Nick and Bialey shared a high five behind his back.  
As the three got in Wolford's crusier, Bailey figured it was going to be one heck of an interesting day.


	7. Others also dream...

AUTHOR'S NOTE - There is currently no way I can find to remove VariableMammal as a co-creator of this work. I wanted to point out that VM created the Curleyques, but the rest of this world belongs to Selaxes, Myself, and Disney who own the cannon characters.

 

Tara Lagotelli was nervous. She thought at first it was the continuing withdrawl symptoms that were the cause. Though she had not taken nip in six months, three weeks, and five days (but only she and her counselor were keeping track), she cotinued to have terrible headaches, occasional body tremmors, and too many restless nights to remember. But any time she felt like giving up, she would hold her kits, Melody, Harmony, and Hope. She kept a picture of them on her phone that she had altered with a small caption ”Do it for Them.” It helped greatly, and Tara was looking forward to the day when she could tell that to her daughters and have them understand how they were her lights in the darkness. True to her word, their father had never laid eyes on them, and now that he was rotting away in prison, he never would. Tara had made it her goal to do everything she could for her babies, and that had led her to where she was now, about to enter the grounds of BunnyBurrow Technical College to begin a degree in counseling. It was Tara's hope that with the proper training to go along with her personal experience, that she would be able to help others avoid her mistakes.  
Her Grandfather had been so pleased with her he'd helped her fund her college by selling some of his World War 2 memorabilia. One particular signed picture of 'Lucky Buck' Edward Sward taken during a Finding Festival some years ago managed to fetch enough on its own to get Tara's textbooks for the first quarter. When she'd lamented the loss of the family heirlooms, her Grandfather simply said, ”What else am I going to use these things for but to help my family? You and your kits deserve this, Tara.” Her response had been a tearful hug and thank you.  
Ennio reflected on the dark times of the War that nearly emptied the old country of all prey animals. His own family escaped on a crowded transport bound for Zootopia in the hopes of finding a better life. This they did when they eventually settled with some distant cousins in BunnyBurrow and founded the Lagotelli Farms.  
It was never the biggest farm, nor famous for any particular crop, but Ennio had done well enough that even with the loss of his Son and heir (He and his late wife Anastasia had only had two litters of kits with only one son) he'd been able to keep things going. Tara's father and mother had died shortly after she and her three siblings had been born, two other girls, and her brother who was now the de facto heir to the farm. Though they were much like their grandfather in their views towards inter-species relations, they were never as vocal about it as Tara had been during High School. To be honest, her brother Tony pretty much took a live and let live attitude towards the whole situation. Tia and Tessa would make the occasional rude comment, but even their attitudes were chaning. In fact they had both been shocked by the events Tara had gotten into and were quick to offer as much support as they could to help on her recovery.  
As she made her way to the main building of campus (having left the kits with their aunt Tia), Tara caught sight of Lori Hopps and Riina Kettu. One could hardly miss Lori, who had decided to add the BBTC's teal and blue colors to her usual assortment of died fur patches. While Tara was pretty sure that she and Riina were on good terms, she hadn't made any attempts to interact with many of the other Hopps rabbits – Lori included. She wasn't sure what kind of reception she would get and slowed her pace in the hopes that she might just blend into the main crowd and avoid any potentialy unpleasent meetings.  
Mother Luck wasn't with her though, as Lori dropped a few of her books and had to stop to pick them up, which brough her muzzle to muzzle with Tara.  
The two does stared at each other though in Tara's case, it was mostly a look of shame as she cast her eyes down. Riina, however, was going to have none of that.  
”Tara!” The platinum fox said, setting her books on a nearby bench and embracing the doe as if she were a long lost friend, ”So good to see you! Are you here for classes too?” As she waited for Tara's answer, Riina gave Lori a few non verbal hints that things were settled between them and PLEASE don't make a scene.  
For her part, Lori had been made aware of the peace between her brother, his mate, and the Lagotelli doe. Once Lori had heard about what Tara had gone through, she was almost as sympathetic. Setting her own books down, she offered her own hug to the other doe.  
Tara was almost overcome with emotion, mostly relief that yet another person whom she had wronged – if indirectly – was willing to offer forgiveness.  
”It... it's good to see you two as well. Yes, I...I'm starting a program in counselling.”  
Lori put her paw over her mouth as she gasped, ”That's PERFECT for you! I mean, what with the... um... what you went through?”  
Tara nodded, ”Yeah, that's kind of what I was thinking.”  
Riina asked, ”Do you have a recent picture of the kits?”  
Tara excitedly nodded and the three of them spent the last bit before finding their first class trading pictures of Melody, Harmony, and Hope, while Tara exchanged numbers with Lori so they could catch up later.  
With a much less nervous feeling in her heart, Tara eagerly headed to her first class as Riina and Lori headed to their own.  
”I really hope she makes it, she was as much a victim of that Psycho hose beast as Bailey and I.” Riina commented as they entered the fabric design lab, waving to Professor Woolerton as they headed to their ususal table.  
Lori set her stuff down on the floor next to their table and barely stiffled a laughing fit. ”OK, you are getting WAY too good at English insults... where are you getting them from?”  
Riina gave a large smile, ”Your brother in law gave me his Netflix password.”  
The Professor came over to their table, ”Well, you two are early birds as usual.”  
”Hi Janet!” Lori greeted. The Professor had given all of her advanced and intermediate students permission to use her first name while in class. She liked to keep things mostly informal, especially with her really talented students, and she had a feeling that even though they had just gotten started with their formal edcuation, that both Riina and Lori had the raw talent to go as far as they wanted in the fashion world.  
”Say, before we get started on today's project, I was wondering if the two of you might be interested in a bit of extra credit. I know we've just gotten started, but...”  
Riina, always eager to have a chance to practice imediately accepted, ”We'll do it!”  
Lori gently punched the fox in the shoulder, ”YO! Standing right here? But yeah, what did you have in mind?”  
Janet Woolerton outlined the idea she had as the rest of the class filed in and the two girls wrote a few notes (and in Riina's case sketched a crude diagram) on it before everyone settled in for the days practical lesson.

Zootopia – Rainforest District, Vine Ave. At Mangrove St.

”Look, all I'm saying is, I freaking killed in that dress. You can laugh all you want, I OWNED that.” Nick Wilde said as Bailey showed Wolford the pics from Nick's recent trip into the world of Modelling.  
”Yeah, you sure did, you sure you are actually a Todd?” Wolford replied after looking through them.  
Nick just gave him the usual finger sign that all mammals used as Wolford and Bailey shared a laugh at his expense.  
They were interrupted by the radio as they got within sight of Judy's crusier. Bailey's eyes grew at least two sizes as he regarded the size of the other vehicle. ”Sis drove here in THAT? How?”  
His answer came in the voice on the radio, ”Officer McHorn to Z-320, what's keeping you guys?”  
Nick attempted to jump out of the back before remembering that the doors were locked. Wolford stuck his head out of his window and called out ”Over here Jerry!” before parking next to the larger crusier and getting out. Bailey hopped over the hood to join them.  
McHorn put a smile on his face as he greeted the other officer and his new 'partner'.  
”Ah, this must be our new recruit, name’s Jerry McHorn, and NO you may not call me 'Horny'.” He put up his fist which Bailey gave an enthusiastic bump.  
”Wow, yup, he's a Hopps alright.” McHorn said as he pulled his own fist back, pretending the hit had been harder that it actually was. Still, the big Rhino was impressed with the rabbit's strength.   
”Bailey Hopps, hopefully future BBPD officer.”  
”Great to meet ya. OK, here's what we got, Judy's making her way over to that closed store over there. We got a silent auto alarm and a security camera shot of the Capybara that has been hitting several of these stores in this area. We're gonna try and do this the sneaky quiet way, but knowing your sister, I give it even odds as to if it will stay that way. Somebody gonna let the fox out of the back?”  
Wolfod and Bailey shared a ”What fox” look before the wolf returned to the crusier and let a rather indignant Nick Wilde out with a warning that if he started another howl, he'd be riding in the back for the rest of the day.  
”Nice of you to join us Officer Wilde,” McHorn stated before filling Nick in on the situation.  
”I will have you know that is the first time I've ridden in the back, my past notwithstadning – I never did get 'caught'.”  
Wolford and McHorn looked at him and in unison said ”Kitsmas Party last year.”  
”That was ONE time. And besides, it doesn't count, I was asleep.”  
The two senior officers shared another look and again in unison, ”Valentine's Day party...”  
”Uh, guys?” Bailey interrupted, getting the three officers' attention. He pointed at the now sprinting capybara who was being followed by an equally fast grey bunny.  
”STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!” they heard Judy shout.  
Nick, being the smallest and quickest of the three moved to help his partner by intercepting the fleeing criminal.  
”Does that ever work?” Bailey asked the other officers.  
”Not usually,” Wolford replied, but got a surprised look on his face as the Capybara halted just in front of Nick Wilde.  
”First time for everything?” The wolf shrugged.  
Judy caught up and got out her paw cuffs as she approached the now motionless and seemingly compliant suspect. ”See, was that so hard?” She asked before there was a flash of steel.  
Neither Nick nor Judy saw the knife in time. Bailey did, but he was too far away to prevent his brother in law from getting stabbed by the insane capybarra. At the very least, both Bailey and Judy made sure that the large rodent only got one hit in as they simultaneously hit him with a tranq dart from Judy and a swift kick to the gut that knocked all of the wind out of the criminal courtesy of a fast reacting Bailey. McHorn and Wolford took over securing the suspect for transport allowing Judy and Bailey to run over and check on Nick. McHorn commented to his wolf collegue, ”Kid's got some good reflexes,” to which Wolford gave an appreciative nod.  
”Oh gods Nick, are you OK?” Judy asked as she slid next to her husband.  
”Tis but a scratch, however, Ask for me tomorrow and you shall find me a grave man.”  
Bailey laughed out loud, ”OK, Meerkatshio, if you can quote Shakesbear, you're fine.”  
Judy was a little more concerned. It wasn't a deep cut, but it was wide, and it was bleeding a lot. She did her best with the emergency kit in the crusier. ”Bailey, I need to call this in, hold right there and keep the preassure on.”  
Bailey nodded and took over for his sister as she pulled out her radio ”Officer Hopps to Dispatch, 10-00, we are 10-78 at Vine and Mangrove. Subject is 10-92.”  
The voice of Clawhauser came back over the radio, ”Copy that Hopps, sending ambulence to your 20. Who's hurt?” Ben could guess it must be Nick, because Judy had used the officer down code, but he wanted to make sure, he hoped it wasn't her cut... er adorable brother who needed help.  
”N... it's Nick. Slash wound to the thight, not too deep but it's bleeding a lot.” She was mostly able to keep her voice steady, but how much longer that would be would depend if Nick continued to stay concious.  
”OK Judy, just tell him to hang in there, help's coming!”  
”Carrots... it.. hurts...” Nick stated, his voice now much more raspy.  
Bailey scooted over to let his sister take Nick's face in both her paws as he continued to apply preasure to Nick's wound.  
”I know sweetie, it's not a real bad cut at least. Anything else bothering you?” She looked into Nick's eyes and could see he was in quite a bit of pain, but she could also see a bit of her husband's playfulness below it.  
Nick mumbled something that Bailey couldn't pick up over the rain and even Judy had to ask, ”I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that?”  
”I said, there is an empty space in my lap where a bunny should be.”  
”OH! Here, let me move out of the way then and Bailey can sit there. It'll be easier for him to keep preassure on your wound as well.” Judy stated, a triumphant smirk all over her small muzzle.  
”Not what I meant Carrots, and you know it.”  
”Bailey?” Judy asked  
”Yeah Sis?” The buck mimicked her playful tone perfectly  
”Did you hear him say Judy or Bunny?”  
”Pretty sure it was Bunny.” Bailey was already moving as if to get in the fox's lap when the Ambulance pulled up. McHorn and Wolford, having put the Capybara in the other crusier for transport back to Precinct 1, asked if they needed anything else before taking off.  
Judy waved the other officers off before turning to the approaching EMT.  
”Ah great, you two again,” one of the paramedics, a jaguar, greeted. ”So, knife wound?” He asked as they got Nick into the back.  
”Yeah, hurts like a bitch.”  
The Jaguar EMT lifted the makeshift bandage away from Nick's wound and gave a soft whistle, ”mammal, you're gonna have another scar here I'm guessing – at least twenty stitches.” He tapped the front divider letting the driver know to take off.  
”Who's the extra bunny Officer Hopps?” the other EMT, a wolf named Mike added.  
”OH! Mike, Tom, this is my little brother, Bailey Hopps. Bailey, this is Mike Howlson and Tom Katzenburg, they wind up taking care of a bunch of us ZPD cases.”  
Bailey shook both their paws in greeting, recieving nods of respect for his strong grip. ”And who's our pilot?” Bailey asked.   
Judy shrugged, but Mike Answered, ”Bama Hamilton. She's a coyote. Used to drive a tank back in the military.”  
Nick, who had been laying down on the bed sat bolt upright at the mention of the driver's name, ”Not Bama the Hammer?” he asked with uncharacteristic nervousness.  
”Yer damn right!” came a highly country accented voice from the front, ”you jis hold on tight back thar and I'll git ya over to da hospital quiker den mah mama can skin a chicken!”  
Bailey was amused by the accent, even more prounounced than anyone he'd heard in Bunnyburrow and asked his sister, ”So, what's wrong with Bama? She sounds cool enough?”  
Judy, who had strapped herself into one of the seats in the back motioned for Bailey to do the same. ”She's a great driver, but she can get a bit... enthusiastic.”  
At this point, Bama put the hammer down and sped them the rest of the way to Zootopia General in record time.

As expected, Nick's cut was treated and stiched without too much fuss. He was given a tetnus booster to be safe and one pain pill that he was told to take before heading to bed. When they returned to the station, Bailey got to meet most of the day shift as it was near lunch time when they'd finished at the hospital. Ben Clawhauser had his usual reaction to the sight of any remotely adorable animal which prompted both Bailey and his sister to stare down the rotund cheetah, ”Don't call us CUTE!”, which only made Ben's smile wider, ”They're even adorable when they get mad!” he exclaimed in a whisper, only to have Judy grab his tie after jumping up on his desk. She got directly in his face, ”Benji, I love you, but call me cute ONE more time, call any of my relatives cute ONE more time, call ANY RABBIT CUTE one more time and I will shove your Gazelle poster down your throat.”  
Ben was quite startled by Judy's reaction, as were many of the gathered officers, but seeing that Nick had been hurt, they figured she was likely to be on edge. Ben sheepishly nodded that he understood, and Judy streightend his tie for him and hopped back down to her brother. ”So, that's Ben. Let's go meet the other end of the emotional spectrum shall we?” And she led her brother up to the Cheif's office.  
”Come in,” came the imposing and slightly accented barritone of Precint 1's boss.  
Judy and Bailey entered his office and took a seat in the chair that she usually shared with her partner during their meetings with Bogo.  
”Ah, another Hopps. Normally, I wouldn't give a spare thought to you, but you come highly recommended by Constable Bullford, a mammal I had the pleasure of working with some time ago. I also have been told that you displayed some quick reactions this morning during your little adventure. I think I'd like to see how well you handle the less interesting aspects so that I can give your potential future boss a fair evaluation. Officer Hopps – Wilde, show your brother how to fill out the paperwork for this morning's incident.”  
”Yes Sir.” Judy replied, ”is there anything else, Sir?”  
Bogo gave an apraising look to the young buck before him, the very corner of his mouth turning up into a smile, ”I understand you're something of a marksman?”  
Bailey felt this was more of a question than a statement, so he replied, ”More of a marksman in training. My father in law is training me for Biathlon. I'm hoping to qualify for the 2018 games.”  
”Splendid. Did you know, it was my marksmanship record that your brother in law managed to break while he was at the ZPA?”  
Suddenly a lot more nervous, Bailey stuttered, ”N...no, Sir. I... I didn't.”  
”As I understand it, you were part of a recent competition between Nick and another fox, yes?”  
Bailey nodded, ”Tapio Kettu, my father in law. Won two Gold back in '94, would probably have repeated in '98 if the games hadn't been cancelled that year.”  
Bogo had to re-evaluate the young buck in front of him. If Tapio Kettu was training him, then what he had originally planned might backfire in his face. Getting a very thoughtful look on his snout, Bogo didn't quite hear what Bailey had asked him, ”Beg your Pardon?”  
Judy barely restrained a giggle seeing her normally stoic and observant Cheif being distracted, but she really wanted to get the paperwork done so that she could get home to her injured mate.  
”I said, it would be an honor to shoot against you, Sir!” and Bailey gave the cheif a snappy and genuine salute.  
Bogo gave a rare almost smile, ”Something to look forward to tomorrow then, for now, aid your sister with the paperwork and get some rest.” Truly, Bogo would have been happy to go head to head with the rabbit right now, but given who was training him, he wanted to put in a few practice rounds, just in case.  
Bailey turned to his sister as Bogo dismissed them from his office. ”So, is it normal to feel like you've escaped with your life after you talk to him?”  
Judy smiled, ”You're not the first person to ask me that, and I suppose it might be. Honestly, he's got a soft spot, but don't tell him that. Let's go get this report started so we can all get home. I'm thinking Chinese take out for tonight, sound good?”  
Bailey nodded and followed his sister into the shared office where she and Nick spent most of their 'in Precinct' time.  
Most mammals found paperwork to be tedious, boring, and mind numbing. Bailey, partially because it was so new to him, and partially because he really did want to embrace a similar dream as his sister, approached the task with concentration and focus. This was as much an important part of Police work as his physical training, so he wanted to absorb as much information as he could. Judy commented once they had finished that she wished Nick was a tenth as enthusiastic as Bailey had been. Said vulpine had gone home straight from the hospital rather than return to his shift.  
Judy put the finishing signature on the report, dropped it off at records and then told Bailey to wait in the lobby for her as she was going to change out of her uniform in to some civvys. She had a spare back at the apartment and since she'd been in the rainforest most of the morning, and had a bit of Nick's dried blood stuck to her shirt, her current uniform was definitely due for a wash.  
Back in the lobby, Bailey came over to Clawhauser's desk to say goodnight. The usually bubbly cheetah was still a bit stunned by Judy's earlier outburst so he cautiously gave a wave at the approaching rabbit.  
”Hey, Ben was it? Listen, I'm...I don't know about how you and Judy usually get on? But...yeah, sorry about her earlier anger. I think she was just really upset that Nick got hurt.” Bailey noticed how Ben visibly relaxed after his statement and took the large cat up on his offer to hop on to the desk.  
The cheetah gave a sigh, ”Yeah, they're really protective of each other, it's really...um... nice.”  
Bailey laughed at the poor chastized cat who was making such an effort to avoid using a certain word. He asked a few more questions about what Ben did at the front desk, amazed at the cat's ability to multitask. While the young buck wondered just how the cheetah had developed a body type so far from his species' norm, he didn't feel it was his business to ask about that.  
Eventually, Judy came out of the locker room ready to head home, wearing a ZPD T-shirt and black casual jeans. Before he hopped back down, Bailey stopped his sister. ”Judy, I think you might owe Ben an apology for earlier.” The buck started tapping his foot with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face.  
Judy's ears lowered down her back and she looked up at the big cat. ”Yeah, I'm... I'm sorry, Ben. I know you mean well, just...with Nick hurt I'm kinda in a mood about it.”  
Ben smiled, ever forgiving and cheerful, ”Oh don't sweat it Judy, no hard feelings.”  
Judy smiled and turned to head to the front door, but Bailey remained in the same position. ”A REAL bunny apologizes with a hug, sis.”  
Judy turned back around to see her rather indignant brother and her somewhat expectant co-worker. Heaving a long suffering sigh, she took a few hops and jumped up to hug around as much of Ben's neck as she could reach, ”I'm sorry Ben.”  
Ben purred a little as he patted the rabbit officer's back, ”Thanks, Judy, but really, it's OK. Go take care of your fox!”  
Bailey nodded in satisfaction, ”That's better. See you tomorrow Ben!”  
As the two rabbits left the station, Ben Clawhauser grabbed a bag to cover his muzzle and, after checking to make sure no one was watching ducked under his desk and shouted ”CUTE CUTE CUTE O M GOODNESS BUNNIES ARE SO CUTE!!!!” into the bag.  
Outside the ZPD building, one of Judy's ears twtiched, but she chose to ignore it as she and her brother headed home for the night.

 

AN – Players of Heroes of the Storm may recognize a certain character whom I have outright stolen. Astute readers will note a reference to one of Selaxes' OTHER collaborations in this story. There is a limited amount of crossover one can do between that story and this one, but a picture or two? Maybe some memories from Grandpa Ennio? Sure!


	8. A family visit.

The rest of his first week at the ZPD proceeded as one might expect. One or two more suspects to run down, though fortunately no more injuries. Nick returned on that Thursday but was relegated to parking duty. Judy forced her little brother along with the vulpine, partially to show him that there truly were some very boring parts of police work, but also so that her mate would have some company and maybe not be quite so bored during his shift.  
The two were currently riding in the Parking Enforcement Vehicle or ”P.E.V JokeMoblie Mark 2” as Nick had christened the ZPD's newest parking enforcement vehicle. This one was a hybrid drive, unlike the fully electric model that Judy had used when she'd first met her fox, and as a result, could actually travel at reasonable speed. Nick wouldn't be chasing down Flash in it anytime soon, but it could do a respectable 60 mph if needed. It was also quite comfortable for the two mammals as it actually had full doors and windows so they could enjoy the AC as they drove through Sahara Square, not to mention a heater for Tundratown. Most importantly, it was much larger than the previous model, allowing for anything up to a wolf to drive it with no cramped muscles afterwards. Speaking of the latter, Nick noticed that Bailey kept rubbing his right hip, and he must have been in some pain as he didn't really try to hide what he was doing.  
”Hey Squirt, you OK over there? Looks like your cybernetic implants may need an adjustment.”  
Bailey wasn't in much pain, but it dull and persistent, so he managed a smile as he replied, ”Yeah, know anywhere I might be able to get an adjustment?”  
Nick took a look around and smirked, he knew just the place. ”I think we can arrange something. We've made our morning quota in any case, so... yup, right ahead.” Nick parked the P.E.V. and led Bailey to a destination about which his sister would have shouted a warning.  
Entering the Mystic Springs Oasis main lobby, Bailey noticed the dark, the pleasant smell, and the half naked Yak with what looked like a plague of flies around his head behind the counter.  
The Yak looked up and parted his long hair before greeting the two. ”Oh, hey Nick, long time no see man. It's been like, three months and five days at least. That ain't Judy with you is it?”  
”Hey Yax, observant as always. This is Judy's younger brother Bailey Hopps. He's been doing some ride along with the ZPD this week. Wants to be cop just like his sis.”  
”Far out man!” Yax said, offering his hoof for a shake to the rabbit who now noticed that the Yak was completely naked, not just shirtless. ”So little bunny bro, what can we do for you?”  
Nick waited for Baily to have any kind of reaction. And waited...  
”Great to meet you too Yax, been having a lotta trouble with my right hip. I had to have it kinda rebuilt after a bad fall last year. I could really use a nice massage if you've got someone here who could do it?”  
Nick was still waiting for the reaction, his smirk losing just a bit of its usual smugness.  
”Oh yeah, Shadow isn't busy right now, she's about the only one we've got who can work on smaller mammals. You'll find her over on the west side of the pleasure pool before the snack bar, oh, and you'll need to get natural if you know what I mean,” the big Yak suggested, pointing to the ”No Clothing” sign before the entrance to the main facility.  
Now Nick himself was getting wide eyed as Bailey – without hesitation – moved over to a locker area and took off his clothes. He looked back over to his brother in law, ”Coming, or is this place too much for your city fox eyes?”  
Nick shook his muzzle back and forth a few times before joining Bailey over by the lockers, ”When did Judy tell you about this place?” He asked, figuring the only way Bailey could possibly be so comfortable here was if he'd been warned in advance.  
He got another shock when Bailey replied, ”Judy didn't say anything, but Tapio and I take saunas at least three times a week and we don't wear clothes in there so yeah, I'm fine with being naked.”  
Nick stared at his brother in law. He figured he could lament the lost opportunity to get one over on the bunny or go in and enjoy the spa. He was curious about the sauna as when he and Judy had visited a couple months prior it hadn't been mentioned.  
”Huh, guess Pappa Tapio didn't want to share it then. Or he just forgot. You guys were pretty much occupied with each other in any case.” Bailey mused as the two entered the main courtyard and made their way over to the snack bar near the pool.  
”Hey! Over here!” came a cheerful chirping voice from a table set a few feet away from the snack bar under a nice shady palm tree. Bailey looked over and his eyes grew wide in surprise. He'd seen squirrels before, the Curleyques were acquaintances back in Bunnyburrow, but Shadow was much larger than any other squirrel he'd ever seen, in fact she was probably as tall as Bailey if she stood on her tip toes. She was also entirely black furred and had membranes connecting her wrists and ankles. No wonder she worked here, the rabbit thought, it would be hard for someone with that body shape to even wear clothes in the first place.  
”Just lay on down here and I'll get to work on ya. Nick? I can call Kimmy over if you need anything?” Shadow led Bailey over to her massage table while Nick just shook his head in the negative. ”Nah, I think I'll take advantage of your wife's other talents,” he said as he took a seat at the snack bar and received a blueberry juice from the clouded leopard behind it.  
Bailey was all still showing all the bunny signs of curiosity, so Shadow chirped at him.  
”What, you've never seen a squirrel before?” She asked, winking at the rabbit.  
Bailey just shook his head, ”Not one that looks like you at least.”  
Shadow gave a chittering laugh as she started her work by laying a towel over Bailey's back and getting her hands warmed up. ”Well, I'm a Japanese Flying Squirrel, though my family's been in Zootopia long enough that I don't know any Japanese. We're the largest flying squirrel species. Sometimes we even get mistaken for flying lemurs.”  
”That's cool... I'm just an ordinary rabbit... oh man that feels good,” Bailey replied as Shadow began her magic to work out the kinked muscles around his hips. She stopped a moment and sniffed at Bailey's hip closely. ”What... happened to you here?” she asked, her tail forming a question mark.  
”Long story, but basically, an ill advised cliff jump mixed with a rock or ten... there are two plates and a couple screws down there. Doesn't usually bother me, but we've been on patrol all week and most of it has been foot patrol.”  
”OH! Well, that explains the metal smell then. OK, I can work around this.” Shadow replied and proceeded to do just that as she and Bailey discussed his lost gymnastics dream and his current training in both police work and Biathlon. Shadow mentioned that she'd almost qualified for the Animalympics in Staff fighting, a legacy her family carried over from their homeland. After an hour long treatment, Bailey felt back up to 100%. ”So, what do I owe you?”  
Shadow laughed, ”Uh, nothing? You're a guest of a member so we don't charge.”  
Bailey smiled and gave the squirrel a hug in thanks which she eagerly returned, noticing the smell of fox on him.  
”You and Nick? I know he has a bunny mate, but I thought that was Judy?”  
Bailey's ears shot up and he shook his head, ”NO! No... Nick's my brother in law. My mate is back in Bunnyburrow. Her name's Riina, she's a platinum fox.”  
”OH! Sorry... the scent is faint enough I couldn't tell who it was, just what. Anyway, glad I could help! Be sure and drink at least six ounces of water too!” And with that Shadow scampered back to her massage table, leaving Bailey to make his way over to the snack bar where Nick was chatting with the clouded leopard behind the bar.  
”Hey, there's my bunny bro! All adjusted for the afternoon of sitting on our butts looking for nasty mis parked cars?” Nick greeted.  
”Sure am, though Shadow suggested I have a glass of water first.”  
”No worries, Kim here will fix you up, but better give him a bottle to go, we need to get back to the grind.”  
Kim chuckled, handing over the bottle to the rabbit who thanked her and followed his brother in law back to the main lobby.  
The two got dressed and back to their vehicle, Bailey finding it much easier to move around now that he'd had a small adjustment. He'd have to remember this place. ”So, Shadow said you were a member?”  
”Yup. Ask your sister about her first time there. I was expecting you'd have a similar reaction.”  
”Heh, thought so. Nah, I'm sure you've got some things to show me that might get a reaction, but naked animals? Nope. Not with having grown up with four brothers sharing the same room. And the sauna.”  
”Remind me to ask your father in law about that sauna then, sounds relaxing.”  
Bailey nodded giving his assurance that he would as the two continued their patrol.

Riina, Tapio, and Ilona Kettu boarded the Zootopia bound afternoon train and settled into some seats in the mid sized section of one the cars. Riina was positively glowing with excitement at seeing her mate, and also Zootopia. The family had been to the large city only when they'd first arrived from Helsinki where their sponsors (and distant cousins) had picked them up and taken them out to Bunnyburrow. They'd not spent more than a few hours there at the most, so this was going to be fun for all of them. Her parents knew that no matter what Zootopia had to offer for sights, there was only one thing she was interested in seeing, and it had tan fur and long ears. They didn't mind, figuring they would be able to see a few spots themselves while their daughter got reacquainted with her mate.  
”Mansikka, if you vibrate any more, you will knock the train from its tracks,” Tapio admonished, but he was smiling at her, so Riina didn't take it too harshly.  
”I am sorry Poppa, it has only been a week, but it feels like so much longer.”  
Tapio brought her on top of his and Ilona's laps and both parents gave her small nuzzles and a hug to calm her down. ”We understand little one. It is the first time you've been away. Just try to keep your clothes on until we get to Nick and Judy's home, yes?”  
Furiously blushing Riina could only muster an indignant squeak of embarrassment at her father's comment.  
To her credit, Riina did manage to keep herself decent until they got to the tailor shop and Nick and Judy's apartment, but it was a near thing. One sniff was all it took for her to take off like a white comet to the room where Bailey was staying. All the adults heard was a click of the lock, a yelp of surprise and from then on the occasional quiet moan.  
”Well, I see the kids are settled in, welcome to Zootopia!” Judy greeted her in-laws.  
”Hah, yes, I expect they will come up for air sometime tomorrow afternoon or so. In the meantime, Ilona and I have never seen the city up close, do you have somewhere you would recommend?”  
Judy deferred to Nick as even though she'd been in the city for three or so years, he still knew it much better. ”Why don't we start with something simple. I've made up a room for you guys, you'll have to excuse all the paintings, but you should have enough space.” Nick said letting them into his 'studio' where he'd put an inflatable mattress for the fox couple.  
”Nick, you did all of these?” Ilona asked.  
”Yup, bit of a hobby. I put my favorite ones out in the dinning room.”  
”They are quite well done,” the red fox continued, admiring the skill and use of color.  
”Thanks, kinda thinking once Judy and I get tired of making the world a better place by putting our lives on the line I might be able to brighten it up with some of my art. I'm no Bob Moose or Thomas Catcade, but who knows?”  
After getting Tapio and Ilona settled, the four adults headed out to a nearby coffee shop with outdoor seating. Seeing his Uncle in the downstairs shop, Nick invited the older tod to come along, but was politely refused as his Uncle Ray was very busy with an order. He did stop to introduce himself to the Finish Foxes before they made their way down the street.  
The three foxes and one bunny entered the cafe and both Tapio and Ilona smirked at the name ”Street Fox Coffee”.  
”So... do we need to worry about the quality of the coffee here, Nick?” Tapio asked with a wink.  
”More like the servers. This place only employs vixens. Owner figures, 'might as well embrace the stereotype as long as it sells coffee'. But they're absolutely not street foxes. One of them is the owner's daughter, and our usual server, heya Melenie!”  
A sharply dressed vixen that looked a few years older than his own daughter approached Tapio and the rest of the party. ”Heya back NickandJudy (she purposefully ran their names together), who're the new folks? He looks hot!”  
Ilona let out a snarky laugh, ”He's also MINE.”  
Melenie put on a good show of looking disappointed, ”Why do all the pretty ones get taken...”, she mused, ”in any case, you want your usual Nickandjudy?”  
Judy answered, ”that will be fine for us, you might need to give Tapio and Ilona a moment to look over the choices though?”  
Tapio shook his head, ”Not necessary, two Turkish coffees, medium sweet.”  
Melenie wrote the order down on her pad and commented, ”those are pretty cool names, but not from around here. Where ya from?”  
Tapio and Ilona looked at each other and winked, ”Bunnyburrow” they said in unison.  
Judy snorted as Nick tried and failed to hold in his own mirth, ”you are a very bad influence on my in laws, Nick.” and she gave him a playful punch in the arm.  
The server didn't seem phased at all as she smiled back and turned a 180 to go tell the barista what to make.  
Once their drinks arrived, the four settled into catching up with the latest family news. Nick and Judy were of course very curious about Bailey's training now that spring would have melted all the snow back home. She wondered if Tapio was just running her brother through shooting drills.  
”Actually, this is one of the reasons that we came along with Riina. A distant cousin of mine runs the Biathlon and cross country training center in Tundratown. I was hoping to go look at the facilities and have Bailey check them out as well. If he's going to be doing any more training for his police work here in the city, it would be good to know he's got somewhere to train for his other dream.”  
Judy and Nick both smiled and nodded, ”That sounds like something we should all do, I'd love to see the winter games training grounds. Doesn't Wolfrod have a cousin on the Zootopia National Hockey team?” Judy asked her mate.  
”Yup, James Howlton, his mother and Freddy's are sisters. Last I heard Jimmy had been promoted to assistant captain. I'll give Fred a call when we're done here. I don't think that Bailey's going to be doing much more than... what he's probably doing right now for the next few hours at least.”  
They all laughed at the kids' expense and ordered a second round of coffee along with some small pastries. Though not as good as Gideon Grey's they were decent, and made for a nice light snack before dinner which would take place once the kids came up for air – or two hours, since Judy and Nick both wanted to take the family to their favorite Japanese place and had already made the reservation.

Back at the apartment, Riina and Bailey finally did come up for air after losing count of how many times they had enjoyed each other. Currently snuggled together, noses twitching in happiness at each other's scent marks (newly applied), it was Bailey who finally mustered the energy to move.   
”Sorry my love, but I really need some new water... and to get rid of some old water.”  
Riina at the mention of water, didn't even speak as she bolted into the bathroom across the hall and shoved her muzzle under the faucet. Bailey took a moment to compose himself, then followed her in.  
”Sorry, muru, but when you said water, I was suddenly just extremely thirsty.”  
Bailey got a coy smirk on his face after finishing his own long drink, ”So... if I say Hug?”  
Riina may not have been Nick, but she could pick up a hustle when one was shown to her, ”Now, my little pupu, what have we been doing the last two hours?” I am thinking we should be getting ready for when everyone gets back, yes?”  
Bailey nodded, giving a shrug, ”it was worth a try at least.” Riina did give him a quick hug before hopping into the shower for a quick cleaning. ”Now, normally, I would want my rabbit in here with me, but we are needing to get clean, so please wait your turn?” Riina called out before disappearing behind the shower curtain.  
”Yeah, you're right. I'll go grab us some clothes then while you get clean.”  
Fifteen minutes later, freshly washed and brushed, the two kids headed into the main living room in time to hear their folks climb the stairs outside.  
Opening the door, Judy was assaulted with the smell of what had been going on, though it was muted a bit by the bathroom fan Riina had turned on, and the scent of soap from both kids. She ducked her head back out, ”There's a fair bit of fox funk in there, not to mention rabbit funk, I'll open a window before you come in.”  
Nick's smirk was set on full while Tapio and Ilona hid grins of their own behind their hands.  
Calling out, just in case the two younger mammals weren't quite finished, Judy announced, ”We're home!” before opening the front door wide, and going to the nearby window and opening it as well.  
Riina and Bailey were at the dining room table, each having a glass of juice, and while it was clear they had certainly been mating, they both seemed satisfied – for the moment.  
”Heh, sorry about the scent, Sis... I guess we should have opened a window or something earlier...” Bailey bashfully offered.  
”Don't worry about it,” Judy replied, giving her brother a small peck on the cheek in greeting, ”It's not like any of us are surprised.”  
Both kids blushed, with red tinted ears. When she raised her own head back up, Riina finally got her chance to ask about all the paintings around the walls. ”Where did you get all of these?” She asked in curiosity.  
Nick wiggled his fingers, ”right here, actually.”  
It took the platinum fox a moment to figure out what Nick had meant, but when she did she got a wide smile on her muzzle, ”You are very talented Nick! Have you ever sold any paintings?”  
”One or two. Not for a whole lot of money. That's why I have the super high pay low risk police job.” he winked at Riina as he finished.  
”Har har,” Judy added, ”but yeah, he's really good. OH! He's got this one painting of me you might like to see, since you're into fashion.”  
”Now, Carrots, don't take too long to show her that one, a) it's not finished, and b) reservation at Kujo's?”  
Judy nodded, but still eagerly grabbed Riina's paw to take her back into the art room she was sharing with Bailey. ”This won't take too long, let me just... ” she put her finger on her chin, then smiled, moving a picture that was on the floor from in front of a mostly finished portrait of Judy in an absolutely stunning full length gown.  
Riina immediately got her phone out and took several pictures, much to Judy's surprised delight, ”Well, I knew it was good, but what are all the pics for?”  
”Professor Woolerton, Janet, she assigned Lori and I a special extra credit project, and this,” the fox excitedly pointed at the picture, ”will be perfect!”  
Judy's ears stood straight up, ”Wait, you're going to MAKE that dress in the painting?”  
Riina nodded, smiling, back at the rabbit.  
”Well, to quote Ben? Awwwwww!” before breaking into a giggle.  
Riina laughed with her, ”we'll certainly do our best!”

”JUDY! RIINA! Ride's here!” Bailey called out from the main room, his parents and Nick having already gone down to the waiting cab.  
The family sat around a large flat grill upon which the sea otter chef expertly diced, sliced and served both vegetables and shrimp while putting on quite the show. The two rabbits complimented the chef (who was an acquaintance of Judy and Nick) on his preparation, to which he replied, ”They should be good, they came from your family's farm!”  
This was no surprise to Judy, but Bailey got a huge smile on his muzzle and ordered another serving which the otter was more than happy to fix. Bailey even got the nerve to try one of his mate's shrimp, and while he didn't care for the texture and knew he'd probably be a little tummy sore in the morning, he had to admit the taste wasn't that bad.  
The dinner with a show at Kujo's eventually wound down and Judy made her call to Freddy Wolford asking if his cousin might be able to show them around the training grounds. As it turned out, the Zootopian team were practicing that day, so while he couldn't give them a personal tour, Jimmy Wolford offered to at least meet them and make sure they made the connection with Tapio's cousin who could show them everything they wanted.  
Plans were finalized and everyone returned to there rooms at the apartment, bellies full.  
As he cuddled with Riina, Bailey wondered about Cheif Bogo's reaction to having a shooting contest with him. At first the imposing Buffalo had seemed eager, but when Bailey mentioned he was training with Tapio Kettu, he'd gone so far as to postpone their competition to the following week.  
Riina giggled a bit and then got a very proud smile on her face. ”Pappa was known as the ”Finnish Fire Fox” at the games. He was only the second small mammal to ever compete in Biathlon, and for him to have won two medals was very unexpected. Usually, in our size class, it was the Russian Wolves who dominated. Pappa inspired a lot of animals during that time. Maybe your chief was one of them?”  
Bailey idly trailed his fingers through Riina's back fur as he thought about it, ”Yeah, I suppose. I guess we'll find out next week. Maybe Momma and Poppa can stop by the Precinct to say hi tomorrow.”  
”Well, if we are going to check out the training grounds, it's going to be a busy day, but maybe.” With what Bailey unashamedly called a cute yawn, Riina turned to give him a peck on the muzzle, ”Now, since tomorrow is so busy, let's sleep now, yes?”  
Bailey returned her kiss and snuggled into her back, drawing in her scent and feeling very contented as sleep claimed them both.


	9. A proposal... but not THAT kind...

The next morning, an excited family piled into Freddy Wolford's van and headed to the Tundratown Training Grounds which would host the 2018 games. Since he had the day off along with Nick and Judy, Freddy agreed to drive since it would give him a chance to watch his cousin practice with the rest of the Zootopian National Hockey Team.  
When the group crossed the tunnel from Savana Central into Tundratown, Tapio couldn't help opening his window and taking a deep breath of the snow filled air, “Ahhh... now this smells like home, eh Mansikka?”  
Riina leaned over her father's lap and took a sniff, nodding in appreciation. She turned back to her rabbit who playfully licked a snowflake off of her muzzle.  
Soon, they approached the TTG facility. Built next to a mountain, the occupants of the van could see the many skiing runs criss crossing the hills above the main training grounds. Off to one side were the ski jump ramps (sized for large, medium, small, and extra small mammals), along with the bobsled and luge runs - currently only medium and small animals were allowed to compete in these events as it was deemed way too dangerous for large animals to hurl themselves down a sled run at over 120kph while the very small animals simply didn't have enough weight to make the speed needed for exciting runs.  
Surrounding the main entrance in a loose U shape were the indoor arenas for Ice Skating and Hockey, and it was to one of these that the group now headed. Soon, Fred spotted his cousin getting out of his truck and retrieving a large hockey bag from the bed.  
“Jimmy!” Fred called out, giving a short playful howl which was eagerly returned. The two cousins hugged and ruffled each others' ears in greeting.  
“Heya Freddy, these the folks you were talking about?”  
“Yup! This is Nick and Judy, of course you know them already, The platinum fox is Riina, and then we got Bailey the Biathlon Bunny, and standing behind them are Ilona and Tapio...”  
“Kettu? The Finnish Fire Fox?” Jimmy practically gushed as he eagerly made his way over for a paw shake.  
Tapio nodded and gave a somewhat embarrassed smile. “I have not been the Finnish Fire Fox in over 20 years, but I am hoping to train this one,” he placed a paw on Bailey's shoulder, “to be at least as good as I was.”  
“Wow! Bailey, you've got yourself one hell of a teacher then!” Jimmy grabbed his hockey bag and turned towards the entrance to the practice arena, “Tell ya what, after you're done with Laurie, why don't you swing by and I'll introduce you to the next Animalympic Ice Hockey Champions?”  
The group eagerly agreed and split up. While Fred went to watch the hockey team, the others were soon approached by a slightly older arctic fox who gave Ilona and Tapio a strong hug and then a playful head ruffle to Riina.  
Tapio did the next round of introductions. “Everyone, please say hi to Laurie WaakTaar, he's my 2nd or maybe 3rd cousin from Norway. Laurie, this is Bailey, Riina's mate I was telling you about, and this is Nick and Judy Wilde, their brother and sister.”  
Laurie greeted the family, “So, I'm guessing this one and Bailey are the brothers?” he pointed at Nick with a wink.  
Judy laughed, “HA, no. I'm Bailey's sister. I picked up this ol' thing at the Ice cream shop.” her gentle and loving squeeze to his arm laid to rest any ill feelings Nick might have had about being called 'old'. Especially when she followed up her introduction by giving him a cheek nuzzle.  
Laurie smiled, “Well, let's head on in and maybe get a hot chocolate then I will show you where we train for cross country and biathlon.”  
The family made their way into a mess hall that was relatively empty, got their drinks and sat down at a table for small mammals. Judy had a question she'd been meaning to ask since she saw Jimmy Wolford's reaction to Tapio.  
“So, Laurie, I mean, I'm not a huge follower of all the Animalympic sports, but... I had no idea Tapio was so well known? I mean, it's been 20 years since he won his medals? Not that I don't think it's cool and all but...”  
Nick gently pushed Judy's face into his chest, “She babbles when she's nervous sometimes. OW! Deserved that...” Judy lowered her ears down her back and gave Nick another punch just to emphasize the first one.  
For his part, Tapio gave an easy smile and a laugh. He then reached over to take Judy's paw. “Do you know how you were the first Bunny to become a police officer?”  
Judy nodded.  
“I was the first fox to compete at the Animalympic Winter games.”  
Judy's entire face lit up and her paws moved to just under her suddenly wet eyes, “That... that is s-so..... cool!”  
Tapio nodded, “Well, I mean, there is no heartwarming story about how I had to overcome prejudice against foxes or anything of that – it just hadn't been done before?” he ended with a shrug, “I mean, we are smaller mammals, and there were not as many events for 'smalls' twenty years ago – excepting the Pan-Rodentia games, but the largest animals THEY allow are squirrels, so... eh? Just the way it worked out.”  
Riina gave her father a hug and a cheek kiss, “well, I am still very proud of you Poppa!”  
Not to be out done, Ilona offered her mate the same treatment as her daughter, “as am I.”  
Nick, never one to pass up the opportunity for a snarky remark found that he really didn't have one to make. Instead he offered a toast, “Well, aren't we all just a bunch of trailblazers?” to much contented clinking of mugs.  
Laurie turned to address Bailey directly, “Well, shall we go see just how fast a trail YOU can blaze young rabbit?”  
Bailey nodded, “OH! But, I didn't, I mean... I don't have my skis?”  
Laurie put his arm around Bailey's shoulder as he guided the group towards the Cross Country track, “I think we might be able to find you a loaner set.”

Bailey entered the pro shop where the athletes training at Tundratown could get 'geared up' with the latest and greatest that sports suppliers had to offer. When Laurie led him back to the ski section, Bailey had a hard time keeping his jaw off the floor. In front of him were more kinds of skis then the young buck had ever seen – or even known existed. Tapio immediately moved over to the rabbit and other small mammal section, his practiced eye settling on a set of K2 carbon fiber Xcountry skis that would be perfect for his son in law. He selected two pair and then moved over to the boots section, Bailey and the others following him over.  
Bailey was shown three types of boots and tried them all on, selecting a set of Nike Fleet foot boots and bindings. The family took them back over to the skis where Laurie met them with another arctic fox in tow.  
“Bailey, this is my sister Anya. She's the one who will get everything put together.”  
Bailey was still overwhelmed by the equipment and just nodded, handing his boots and bindings to the smiling fox who took everything back to the shop behind the counter and called out, “Ten minutes!”  
Bailey became a bit shy when he saw Tapio reaching for his wallet and approached his father in law. “Uh, I can... probably help pay for all of this Poppa... I mean, if you give me some time?”  
Tapio chuckled, “No no, this is on me. You remember what I said about proper equipment, yes? Well, you are shooting very well, but that is only half of biathlon. You need a good set of skis, or your perfect target shots will be wasted as you lag behind in time between stations. Besides, consider it a late late... very late Kitsmas gift.”  
Bailey hugged Tapio close, “Thank you so much Poppa.”  
Tapio returned the hug, giving Baily a small mark on his cheek, “You are family my young apprentice. With these skis, you will be even faster than I was at your age. And you will need to be. This is the Animalympics. With all due respect to Nick's friend Flash, they don't let Sloths compete.”

Fifteen minutes later, the family, minus Bailey was watching said rabbit from the comfort of a heated observation lounge overlooking a 3km ski track. Bailey himself, after putting on his new skis and getting properly stretched out, was making his way around the track as fast as he could. Laurie was out there at the side keeping time, while Tapio kept his own clock up in the lounge.  
Riina was at the window, repeating 'come on' over and over in her head, trying to give her mate extra strength through sheer will.  
Bailey pushed as hard as he ever remembered, being mindful of the lessons Tapio had given him. He would go hard in the straight level portions, and conserve energy on the climbs, taking advantage of any drops to get set up. His best time had been fifteen seconds slower than the time that had won bronze at last year's games, but that was on a practice track of dubious quality. In order to qualify, Tapio had told him, he would need to beat that time. This was not strictly true as the teams actually took the top ten fastest qualifiers, but it was a good mark to shoot for, and Tapio had long since discovered that Bailey did much better when he had a goal to shoot for – a legacy of his previous training in gymnastics.  
With a final burst on the last straight, Bailey crossed the finish line, taking deep breaths and continuing to ski for a bit to cool down properly. He made his way over to Laurie, unable to read the fox to find out how he did.  
“Well?” He asked while still a little out of breath.  
Laurie looked at his watch, then gave a series of hand signals up to Tapio in the lounge. Tapio returned these and Laurie nodded. Bailey had fallen short of the bronze medal time by only three seconds. There was definitely hope for him to qualify. Time to let the bunny know the good news.  
“Bailey, your time was only three seconds off from qualifying. And this was your first run of the day. I think we can definitely work something out. I am amazed at how quickly you've picked this up, but I suppose your gymnastics training has helped your conditioning?”  
Bailey nodded, pleased he'd managed to shave so much time off his best run, “yeah, I was worried at first that I might have lost that during my rehabilitation, but Poppa Tapio made sure I didn't.”  
“That he did... that he did. Let's go join them shall we?”

Bailey found himself immediately assaulted by his fox, “Pupu, you did SO well! You were like a furry comet out there!”  
Bailey was proud, but still mindful of the work ahead. Still, he returned his mate's eager nuzzles as they walked to Tapio and the rest of the family.  
Judy gave Bailey a strong hug, “Not bad, little brother, not bad at ALL! I think you might even be faster than me!”  
“Well, as long as I'm wearing skis, I probably am. Thanks Jude!”  
Nick added his own two cents, “Pretty good time Squirt, only three off the Bronze from last year,” and gave the young buck a playful head ruffle.  
Laurie and Anya joined the rest of the family and another round of hot chocolate was passed out. The fox shared his own impressions of Bailey's first run on a 'real' course and got a serious look on his face as he stood up to address the family.  
“Bailey. It is time for you to make a serious decision. You are fast. You have some very good natural talent, and from what Tapio tells me, your shooting is already close to being at competition level. But if you are going to do this, then there is a lot of work ahead. I will want you to practice at least three hours, four times a week for the next two months. That is how long you have to get those three seconds off your skiing time and improve your shooting by at least five points. You will probably want to be here at the facility during that time, but you could take weekends to spend in Zootopia. I am afraid you will not be able to make trips down to Bunnyburrow until after the qualifier though. So, I have only one question for you, and you may think about it overnight. Are you willing to do this?”  
Bailey thought about it for a few moments. Being away from his mate, save for the weekends when she could perhaps come up to Zootopia? Putting his police training on hold? He took a look around the family and found only support and encouragement, Nick gave him a double thumbs up and a wink. Judy nodded eagerly, “We'll be happy to fix your room up at the apartment.” Ilona and Tapio gave their own nods and smiles, but it was Riina who would give him the push he needed, “Muru, this is your DREAM. You must make your decision, but please do not worry about me. I know Lori and I will be very busy with our studies so do not worry at all. I will come up when I can, yes? You can DO this my love.”  
Bailey took a final look around the table and faced Laurie, standing up he approached the arctic fox with his paw out, “I don't need to think about this overnight. I've wanted to compete in the Animalympics since I was a kit messing around on the jungle bars back home. I want this... Coach.”  
Laurie Waaktaar shook the paw of his newest trainee and addressed the family, “Then it is settled, Bailey Hopps – consider yourself accepted into the Zootpia Animalypic training team. Be here on Tuesday at eight am.”  
The cheers and hugs that followed gave Bailey a feeling he'd thought he had lost in the river when he'd gotten injured. Happy tears flowed from his eyes but his mouth was all teeth and all smiles, “I'll be there.”


	10. Hard work has its rewards...

When Bailey Hopps agreed to Laurie's offer, he knew something of what to expect. He was no stranger to long training hours, and he vowed that if his hip held out, and Laurie was willing, he'd put as much practice as he was able. As it turned out, Laurie was a good gage of just how much Bailey would be able to take. What followed was two solid months of the most excruciating training Bailey could ever remember. He had never in his life worked so hard – not during his gymnastics training (though at times it had been almost as intense) – not even during his physical therapy. Laurie WaakTarr was a demanding coach, but as he was distant family to the young buck (if only by marriage) he made sure to give the proper motivation without ever resorting to belittling or demeaning comments. For Laurie, Bailey represented a secret dream – to undo the travesty of the 1998 Animalympiad.  
After the Finnish Fire Fox Tapio Kettu earned two golds in '94, their were high hopes he would go on to repeat in '98 at the games which were to be held in the newly independent country of Tibet. While still primitive by many standards, the Tibetans, along with their former political masters the Chinese, were eager to show off the scenery, hospitality, and history of the 'new' country. Bowing to world pressure, and facing internal concerns of its own, the largely Panda Chinese government had begun a policy of more openness – similar to what the Russians had done under former Premier Mikel Gorbearchev in the late 80s.  
Allowing the return of the Dalai Llama to his home country had been a first step in what had ultimately ended with a mutually beneficial relationship that was still providing dividends to both countries in modern times.  
What neither the Tibetans nor the Chinese had counted on however, was a small band of rouge mammals who wanted far more for Tibet than independence – they wanted revenge. Days before the opening ceremonies were to begin, as many athletes were arriving, one of these mammals hijacked a plane and flew it directly into Mt. Kala, a holy site for Pandas that had originally been part of the reason the Chinese had taken over Tibet in the first place. The entire German and French Animalympic teams had been killed. The games had been immediately canceled as world tensions rose.  
Fortunately, the wisdom of the Dalai Llama, along with admirable restraint from the governments of France and Germany – many of whose citizens were demanding retaliation – prevailed and a more far reaching conflict was avoided.  
China and Tibet co-hosted the games in 2000, the first time the Animalympics had combined summer and winter games in the same year since 1980, and the world was widely impressed with the amazing performances of both host countries and the 1000s of mammals who participated.  
Tapio Kettu, however, would not be one of those. He had been badly spooked by the attack in '98, as the plane carrying his team along with those of Norway and Sweden was in the air and within sight of the crash that killed their fellow athletes. He didn't tell anyone save Ilona, his new mate, but he'd seen the actual crash and even today he would occasionally have nightmares about it. Ilona had offered the comfort that only a mate could, and while helping Tapio overcome the worst of his nightmares, she bore him his only kit.   
Riina Kettu was born on November 22nd, 1999, a year to the day that the opening ceremonies of the '98 games were to have taken place.  
Tapio tried to make one more attempt to qualify for the Animalympics. He trained hard to make the 2002 team, and missed it by mere whiskers – 1 point and point zero six seconds. He was added as an alternate, but was never called up to join the team, which still won an impressive two golds, five silvers and a bronze in Biathlon.  
By the time of the 2006 games co-hosted by Seaotter and Vancougar BC, Tapio felt he was too old to even attempt qualification. Besides, his daughter and his budding passion for growing apples consumed far more of his time than he could spare for training. So, content in his two golds, and proud of the legacy he'd left as the first fox to not only compete, but win in the Animalypics, he retired from formal competition.  
Laurie, Tapio's distant Norwegian cousin, competed in his first Animalympics at the '06 games, winning three silvers and one gold – anchoring the relay team as Tapio had done for the Finns in '94. Four years later, at the games held in Lillehammer, he won two more gold and a bronze, but paid dearly for it by suffering a career ending injury during the final leg of 4x3.5km relay – the reason his team only took home bronze rather than gold. A bad binding on his left ski broke during the final straight away and Laurie collapsed, breaking his left leg in two places. He had joked later that despite this, he still had enough momentum to coast for a medal, even if it was only a bronze. It helped deal with the excruciating pain while he recovered. Instead of competing, Laurie began his coaching career, first for the Scandinavian Alliance and eventually, for Zootopia.  
Bailey would now inherit this legacy and Laurie was somewhat amused by the circumstances. Here was a bunny, who wouldn't be the first to compete in Biathlon, but would be the first from Zootopia to do so – and who had overcome a career ending injury himself. It was very fortunate that Biathlon, though a very demanding sport, did not require the same flexibility as Gymnastics or the young buck would have never had a chance. Bailey would often end his sessions in extreme pain, though it got less and less as his training progressed.  
This last was in large part due to two factors: Bailey's own natural conditioning, honed from years of gymnastics, and the newest addition to the support team of the Zootopian Animalympic team – Shadow Oturo. The flying squirrel had been recruited from the Mystics Springs Oasis after Bailey had cried out for 'his Shadow' after a particularly painful session of training. The talented if eccentric masseuse, along with her clouded leopard mate Kim (who was also a skilled masseuse) were offered spots on the support team after Laurie saw how well they helped ease not only Bailey's post training pain, but that of the larger mammals on his team. It was amusing to Laurie that neither girl bothered to wear clothes while in the training rooms, but then he supposed, this was Zootopia, and these two? They be naturalists.

Bailey completed his last training lap before qualifying with an impressive 24:33.5 in the 5k run without a single missed target. He was not only in qualifying range, he would have taken bronze at the previous games had his run been during the actual event. When Laurie shared this news with the young buck, he'd been unprepared for the fierce hug and tearful thanks he'd received. Laurie just stroked the young rabbit's back and told him to go share the news with Shadow and get his post run massage.  
Shadow was overjoyed, calling her mate, who had taken the day off, to share the good news. Bailey made his own phone call to the Kettu home, and while Riina had been the one to answer (recognizing her mate's number) Bailey excitedly but reluctantly asked to speak with Tapio first. Riina got both her parents on the line and three eager fox faces looked out from his phone.  
“Poppa, I got bronze.”  
Tapio had been receiving regular reports from Laurie, so he immediately knew exactly what his son in law meant.  
Getting a joy filled look on his muzzle, Tapio could not hold back the happy tears that escaped his muzzle as he replied, “That is... that is... I have no words in English or Finnish to express how proud I am of you Bailey. We must be celebrating this moment, yes?”  
Riina nodded her enthusiastic agreement and plans were made to head up to Zootopia the following weekend to celebrate. Bailey did caution them that he still needed to repeat his performance in the actual qualifier which would be held in two days, so plans were amended to attend that event which would happen on Thursday. Riina had her own good news to share with her mate, and Tapio gladly turned the phone over to his daughter so that he and Ilona could make the travel arrangements.  
“Bailey, my dear pupu. I am so very very proud of you! I am going to be giving you so many kisses the next time I see you!”  
Bailey smiled as a single tear leaked from his eye, “I did it muru... I'm doing it. I'm...” he trailed off, unable to find his own words.  
“Are you ready for some more good news my love?”  
Bailey eagerly nodded, hoping that he could get his composure back with the subject change. He was wrong.  
“Lori and I got top marks in both our Fashion classes, and we earned the third highest grade in our Business math class!” The fox ended her pronouncement with a cheerful bright eyed grin.  
Bailey again found himself without words to describe his pride. While he was understandably proud of his own achievements, to hear that his mate was doing just as well with her own dreams was almost too much for the young buck. He thought he might just explode with happiness. Fortunately, Shadow had been listening in and offered the words that Bailey could not. Leaning in to the phone's camera she exclaimed “That is SUPER DELUXE EXTRA BONUS AWESOME SAUCE RIINA!”  
Bailey cringed from the high pitched and chirpy voice of the squirrel. “OW! Ears, Shadow, I haz them.”  
“Oh, sorry, sorry, I'll get back to what I was do... OH It's just SO COOL!” She returned to her ministrations, relieving Bailey of the need to cover his ears at least.  
For her part, Riina dissolved into the playful laughter that was one of the many reasons Bailey had fallen for the platinum fox. “Hi Shadow, Thank you!” she called out, receiving a happy chirp in response. In a quieter tone she whispered to her mate, “Bailey, I am giving you permission to give her a kiss and a hug from me, to tide you over until I can be there to give you more...”  
The emphasis on the last word made Bailey's heart swell for an entirely different reason, and his scent spike was not missed by the cheerful squirrel who gave a chittering laugh as she finished up with her work.  
“Heh, thanks muru, I might just do that, but know that I will be also giving you more when I see you next.”  
Riina gave a light blush and kissed her paw, putting it to the screen as Bailey kissed his own screen. “We will be seeing you in two days, muru. Get lots of rest, you will need it for the competition.” The implied 'and what comes after' was not vocalized, but was understood, and Bailey ended the call.  
As soon as he put the phone down and sat up, his arms were full of excited squirrel, who did in fact limit herself to one kiss, but brought Bailey up to share in a joyful dancing hug as they celebrated his accomplishment.

Zootopia, Tundratown Training Grounds, Animalympic Qualifiers, 9 AM:

Bailey lined up with the other nine mammals who would be competing for the four slots (and one alternate) on the Biathlon team. The original plan had been to allow ten atheletes on the team, but it was decided to limit each team to four since the sport was not nearly as popular, and the IAC was adding several events for smalls this year. For the small mammal division, both male and female animals competed together and among the hopefuls were three females, including Laurie's younger sister Anya who would be attempting to qualify for her second Animalypics. She'd done well as a rookie in her first games, winning two individual bronze and a silver for the relay. Along with her were another (unrelated) Arctic fox named Sasha, formerly from Russia, a Fossa named Jennifer, and Tabbitha, a small caracul from Savannah Central. On the male side, Bailey was joined by a red fox named Reggy Todd, two Otter brothers (recent immigrants from Seaotter) named Kip and Kerry Razorclam, a Capybara named Michael, and a Ferret, who was a cousin of the Otterton family (by adoption) named Cecil and the smallest mammal on the team.  
Laurie had gathered the ten mammals together in the locker room prior to everyone gearing up. Handing out last minute advice and encouragement he brought them into a circle for a last pre-game pep talk.  
“OK mammals. Today is the day you have all been working for. Mike, watch your speed on the hills, you need to conserve yourself. Kip and Kerry, relax your shooting grips, you both know this helps with your aim. Tabby, I took care of your skis myself, so stop giving Anya that look.”  
The mammals shared a laugh at the caracul's expense – since they were ostensibly competing, there was a rivalry there and as Anya took care of everyone's equipment, some occasional tom foolery was to be expected. She'd neglected to wax Tabby's skis before a run a few days prior and the poor cat had spent the first 100 meters of her run wondering why the snow felt like the sand of her home district.  
“I want you all to know that no matter who of you qualifies for the team, you are all my kits, and I am very very proud of each and every one of you for putting in the work you have needed over these last few months. No matter who of you qualifies, we are all Zootopians, and we are all going to the games to support each other as a team and a family. Are you ready?”  
“YES COACH!” was echoed around the room.  
“On three... 1, 2, 3, ZOO ZOO ZOO!”  
“ZOO ZOO ZOO!” they echoed, and Laurie led them out onto the track.  
The team exited onto the track to a surprisingly large crowd for a qualifying run, due in no small part to the huge contingent of Bunnies and others who bore signs reading 'Bailey The Biathlon Bunny!' and 'B3 for the win!'. Tapio, Ilona, Riina, Stu and Bonnie Hopps, Lori, Virgil, Bill, Chelsea, and at least a dozen more of Bailey's sibs were there. Tara Lagotelli was there as well, having left her three young kits with their aunt Tia for the weekend. Nick and Judy had drawn Tundratown Patrol for the day and had convinced Chief Bogo to give them an 'extended' lunch break to watch the run. Bailey was mildly surprised to see said buffalo himself in the stands who gave the buck a wink and an encouraging nod. Bailey had managed to work one day a week into his training schedule to do an internship of sorts at Precinct 1, and had quickly impressed the large mammal with the same level of dedication he'd seen in his older sister. Bogo had lost his shooting competition with Bailey by one shot, offering his congratulations and assurances that he'd put in a good word with Constable Bulford back in Bunnyburrow. Jimmy Howlton and Frank Wolford were there, as were most of the Zootopia National Hockey team, who gave an enthusiastic howl to encourage the bunny and the rest of the competitors. Taking one longing look at his mate, Bailey saw her give him a wide smile, her eyes sparkling in the sun as she blew him a kiss. He blew his own back, then took his mark along with the rest of the hopefuls.

Up in an announcer booth, two squirrel reporters introduced the competitors lane by lane:

1\. Tabitha Cannavan – Savannah Central – Caracul  
2\. Regginald Tood – Happytown – Red Fox  
3\. Kip Razorclam – Seaotter, NW Territories – Otter  
4\. Bailey Hopps – Bunnyburrow – Rabbit  
5\. Kerry Razorclam – Seaotter, NW Territories – Otter  
6\. Anya WaakTaar – Tundratown - Arctic Fox  
7\. Sasha Kovechic – Tundratown - Arctic Fox  
8\. Cecil Otterton – Canal District, - Ferret  
9\. Michael Jeminez – Savannah Central – Capybara  
10\. Jennifer Goldfur – Rainforest District – Fossa

“We're expecting great things here for this qualifier Chip, the Razorclam brothers from Seaotter are back hoping for their second qualifying run, this time for the Zoo, Sasha Kovechic recently immigrated from Russia will be one to watch out for as well, she competed for Russia at last year's World Cup, and of course Anya WaakTaar will be looking to extend her Animalympic career again. All very strong and if you asked me, I'd say that is your 2018 Biathlon team right there.”  
“Right you are Dale, but let's not overlook the rookies, Michael Jeminez has been shooting perfect rounds all throughout his training but he does struggle on the hills. Jennifer Goldfur has been looking good as well, though she has been a bit streaky in her runs. Cecil Otterton might be at the limit size wise, but boy can that ferret ski! His only problem is his shooting, but he's been improving that in recent weeks. Reggy Todd is another inconsistent performer, but if he brings his A game, he'll certainly be in contention. Tabby Cannavan is a relative newcomer to the sport, but she's put in some extremely fast qualifying times, her main concern will be staying warm.”  
“Last but not least, let's not forget the rabbit from Bunnyburrow – an apprentice of the Finnish Fire Fox himself, Bailey Hopps, eh Chip?”  
“Right you are Dale, this kid had a full ride Gymnastics scholarship to several major colleges before suffering a career ending injury last year. Word is he learned the sport just this past winter, but to hear Coach Waaktaar tell it, the kid seems to be a natural.”  
“No doubt a result of his conditioning from his previous sport yah?”  
“Right you are Chip.”  
“I see the starter has raised his gun, and they're off!”

The run began with the foxes taking an early lead, Bailey paced himself and slotted in behind Anya, the Razor brothers close on his heals. They would do five laps of the 500 m track with five shooting stations, alternating stand, prone, stand, etc.  
By the time they reached the first station, Kip and Kerry had taken the two and three spots behind Anya, while Sasha was in forth with Bailey chasing her tail. The rest were not much further behind. Bailey took his rifle off his back, got into position and quick as he could load made his first five targets with no misses. He barely remembered to put the safety back on his rifle before he was off, having sped through his shooting faster than everyone else, he managed to take the lead, if only for a bit. Anya caught him as they made the final turn to the home straight away. She knew the trick that her 'cousin' had taught Bailey, the fast shooting technique that had won Tapio Kettu two golds. It was reckless, and very few would attempt it as the risk of missing was higher if you tried to shoot fast, but Bailey had been trained to do it from the very beginning – so that gave him a slight advantage – for him, he simply didn't know any other way to shoot.  
By lap three, the field had spread out, and Michael, pulling up lame on corner with a bad cramp was out of the qualification. Hitting the third shooting station, Bailey again ripped through his five targets with no misses. He'd been perfect so far, while Anya had missed one on the prone station costing her a 2 second penalty. They left the third station neck and neck, with the Razor brothers again right near them. What no one expected, due in part to his smaller size was the ferret, Cecil, in a solid forth place with no misses.  
Lap four saw the front five extending their lead, but Sasha was catching up and had so far turned in a perfect shooting score. Bailey missed one on his second and last prone, but he ignored it and concentrated on his skiing. A jammed gun caused Jennifer Goldfur to drop out, leaving eight to enter the final and deciding lap.  
On the final station, Bailey again shot all five targets in less than ten seconds and took off in a dead sprint, hoping to catch Anya and stay ahead of the Razors. Anya had also scored perfect so she and Bailey were 'tied' with one miss each. Bailey knew he only had to keep pace to make the team, but the old competitive juices were flowing, giving the Rabbit the extra push he'd need to hopefully win the race.

“And down the final stretch they come! Hopps has a whisker lead over Anya, the Razors are right behind them by one second or less, Cecil is making a strong case for forth as well, but it looks like his stamina may be giving way... and yes, Sasha Kovechic takes fifth place over from the ferret.”  
“Tabby and Reg both missed three on their last station, so it's safe to say they're out of it for this year, but impressive shooting as they both finish with 22 of 25.”  
“Right you are Chip, but this is the Animalympic Qualifiers so you gotta be perfect if you can... here's the final stretch... Hopps and WaakTaar side by side, the Razors coming on the outside to challenge, Cecil Otterton trying to split the difference.... takes fifth back from Sasha...”  
“Aaaaaand... IT'S WAAKTAAR by 4 tenths of a second! The Rookie Hopps takes second place... the Razorclams are third and forth, Cecil Otterton takes fifth.... The Finnish Fire Fox has found himself one hell of a Rabbit!”  
“WOOOO! Right you are Chip! The rookie from Bunnyburrow who many are already calling 'Bailey the Biathlon Bunny' or B3, makes an impressive showing!”  
“Sasha had one fewer penalty than Cecil Otterton, so she will take fifth. We'll have to see what Coach WaakTaar does with that as he has some discretion when choosing.”  
“That's true, Chip... we thought he had run out of stamina on the last straight but he managed to catch the Russian, making a strong case for consideration.”

Down on the track Bailey was slowing coming down from the zone and turned towards the crowd. What he saw was a sea of mammals all cheering and waving their paws like he'd already won a medal. He gave a fist bump to Anya as he passed her, heading for the railing and an excited beyond measure platinum fox.  
“MURU! YOU DID IT MY LOVE!” Riina cried as Bailey threw his poles down to embrace his mate. She reached up to take off his goggles and placed innumerable kisses on the young buck's muzzle.  
Bailey couldn't remember any moment before when he'd been so happy, save for the first time he and Riina had shared themselves with each other by the lake near their home. But Riina was not the only fox who wanted to give Bailey congratulations.  
“Poppa... I did it...” Bailey whispered, his exertion not allowing enough breath to yet do more than that.  
Tapio Kettu, eyes full of happy tears and a smile just as bright as Bailey's hugged his son in law close, giving him a kiss to his forehead, “You most certainly did. I am so very proud of you Bailey...” he trailed off as the rest of the family gathered, “now get out of your gear so we can be celebrating this properly with some hot chocolate.”  
Bailey skied over to the rest of his teammates, receiving their congratulations and a strong hug from Coach WaakTaar, “Welcome to the team, Bailey. It will be you, Anya, Kip, and Kerry. I have decided to use my coaches prerogative and am naming both Sasha and Cecil as alternates, for now. Which means,” he said, turning towards the ferret and fox, “that you both have some work to do, because when it comes time for the final team, I am only able to name one. However... that is for the future. For today? I want to tell you all again how proud I am of all of you. Michael, Tabby, Reg, Jen... you all did very well despite some very bad luck for two of you.”  
The qualifiers exchanged hugs, well wishes, and 'you'll get there next times' before heading in to change out of their gear. Coming together for one last 'team huddle' they gave one more ZOO! ZOO! ZOO! Chant to the delight of the crowd.

Bailey and his immediate family sat around a large table. Bonnie, Stu, Nick, Judy, and Lori were to his left. Riina, Tapio, and Ilona were to his right. Across from them were Laurie and Anya, and behind them, Kip and Kerry along with Cecil and Sasha.  
Pleasant small talk made its way around the table, largely consisting of recaps of the race from the perspectives of the ones who participated. Kip and Kerry were eager to learn the 'fast shoot' technique, much to Laurie's consternation and Tapio's secret pride.  
“Boys, you will not train for that this year,” Laurie said in a tone which left no room for argument. Turning to Tapio he said in Finish, “I wondered if you would teach him that trick. It is very risky, but I suppose as a rookie he wouldn't have known it, eh cousin?”  
Tapio merely gave a Nick worthy smug grin back to the Arctic Fox.  
“Damn squirt. I am impressed.” Nick offered with a toast in Bailey's direction.  
Bogo came by on his way out to offer his own best wishes, adding, “I do not feel nearly so bad having lost that shoot out with you. You could make SWAT with those kinds of scores.”  
Bailey gave the big buffalo a shy smile and a fist bump.  
Turning to Tapio, Bogo said, “I watched you in '94. It was one of the most impressive performances I ever saw, especially the relay where you took the Russians in the last leg. It's part of why I pushed myself so hard when I was training at the Academy.”  
Tapio gave a proud thank you to the big mammal and a surprisingly strong paw shake as well, “Well, what I haven't told Bailey yet is that the easy part is over... now the real work begins.”  
Bailey's ears dropped behind his head, “EASY PART? WHAT PART of what we just did was EASY?”  
The family shared a laugh as a black furry comet launched herself from the arms of a clouded leopard and flew into Bailey.  
“THAT WAS SUPER DELUXE EXTRA BONUS COOL with a side of AWESOME SAUCE! Let me get my table, so I can work on your hip a bit?” Shadow exclaimed with bright eyes and bushy tail.  
Riina gently took the squirrel's paw, “I will be taking care of my mate today, Shadow, but thank you for the offer.”  
Shadow's tail drooped in disappointment, but a playful yet possessive growl from Riina stilled any further comment from the black squirrel.  
Sighing, Shadow leapt back into her mate's arms, “I suppose I shall just have to pet my kitty instead...” and the two masseuses headed off as the rest of the family laughed.  
“Ya know, she really does do a good job...” Bailey started, only for Riina to growl a bit louder in response.  
“I will be taking care of my mate, today.” And she punctuated her statement with a mark to Bailey's cheek.  
The rabbit tried, but really couldn't find it in himself to argue with that kind of logic.

 

AN – And there we go! Part 1 is finished. Bailey has made his claim to his new dream.

Made up world history... Again, parallel evolution, and my own hope that certain situations could be resolved. Bailey's qualifying times are based on the current Olympic gold medal results, but again, a two foot bunny would take about the same amount of time to complete half the distance as a six foot human... or so I have decided. Honestly, until we get a rabbit to actually compete you'll just have to take my word for it. :)


	11. The Winter Animalympics: Opening Ceremonies

Animalia Stadium, Zootopia, February 10th, 2018. 5:00 PM local time.

“Spanning the globe to bring you the constant variety of Sport... The thrill of victory... and the agony of defeat... the mammalian drama of athletic competition, Welcome to ZBC's coverage of the 2018 Animalympics, from Animalia Stadium in Zootopia.”

Out in the stands, nearly 400,000 mammals of all sizes and shapes crowded and surrounded the fifty some teams who had sent representatives to the 2018 games. The teams had just finished their march into the center grounds, forming a sea of color and happy, eager faces.  
Up in the family and friends section, Lori and Sammy sat watching Bailey proudly march with the rest of the Zootopia team. Next to them, the Kettus were equally enthralled by the spectacle – well, two of them were. Tapio Kettu had been named an assistant coach by his cousin Laurie WaakTaar and was marching along with the rest of the teams for the first time in 24 years, a beaming smile on the face of the silver fox.

“I'm Peter Moosebridge, and welcome back to the games of the 2018 Winter Animalympiad. We've just finished the entrance of the teams, with our own Zootopians being the last in as host nation. With me as always, Fabian Growly. Fabian, your thoughts?”  
“Well Peter, it's always a thrill to see our young athletes with such hope and joy on their faces. The games are truly one of mammaldom's shining moments, with the cooperation of many species on each team balanced by the competition between them. And as usual, there are several mammal interest stories this year, one in particular focused on the tan buck you see on the screen behind me.”  
“That's right Fabian, Bailey Hopps, younger brother of Officer Judy Hopps of the ZPD whom many know from her work in solving the infamous Night Howler case of a couple years ago. The story is that the young buck had a full ride scholarship to at least three major universities before suffering a tragic accident that almost cost him his life.”  
“We'll have that story, along with many others tonight on Animalympics Extra, but for now, let's enjoy the rest of our opening ceremonies.”

Bailey looked out on the crowd, trying in vain to see where his family were seated, but even knowing where wasn't going to help the small mammal. He had managed to score a ride on Jimmy Howlton's shoulders once the teams took their places in the center of the arena, but the added height gained by riding on the wolf did nothing to dim the bright spotlights that flitted across the athletes. Howlton had been named captain of the Ice Hockey team, and every once in a while, he'd ask if Bailey was 'ready' then both would rear their heads back as Bailey held on to the larger wolf's neck and they'd let out playful howls.  
“Dude, you are seriously getting way too good at that to still be a rabbit.” Jimmy commented over the din of the ceremonies and the happy cheers all around them.  
“Well, I AM mated to a fox, maybe she's starting to rub off on me?”  
“HA! Yeah, OK, let's get the rest of team in on this one... Ready guys? 1,2,3, AWOOOOO!”

Bonnie and Stu, back on the farm with the rest of the Hopps clan watched in the main living room as the large screen TV played out the opening of the games. They'd given their two passes for the opening ceremonies to Lori and her mate, knowing that they would have an absolute blast. The elder Hopps would join them to watch some of Bailey's actual events, but since the Kettu's were in Zootopia due to Tapio's role with the team, there was extra duty on the two farms. Stu graciously agreed to have Bill and Virgil stay over at the Kettu Orchards and oversee any issues due to the upcoming spring thaw and hopefully the beginnings of another successful growing season.  
The screen showed the playful howling of the Zootopian Ice Hockey team and Stu moved closer to the screen, “Is that? Bon? BON!”  
“Yes, dear, I see him... Oh look how happy he looks!” Bonnie's eyes grew damp with happy tears as she gazed at her son atop the wolf's shoulders, howling along with them as if he were born to it.  
Stu instinctively moved over to his wife, putting his arms around her and getting his own happy tears, “th... that's our boy, Bon.... that's out boy.”  
The various gathered sibs were adding their own encouragement during the brief glimpses of Bailey and the rest of the team.  
“Go B3!”  
“That's our big brother!”  
“Awwoooo... dang it, how do you do that right?”  
“I wonder if they'll give him a car?”  
“Go little bro, show 'em what a rabbit can do, again,” this last was from Bill, who'd just returned to get a few supplies before heading back over to the Kettu Orchard.  
“Bill, I never thought you kits and your ax throwing would lead to this,” Bonnie added.  
Bill snorted in amusement, “Heck if that were an event, Bailey would have to fight me off for a spot on the team.” Giving his parents a kiss, he excused himself, “I'd better get back. You know how Virgil can get around the cider if I leave him alone.”  
On his way out, Stu called out to Bill, “Speaking of, why don't you bring one or two bottles over next time, I'm sure Tapio won't mind?”  
“Sure thing Dad. Enjoy the rest of the show.”

“And we come at last to the torch lighting. Zootopian Cross Country skier Sasha Konechic, who qualified for the team after failing to find a spot on the Biathlon team will be the mammal who lights the Animalympic flame.”  
“That's right Peter, her father Ivan competed for the Russian Federation in 2002 and 2006, winning three silvers and two bronze. No doubt his daughter is looking to increase her family's medal total.”

Sasha skied a lap around the arena, a flaming arrow notched in a large bow. As she passed the Zootopian team, Bailey and the rest of the Biathlon team called out “YEAH SASHA!!! WOOOOOO!” eliciting the barest of smiles as the Arctic Fox continued to her mark. With a precision shot, her arrow flew true and lit the giant cauldron which would stand at the end of the stadium and burn for the duration of the games.  
Gazelle, the pop star who had sold more records world wide than any artist since the Beetles, was given the honor of singing the Zootopian National Anthem. After this, the head of the International Animalympic Committee, a diminutive yet powerful shrew named Antonio Chewton declared the games officially open.

Tundratown Training Grounds / Animalympic Village, Main mess hall, 8 PM.

The various teams from around the globe mixed and matched and shared stories and boasts. No alcohol was served during this 'team mixer' for many obvious reasons, not the least of which being that some of these athletes would be competing the very next day and everyone wanted to be at their best.  
Tapio Kettu had brought Bailey over to the Scandinavian team's table (Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Finnland and Sweden having merged their teams in 2002).  
“Bailey, this is being Jarl Vuohensilta. We competed in 94 together and now he is the coach of the Scandinavian Biathlon team.”  
“Wow, honored to meet you Jarl! Poppa has been a great coach, along with Coach Laurie.”  
Jarl, an Arctic wolf gave a sniff at the 'poppa' comment and then a wide smile on his face as he shook paws with the young rabbit prodigy.  
“I hear he taught you the 'salama' shot. He was the only one on our team who could do it consistently. That's why I put him in the anchor spot.”  
Tapio gave another Nick worthy grin and patted his former teammate on the shoulder, “Now, don't you think just because we used to be teammates that I am rooting for you... this year, I am rooting for Zootopia. At least in Biathlon.”  
The wolf laughed, clapping the fox's shoulder right back, “and don't you be thinking we're going to let some pupu take away our gold just because he's your son in law!”  
Bailey got an angry look on his face as he stared the wolf down, “Hey! All due respect? Only Riina gets to call me that,” and stomped off towards his own team's table. He did throw a wink and a grin back at his father in law though, letting him know he wasn't truly mad.

Later that night, as he was getting ready for bed, Bailey made a call to his mate. She and Ilona Kettu were staying with Nick and Judy. The most famous Zootopian Police duo had been assigned, along with about half of Precinct one and almost all of Tundratown's Precinct 5 to security detail.  
The smiling face of his platinum fox filled up the young buck's screen as the call was connected.  
“Heya muru, exciting day yeah?”  
Her sweet laughter filled the line as she replied, “what is it your Shadow would say? Super deluxe awesome?”  
Bailey added his own chuckles, “yeah, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to get her to put on her team uniform. We had it specially made so her glides wouldn't pinch, but that girl just doesn't like wearing clothes. At least her mate Kim didn't put up a fuss.”  
“Hehe, well, as much as I would like to be the one giving you your nightly massage, I suppose I can let her do it for the duration of the games. You compete in two days yes?”  
Bailey nodded, “yeah. Tomorrow Jimmy and the rest of the Ice Hockey team have their first round robin match against the European Union. Should be a cake walk for them. The guys they're really worried about are the North Americans.”  
“Well, you be sure to give them lots of support for us. Janet gave us a project to do during the games. We're going to design a team uniform to put in for the next Animalympics. It's a whole class project though, so we won't be too busy.”  
“Wow Riina, that's cool! Is Lori staying with you guys too?”  
“No, she and Sammy are staying with a few friends closer to the venue.”  
Their call was interrupted by Coach Laurie who knocked on the door three times before opening it to reveal the Razorclam brothers who would be sharing the room with Bailey during the games. Anya would be staying in her older brother's room.  
“Lights out in ten boys. I know we're not officially 'on' till Sunday, but I want you all to get lots of rest. We'll have a 7 AM run around the track to keep sharp. No shooting till the afternoon though.”  
Bailey turned to address his coach, “OK Laurie, Heya Kip and Kerry! Riina, I'd better let you go...”  
Laurie approached Bailey's bed and got close to give a greeting to Riina, “Hello mansikka. Your father sends his love and looks forward to seeing you on Sunday.”  
“Thank you cousin! You be taking care of my pupu yes? Give him a hug from me.”  
The Arctic fox gladly complied, to Bailey's slight embarrassment, and the Razor brothers' amusement, until he turned to them and gave them the same treatment. “Seriously. Lights out in ten,” he said, leaving the three boys to get their rest.  
“OK Riina, goodnight. I miss you.”  
“Me as well my love.”  
“Awww aren't they just the cutest couple?” Kip said, putting his paws under his chin and sending a grin to his brother.  
Bailey slammed his phone down after ending the call, stood up, and grabbed Kip by his left ear, “Don't call me CUTE!”  
“OW! OW! OW! HEY, OK... sheesh B3, lay off the ears huh?”  
Bailey quickly switched over to tickling the Otter, “Awww look at the adorable otter and how ticklish he is...”  
“hehe... Bailey, stop... hahahaha... STOP IT! Kerry? Little hehehehe help?”  
“Dude, you opened that clam, you eat it.”  
Eventually the three settled down, lights were dutifully turned off at 10 o'clock sharp and the Animalympic village became filled with the dreams and hopes of its many athletes.

Hopps Wilde apartment, 10:01 PM

Riina went out the kitchen for a last cup of tea before heading to bed to find Judy and Nick curled up on the couch watching the highlights of the opening ceremonies.  
Nick called the platinum fox over to join them on the couch, “did you talk to Bailey?”  
She nodded, “Yup. He's sharing with Kip and Kerry. They're going to do an early morning run to keep in practice, but they don't compete until Sunday.”  
Judy opened an app on her phone that showed the schedule that she and Nick had been assigned. “OOH. Looks like we're off that day. We're definitely going to watch him then.”  
Riina smiled, “I am so proud of my mate.” she cooed, leaning over to give Judy a hug.  
“So are we. To think of it, my own little brother is competing in the Animalympics! I always knew he could do it, but I always thought it would be a lot warmer in the Gym when he did.”  
They all shared a laugh, knowing that in a slightly different world, Bailey would probably have been waiting until the Summer games which would be held in Bangkok, in the SE Asian region later that year.  
“Well, you do have your own living foxy fur coat to keep you all warm,” Nick said.  
Judy, a smirk on her muzzle turned up to face her husband, “Riina isn't that much bigger than me, are you sure she's up to being my 'coat'?”  
Nick got a wide eyed indignant look on his face, “are... are you trying to replace me or something Carrots?”  
“Well... it's just, she matches my fur color so much better than you do,” and to demonstrate she put Riina's arms around her neck and leaned into the young vixen, who smiled up at her brother in law.  
“HMPH! I see how it is. Just for that,” and he snatched his tail from Judy's lap, “no tail time for you.”  
Judy let out a squawk of disappointment, “HEY! That's MY tail! I have a receipt for it!” she cried, holding up her hand with its wedding band.  
Nick stood up from the couch, on his way to get ready for bed. “No... no. I see how it is. Traded in for a younger, prettier model.” He drug his tail on the floor to add to the 'kicked puppy' vibe.  
Judy relented, giving Riina a final hug goodnight and followed her mate, “No you don't mister. You know you're the only fox I want to wear as a coat, now come to bed.”  
Riina watched the two, smiling to herself at their playful interaction and having visions in her head of her own tan rabbit many miles away. She walked to the window that faced Tundratown, seeing the distant flame (a brother to the one burning at Animalia stadium) high up on the mountain side at the site of the games. “Goodnight my love...” she said before placing a kiss on her paw and gently laying it against the window.

Tundratown Ice Hockey Arena (Medium mammal) Saturday 11:43:07... 08... 09... 

“And it's Howlton to Gage, two on one breakaway, Anderson chasing, Gage passes back to Howlton who shoots AND HE SCORES! That gives Zootopia a commanding 4 – 1 lead heading into the final five minutes of this third and final period!”  
“Right you are Chip. The 'pack' has been dominating this game from the very beginning, only giving up one goal during the 2nd, and that was while they were a mammal down.”  
“That's right Dale. Cooper 'The Rocket' Coonson took an unfortunate penalty giving the Euros a mammal advantage, but other than that, the Zootopians have held a solid defense. Not much work for goalie Willie 'The Wall' Wallerton.”  
“Right you are again, Chip. That Wallaby may be one of the smaller mammals in the 'pack' but he more than makes up for it with his speed and reflexes. Looks like the boys will have their first two points of this round robin competition, but they need to be ready to face down the North Americans and their defending Animalympic Champion team in two days.”  
“That's right Dale, Coach Wayne Grizzky has the North Americans fired up, and captain Danny 'McSlapshot' McInnis looks to follow his father's legacy as a two time Animalympic Champion. We'll have to see if the hometown boys are up to the task, but for now let's enjoy the last five of this game...”

Bailey joined the rest of his teammates in the mess hall, where there was a celebration led by Jimmy Howlton and the rest of the 'Ice Pack' as the mostly wolf Hockey team had christened themselves. They were currently giving a friendly ribbing to Rocket Coonson who had taken one of only three penalties during the game and the only one that led to the Euros scoring a power play goal. The raccoon forward was known for his temper as well as his speed and stick handling. Despite this, the Rocket took it all in stride. Since he'd scored a goal and two assists in the game, it wasn't as if his penalty cost the team too much.  
“Bailey!” Jimmy called out, seeing the rabbit approaching with a tray full of food and a large bottle of water, “Wow dude, you must have had one heck of a workout this morning. You sure you got room for all of that?”  
Bailey smiled and sat down next to Jimmy at the table, “Yeah, Coach Laurie is making sure we don't slack off on our off day. Heck of a game though,” and he slapped paws with the wolf next to him.  
“Yeah it was. Too bad you won't be able to see us play on Monday, but you'll be busy then ya?”  
Bailey nodded. He was competing in three events, the 5k, 3k sprint, and the 4x3.5 relay. While the individual qualifying round would take place the next day, the relay event began on Monday. He suddenly noticed a warm feeling in one of his hind paws as Jimmy and the rest of the team began banging spoons against their glasses.  
Uh oh, he thought, and sure enough he raised his hind paw up to see that someone and snuck a match between two of his toes. He quickly reached down to pinch it out, bringing his paw back up to dunk in some water as the team howled with laughter around him.  
“OW! Dang it Jimmy, I thought you guys only did that to members of the Hockey team...”  
“Heh, just making sure you still have your reflexes little dude.” the wolf returned, giving Bailey's ears a playful ruffle.  
Bailey smiled as he sat back and dug into his lunch. This was the part of competition that he had always loved the most. The camaraderie among teammates, the playful pranks that let each mammal know that they were family. The knowledge that each of them were at the very top of their game, but at heart, were still mostly 'kits' who were having the time of their lives doing the thing they loved the most.  
Coach 'Badger' Bob Johnson came over to the Pack table and told his boys to get ready for their post game news interviews and then head to the dorms for their afternoon rest period.  
“See ya later Bailey! Awoo!” Jimmy said as he and the rest of the Pack got up to leave.  
“Awoo!” Bailey returned between bites of salad and bread, finishing his own lunch before heading over to the Biathlon course to get in a bit of afternoon shooting practice with the rest of his team.

Nick and Judy's Apartment, Sunday morning:

“Nick! Where is my winter... Oh thank you,” Judy said as her fox held the jacket he'd retrieved for her open and let his mate step into it. Next to the door, Riina was practically vibrating with excitement over seeing her mate compete in his first event. The Zootopia Underground had built a special extension link to the Tundratown line that serviced the site of the games, allowing for much easier access for the many thousands of fans who were watching the events live.  
“Please to be hurrying, we do not want to be missing the train!” Riina cried, her grammar slipping a bit due to her excitement and worry.  
Judy, finally bundled up, sprinted to the front door, and the three of them took off for the ZUG station a couple blocks away. Nick gave a cheerful wave to his Aunt Marnie who watched them leave through the window of their shop. She and her husband would be watching the events on their TV, expecting a rather slow day due to the games, but not wanting to miss out on any potential sales. Besides, it would give them both time to work on special orders since they didn't expect much traffic to the store, not to mention a special project that Riina had given them the night before.  
Despite Riina's worry, they all made the platform with plenty of time to spare. They showed their tickets to the friendly otter at a booth that had been set up next to the entrance to the platform. Only Animalympic Ticket holders, members of the press, ZPD, ZFD, and any other public servant were allowed to board the special train that would take them to the site of the games. Said trains ran each half hour, and Judy, ever diligent in her planning had gotten them tickets for the third train of the day which would get them to the site with an hour to spare before the competition started.  
Being that it was the third train, it was far less crowded than the first two had been. This second day of official competition (there had been some last minute qualifiers the day of the opening ceremonies) was the start of many high profile events: Figure Skating in all size classes, many of the downhill skiing events, and of course the continuation of the round robin Ice Hockey matches. The Russian Federation was playing against a surprisingly strong combined team from China and Tibet, a rivalry first born at the 2000 games hosted by the two nations. Biathlon was not a very high profile event, though the mammal interest story surrounding Bailey Hopps and the 'return' of the Finish Fire Fox, certainly added quite a bit of attention. Many mammals who had no idea what the sport even was had still bought tickets to see the younger brother of the most famous officer in the ZPD do whatever it was that 'Biathaletes' did.  
As such, it was to a rather crowded stadium that Nick, Judy, and Riina arrived. Lori and Sammy, who were staying with two of Sammy's city friends (a pair of female ferrets who had the same idea about fur dying that Lori did) met them in the stands.  
“Lori! Isn't this so exciting!” Riina said, hugging her second favorite Hopps as she took her seat.  
“I know right? Check it out!” And Lori pointed to her ears where she had managed to dye a 'B' and a '3' into the usually dark fur, “took me all morning to get it right! This is Penny and Lana, we're staying with them at a hostel over near Ice Castle Park.”  
Greetings and introductions were made as Nick and Judy arrived, the former carrying a large tray filled with hot drinks, and wonderful pastries filled with vanilla cream. The fox had brought enough for everyone to share, but lamented that there were no blueberry filled treats.  
“Oh you big baby,” Judy admonished, taking a bite of her pastry, “these are... really good, actually.”  
Nick sniffed a bit before taking his own bite. His eyes got wide and a pleased smirk settled over his muzzle, “OK, you're right, I can go without blueberry. THIS time.”  
The group finished their treats off and made their way up to their seats in the stands. Biathlon didn't have the same appeal as some of the more 'flashy' sports of the Winter games. There was no urgent sense of danger like with ski jumping, luge, or bobsled. There was no non-stop punishing action like in Ice Hockey. There was no simple grace as in Ice Skating. Not even the adrenaline rush of downhill... but for those few who loved the slightly obscure in their sports, there was nothing cooler than watching the delicate balance of all out speed punctuated by periods of stillness and precision. Fans of the related cross country skiing events would spill over quite a bit as well. And of course, there was this year's heartwarming comeback story in Bailey Hopps – a rabbit who, though he would not be the first bunny to compete in Biathlon, was certainly the first who had come from such an unlikely background...

Previous Night -  
ZBC Interview room at the Tundratown Games site. 8 PM Saturday the 11th of February, 2018.

The vast majority of the reporters that ZBC assigned to the Winter games were squirrels. Why? Because no other mammal had the same combination of curiosity and sheer speed. You wanted to get a scoop? Listen to the trees. But while most of the furry tailed rodents were merely 'runners', there were two standouts who were the very faces of the games. Chip and Dale Growly, adopted sons of Fabian Growly of ZNN and ZBC fame. The snow leopard had discovered the two shivering young squirrels when they had jumped to her balcony from their home which had been hit by lightning. They had not only lost their home, but both parents to the awful strike. It was a miracle they had survived at all. The squirrel family had been good friends of their famous neighbor and Fabian had often babysat the two young boys when their busy parents were out working. It was only natural then, that she would be the one named by their parents to take care of the young kits.  
It was a year before the then six year old squirrel boys stopped referring to her as 'Aunty Fab' and started calling her 'Mom'. Hearing it the first time had warmed the snow leopards heart and she let out a deep purr of satisfaction, letting her two boys snuggle into the fur under her neck where they could feel the vibrations the best. As they grew up, both boys decided they would follow in their mom's paw steps, and in 2010, both graduated from Zootopia University with degrees in broadcast journalism. Their mother had helped with their careers to be sure, but she never crossed the line into nepotism. It was a high up executive at ZBC who had heard the two doing webcasts for their High School paw ball team that decided he'd take a chance on the boys. From there, the two had gone on to cover just about every sport played by any mammal, no matter how obscure, or mainstream. The kids simply breathed and ate sports, and very few journalists, save the senior members of ZBC's team, could claim that any of them knew their subject better than the Growly boys.  
This particular interview was one both boys were looking forward to doing since they'd covered the team qualifiers six months earlier. It was at that event that the two had first seen the rabbit everyone was calling 'B3' or 'Bailey the Biathlon Bunny'. The rabbit himself preferred the shorter nickname as it didn't have the dreaded 'bunny' word in it.  
The two rather large squirrels were seated on one side of a low table, a rabbit sized chair on the other side awaiting their guest. Dale usually started the interviews, but his brother Chip did the introductions.  
“Heya Sportsfans! It's time for Animalypic Extra, We're the Growly boys and tonight have we got a story for you!”  
“Right you are Chip! Tonight, we are really excited to welcome one of the true embodiments of the Animalympic dream – an athlete who a year ago faced down a serious injury.”  
“Right you are Dale. Mammals, we're not just talking career ending here, this was bona fide life threatening.”  
CUT TO – file footage of the arrival of Bailey Hopps to the hospital with his brother in law Nick screaming for the paramedics to leave him alone and tend to the rabbit.  
“Scary stuff Chip.”  
“Indeed brother mine, but! BUT!” The two boys started vibrating in their seats as Chip's voice went a bit higher in excitement, “Here's the best part!”  
CUT TO – Zooming in on Tapio Kettu (Caption '94 Finland, 2 Gold) who followed Nick down the hallway.  
“That's right folks, that is the Finish Fire Fox himself, Bailey Hopps' father in law. And it was only a few short months later that he introduced Bailey to the sport of Biathlon.”  
“So without further adieu, ladies and gentlemammals, the Biathlon Bunny himself, Bailey HOPPS!”  
Bailey comes in and slaps paws with both squirrels before taking a seat. He is confident, but not cocky, and looks relaxed, wearing his team's warm up jacket over a tank top, and matching sweat pants.  
“Hey guys! How the heck are ya?” he greets the two squirrels, who beam right back at him.  
“How are we? How are YOU? A year ago, had you even heard of the sport you're going to be competing in tomorrow?” Chip asked, his tail in the customary question mark shape.  
Bailey laughed while shaking his head, “HAHA! Nope. I mean, well it was around that time, but no, I hadn't heard about Biathlon before last year, no.”  
“Now before our audience gets all in a twitter about what a miracle it is that you could go from zero to Animalympic athlete in a year, tell us a bit of your story.” Dale followed up.  
“Well Dale, up until about eighteen months ago, I was training for the Animalympics in Gymnastics. I had three scholarships offered and was in Zootopia talking to one of them when... well, let's just say something very bad happened to my mate back home and I got in the middle of it.”  
“We have that hospital footage, but there hasn't been any press about the details. Can you share some of them?” Chip asked, giving an honest and supportive look to the larger rabbit as he laid a paw on Bailey's arm across the small table.  
Bailey, used to how affectionate Shadow the masseuse was, and being a naturally physical bunny himself gave the slightly smaller squirrel's paw a gentle squeeze as he nodded.  
“My brother in law, Nick Wilde, had this crazy bi... er vixen of a cousin. She managed to get me in a really bad spot. We were on the edge of a cliff and she was doing a pretty good impression of how a python would treat a rabbit, so, I jumped us off the cliff.”  
Both squirrels' tails shot straight out, getting bottle brushy from the thought of what Bailey had done.  
“Yeah, I know right? But a leap of faith into the unknown seemed a much better choice than letting her choke me to death so, there ya go. Turns out the fall wasn't so bad, but the rocks in the Bunnyburrow rapids are both numerous and sharp. Long story short, I got beat up pretty bad, had to fight off an infection, and am now only 98% original parts.” At the last, he lifted up his tank top and moved his pants down just a bit to show the camera where a small scar indicated the location of the plates and screws which were now part of his right hip.  
“Cool! Check this out bro, you can totally feel one of the screw heads!” Dale exclaimed, his natural squirrel curiosity causing him to poke at the scar a bit. Of course Chip had to do the same, but Bailey wasn't phased at all, having expected it when he'd shown off the scar in the first place.  
“So, I guess we could call you, Bailey the Bionic Bunny?”  
Bailey got a mock frown on his face, though his eyes were still smiling, “How about Robotic Rabbit?”  
Chip and Dale looked at each other and between the two of them nodded once, knowing that they were hoping to christen Bailey with what could be best nickname. In one voice, they both said “R2B3!”  
Bailey laughed long and loud, clapping and sharing another high paw with the boys....

NICK AND JUDY'S APARTMENT, SAME TIME:

Riina heard the interview and laughed and along with her mate, then reached for her phone. She didn't even have to dial the number she'd been thinking of as Lori Hopps' face filled the contact screen.  
“R2B3!” Riina said as soon she connected the call.  
Lori nodded, having set the phone down to make a few sketches. “Yup! I'm already working on the sketch. I'll zap it to you once I'm done. See if Nick's Uncle Ray will let you borrow his T-shirt press tomorrow morning so you can make a black and white, but I want you to pick the colors, you're better at that then I am.”  
The two girls, though only having completed two semesters worth of college had already known each others' individual talents. Lori was a designer bar none, she could see a dress on a mammal as if it were a hologram and could hold that vision in her head for as long as it took her to make the dream a reality. Riina, was a master at picking just the right shade of color.  
“You got it sis! I'll go down now since Nick and Judy are down there watching the interviews on the downstairs TV with Ray and Marnie.”  
“SWEET! Hey, if we do a good enough design, maybe we'll make a run of em?”  
“OOH! Then we can use that as our Enterprise project for Professor Holler! Have I told you lately that you're my second favorite bunny?”  
“HAHA... as long as Bailey is your first, we won't have a problem sis, See you tomorrow morning!”

BACK TO THE STANDS – Biathlon arena.

So it was that as the skiers took their marks for the first qualifier in the 5K, no fewer than six mammals put on freshly made over large t-shirts with “R2-B3” emblazoned across the top of a picture of the famous Star Wars robot who been altered a bit and now sported a rifle and two bunny ears. Instead of the customary white, the body of the robot was tan, to match Bailey's natural fur color, and the highlight colors were those of the Zotopian National Team. Below the bot were the words “Beep Boop BLAM!”  
Bailey was so focused on his run that it took Kip Razorclam three tries to get the rabbit's attention. Once Bailey saw the shirts, worn by his family and their friends, he got a smile on his face and let out a loud laugh.  
Kip and Bailey were the only two from the relay team who would also be competing in the 5K. Kip's brother Kerry and Anya WaakTaar, the other members of the relay team were both distance specialists and were focusing on the longer 10K which would hold it's qualifier later in the day. Three heats would be run, the 1 and 2 spots from each heat would automatically qualify for the medal round, the rest of the finalists would be based on the four fastest times from the rest of the competitors. In all, 24 mammals were participating, 8 in each heat. Bailey and Kip were lucky in that their heat was relatively light on the heavy hitters. Their only real competition, other than each other, would be a pair of Russian Federation foxes. After Tapio blazed the trail, the Russians discovered that foxes made excellent Biathletes and for the last two games, their entire team were made up of vulpines.  
The skiers took their marks, and with a loud POP from the starter gun, they were off... at least until a second POP indicated that one of the competitors had jumped the gun. A rather embarrassed fossa ducked his head and everyone returned to their marks. If the fossa jumped again, he would be disqualified, but each athlete was allowed one miss in recognition of the obvious nerves that many were experiencing.  
Their second start was clean, and as expected, Bailey, Kip, and the two Russians easily established an early lead. Heading into the first shooting station, Bailey took a few quick breaths to prepare and fired off his five shots in half the time of anyone else. He surprised nearly the entire field, save Kip, who knew what he was going to do and promised that by the next Animalypics he'd learn to do the same, Coach Laurie or not.  
By the final lap, Bailey was perfect, as was Kip, but the Russians were fast. They were 1 and 2 going into the final straight, Kip and Bailey were catching up though, sprinting to the end as fast as they could. They crossed the line in the same order and looked up to the final scoreboard:

BIATHLON QUALIFIER HEAT ONE  
1st – Kip Razorclaw ZOO 24:23.5 +0 (no miss)  
2nd – Bailey Hopps ZOO 24:23.7 +0 (no miss)  
3rd – Sasha Konetchko – RFD 24:22.4 +4 (two miss) 24.26.4  
4th – Ivan Donnovich – RFD 24:22.9 + 4 (two miss) 24.26.9

Bailey and Kip didn't bother reading the rest of the score, jumping into each others chests and giving out whoops of joy as they secured their spots in the finals. The two boys skied a short victory lap on the front straight as the results were announced and then joined their coach at the sidelines, receiving strong paw shakes and hugs from Anya and Laurie WaakTaar, Kerry Razorclaw and of course the ever energetic Shadow Oturo, who had her on her own oversized 'R2-B3' shirt and of course not a stitch more, save some wraps to protect her hind paws from the cold ground.  
Shadow had no words and just kept chittering in absolute happiness for her 'boys'.  
“Thanks Shadow... Coach... whew... time for a squirrel massage. My hip wasn't bothering me till the last lap but now it hurts like a bitch.”  
“Come on then... both of you back to the locker room. Kim is waiting there for you as well.”  
Bailey stopped long enough to lean over the rail and get hugs and kisses from his mate, before being almost dragged back to the locker room by Laurie, “OK, OK, let's tend to that hip first, then you can have all the cuddles you want.”  
Once the boys were stretched out and being worked on by the two trainers, Kip gave a snarky smile over to his teammate, “Got ya B3.”  
“By point 2 Razor, only point 2... you'd better bring that same A game to the finals.”  
“Pfft... if your father in law would teach me the lightning shot, I'd have beaten you by a lot more.”  
“Good thing it's a Kettu Hopps family secret then.”  
“OK you two, hot tub – NOW!” Shadow commanded, and the two thoroughly exhausted yet completely relaxed boys headed for the pool.  
Tapio was there waiting for them both and gathered Bailey into a strong hug as he stroked the rabbit's long ears, “my son... my little lightning bolt, I am being so very proud of you. And you as well Kip,” he added giving the otter a playful head ruffle, “you both did outstanding. Keep up that pace and you will medal for certain.”  
As the boys continued their soak, Tapio and Laurie reviewed the run, commenting to each other in Finnish when they noticed anything they might need to suggest to help the boys do even better in the final run. Neither one of them found anything too serious though and the smiled at each other, sharing their own high paw, “we have a strong team cousin – I would never have thought anyone could do so well after only training for a year.” Laurie said.  
“I guess what they say is true, in Zootopia, anyone can be anything. These two? They be winners for sure!”

MESS HALL, Thirty minutes later.

Of the many family and friends who came to watch, only Nick, Judy, and Ilona who had joined them just in time to watch the run were allowed in the athletes only Mess, the officers because of their status as members of the security team and the latter as the mate of one of the coaches.  
Judy hugged her brother so tight he squeaked, “BAILEY... I just... that was SOOOO COOOOL!”  
“OW! Watch the ribs sis... I need them to like, keep breathing and stuff.”  
Nick gave Bailey a much gentler hug, “I thought Judy was fast... we're gonna have to get her on some skis one of these days and have another family competition.”  
Judy blushed a bit, it was a little known fact outside the family, but Judy was about as graceful on skis as an elephant trying to wear cheetah size Ice Skates.   
“Nah, I'll leave the skiing to the kid here. Kip! Outstanding job! You keep giving my little bro someone to chase, OK?”  
“You got it Judy! Man, I can't wait to see how Kerry... YAWN... does later... maybe after a nap.” The entire table laughed at the otter's yawn, the exhaustion of their run finally catching up to both boys. “Yeah, I think a post run nap sounds good. We'll see you guys later to watch the 10K ya?”  
“You got it squirt. Get some rest.”  
With that, Kip and Bailey headed up to their room, but not before giving the entire room one last ZOO ZOO ZOO! Chant.


	12. A dream ends...

ZBC Broadcast, Animalympic round up, week one. Saturday night.

Fabian Growly, Peter Moosebridge, and the two squirrel boys Chip and Dale were gathered around a large table (or in the case of the boys, sitting on chairs on top of the table) conducting the first week round up of what had been an absolutely exciting Animalympic games.

“In Ice Hockey, our home town 'Ice Pack' has scored four wins and a tie, the latter against Wayne Grizzky's strong North American team. This puts them in the number one spot going into the final eight tournament which starts tomorrow.”  
“An amazing showing by both the North Americans and our hometown boys, Peter. If I had to pick it, I'd say those two are definitely your medal favorites.”  
“Right you are Mom, but there is another surprisingly good team in the hunt as well. The combined China / Tibet team and their outstanding goalie Kung Lo Pan have notched three wins and two ties, putting them only one point behind the North Americans and the 'Pack'.”  
“Well, it's only a surprise to some, as I know from speaking to Captain Jimmy Howlton that after last years upset at the World Championships, the pack knew China would be one of two or three teams they'd have to look out for come time for the big Games,” Dale finished off the first round of updates, and that established the pattern for much of the rest of the show.  
Chip's constant referral to Fabian as 'mom' was a minor breach of unprofessionalism on the young squirrel's part, but as the Growly boys were widely acknowledged experts on all things sport, they were given a bit of leeway, especially during these less formal round up shows.  
“Fabian, tell us about our favorite rabbit and what he's been up to this week. Biathlon hasn't been a very high profile sport, but that looks to be changing thanks in no small part to Bailey Hopps.”  
Fabian gave a warm chuckle before beginning, “Well, I think only my sons had some idea about the impact young Bailey Hopps would have on these games,” she said, while gently reaching over and touching Chip and Dale lightly with her paw, giving each them a two fingered ear ruffle before continuing, “he has certainly brought a new interest in a sport that most folks would have considered a 'filler' between the more flashy sports such as Hockey and downhill. The presence of Tapio Kettu, who took everyone by surprise when he became the first ever fox to not only compete but win in the Animalympics only adds to the interest.”  
With a nod to Chip, the young squirrel took over from his mother, “Yeah, what a story! As Dale and I told you in our special last week, Tapio Kettu surprised and inspired a lot of mammals. Heck, the entire Russian Federation team is made up of Foxes! That's something that would have been unheard of even twenty years ago.”  
“Right you are Dale. Not only that, but we have Zootopia's first Fox cop and his rabbit mate related to the Kettu's by marriage. Just a bunch of tail blazers, eh Mom?” And he playfully shook his own tail to emphasize the pun.  
“At any rate, Bailey is looking forward to the Relays and his last chance to medal. I'm pretty sure he and the rest of the team are going to be blazing many tails, and may even bring home the golden nuts!”  
Fabian put her face in her paws as she shook her head, but she was laughing along with her Moose co-anchor, who expertly redirected the conversation back onto the games, “To be sure Chip, to be sure. There are many other mammal interest stories at these games and our intrepid reporters will be bringing you more on them tonight during Animalympics Extra, but before we leave the story of Bailey Hopps completely, how is that relay team shaping up boys?”  
Dale and Chip did a quick 'rock paper scissors' to see who would answer the question, receiving another laugh from their mother in the background.  
Chip won. “Well, kind of an interesting story there as well. Anya WaakTaar, who is not only the team lead, but is also the ski technician for the Biathlon and cross country teams, suffered a real bad collision during her 10K qualifier and had to be replaced by – wait for it... ANOTHER FIRST! Cecil Otterton, Zootopia's first Ferret Biathlete!”  
Dale picked up, “Not only Zootopia bro, he's the first ferret to compete in Biathlon at all... and I know what you're about to say, but the last minute replacement at that competition in Helsinki last year was not an officially recognized event.” Chip, who was about to try and score points on his brother shrugged in mock defeat as Dale continued.  
“Now, Cecil has been having stamina issues, as you might imagine due to his size, but we watched his qualifying run for the 3K sprint – where he BEAT Bailey Hopps, by the way, and since the relay is only 3.5K per leg, I'd say he's got a good shot at helping the ZOO to a relay gold.”  
Peter, who as lead anchor was the one to actually give out all results picked up the cue from Dale. “In fact, Cecil not only beat Bailey Hopps, he managed to keep 'B3' from the top two in his heat, however, Hopps got his revenge in the finals where he took Bronze behind the two Russian Federation Foxes Konetchko and Donnovich....”  
Peter trailed off as a harried looking deer came in to hand him a bulletin. Chip and Dale, obviously hearing something through their ear pieces got very subdued looks on their faces as the big Moose faced the camera, “Ladies and Gents, I apologize, but I've just been handed an update on the luge competition which was holding their finals this evening. Let's take you to David Beaverton for what sounds like some very sad news, David? What can you tell us?”  
The camera cut to a somber looking scene. David was standing in front of a mosaic of red and blue flashing lights, several ambulances, and a crowd in absolute distress at the bottom of the luge run.  
“That's right Peter, I've just finished talking to Coach Po Lang of the China / Tibet team... apparently luge runner Ziang Qing, a clouded leopard caught a bad piece of ice under her sled and has crashed. We haven't been given any official update as to her condition, but from what I've heard from witnesses, she is not expected to survive her injuries.”  
Back in the studio, Fabian grabbed her boys as soon as the camera panned away.  
“MOM!” Chip started to protest before Fabain simply brought them both to her chest where they both felt a tear hit their heads. The boys understood... this was a story, but right now, their mother needed to know her kids were safe, and truth told, the boys were happy to oblige the large cat, snuggling into her fur.  
“It'll be OK mom... no matter what, we're still here,” Dale offered, reaching up to his Mother's eye and gently wiping away a tear. His brother was already crying a few tears of his own, both of them thinking back to the horrible incident of '98 when two entire teams had died due to the actions of terrorists. Peter reached over and gently grabbed Fabian's other paw.  
“Fab, if you need to sit this one out, you know you're welcome to.”  
“I... It's OK Peter, I just need a few moments.”  
The big Moose managed a smile for his colleague and tracked down the runner for more information.

Luge run (medium mammal) Tundratown, 8:38 PM, February 17, 2018:

Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde had been assigned to provide security for the luge and bobsled runs. Judy had been astounded at the speed of the sleds, and her usually snarky partner could only exclaim that they looked to be even faster live than on TV.  
What had been expected to be a rather light assignment, luge and bobsled being only somewhat popular, had turned tragic during the final run of the Luge Singles (Medium) competition. As Ziang Qing exited the 2nd to last turn, her sled caught what a later IAC investigation would reveal to be a simple 'break rut' caused by a prior competitor. As luge was an extremely fast sport with little to no margin for error, Qing could not avoid the resultant crash, which wound up smashing her head into the lip of the track with enough force that even her carbon fiber helmet split in two. She had died instantly, her limp body thrown the rest of the way down the track via sheer momentum. It was no consolation to anyone that her run qualified her for a post-mortem bronze medal.  
Now Judy and Nick, who had received additional backup from the Tundratown Precinct were trying their best to maintain the police line which separated a shocked and distraught crowd from the track, and the ambulance holding the young leopard's body.  
Nick had gone to retrieve a couple cups of coffee for he and his mate since it would take some time before the ZPD and the IAC completed their investigation.  
Judy gratefully accepted the hot drink from her mate, and the one armed hug he offered as well.  
“Oh gods Nick, she looked just like Kim from Mystic Springs,” the bunny trailed off as she cried a few tears into her mate's chest.  
“Yeah, I know a certain squirrel who's going to have to give her mate extra special cuddles tonight. And before you ask, I checked, they aren't related.”  
Chief Volkov, an Arctic wolf from Precinct Three came over to consult with the duo. “Hey guys, how are you holding up?”  
“About as well as expected, Chief, “Judy said, releasing her mate and straightening out her uniform, only slightly embarrassed to have been caught in a minor breakdown. But Volkov wasn't upset at all and let her know this.  
“Judy,” he began, the use of her first name rather than Officer Hopps instantly getting her full attention while also putting her at ease, “none of us who took this duty ever expected something like this would happen. You need foxy hugs? You get your foxy hugs. I actually came over to tell you that we've taken your witness statements and will go ahead and handle this from here. The IAC are sending a team over, but we've got this covered. Go, find your brother, check up on your family,” the wolf finished with a pat to her shoulder.  
Both Judy and Nick thanked the wolf with hugs, Nick adding a “Thanks, Ivan.” before they headed to the athlete's village.  
Now that she was off duty, Judy reached for her phone. As soon as she turned it on, she noticed several new messages, including two from Bailey asking 'what happened over at luge?' and 'Did someone die?? Please txt me!' Athletes were only allowed to use their phones in their rooms unless they were on an 'off' day, and Bailey had just gotten back up to his, Kip and Kerry's room after having dinner down in the mess. He'd heard a commotion in the hallway and poked his head out to see a crying hyena from the European Union team (Bailey thought she played Hockey) who came over and just hugged him, saying there had been a terrible crash at the luge event before excusing herself to join some of her teammates a little further down the hall.  
'Nick and I are on the way over, do you want to meet in the mess or your room?' Judy texted back.  
Bailey chose not to comment on it, but he noticed how his sister avoided answering either of his questions. 'Mess,' he texted back, 'I gotta find Kip, Kerry, and Cecil.' Now that the ferret was officially on the relay team, he'd moved in with the other three – since they were all males and would be allowed to share.  
Five minutes later found the entire mess hall filled with somber faced athletes of all sizes and nationalities. A makeshift podium had been set up at one end, and the competitors were waiting for an IAC official to come and address them. In the meantime, there were many hugs, sniffles, and outright bursts of tears as the various mammals came to realize just what had happened. Jimmy Howlton and the rest of the Ice Pack seemed to have appointed themselves unofficial guards as they kept the rest of the athletes away from the huddled China / Tibet team who, though thankful for the kind thoughts of their fellow competitors, weren't ready to deal with them directly.  
Eventually, President Chewton himself, flanked by Nick and Judy, entered the mess and headed towards the podium at the end. Bailey made to move towards his sister, but a hand signal from his brother in law convinced him to stay put for the moment. Instead, he added himself the cuddle pile that Kip and Kerry had formed with Cecil, otters being very physical, especially when seeking comfort, much like rabbits.  
The diminutive shrew, who bore something of a resemblance to Mr. Big (Judy figured it was because they were both around the same age) tapped the small mike on top of the podium and cleared his throat.  
Antonio Chewton was one of the most loved Presidents in IAC history. He had been the one to suggest to the Chinese and Tibetan that they co-host the 2000 games as a way to mend the remaining wounds from the '98 debacle. He was known as a kind and grandfatherly mammal to all his athletes (and his twenty two grandchildren of course), but was also known to be ruthless when it came to negotiating. If you wanted to host the Animalympics, you needed Antonio Chewton on your side, and the only way to get that was to prove that you either had, or could build the facilities needed so that each and every athlete and spectator involved would only have to worry about one thing – the competition itself.  
“My children...” he began, taking a tiny handkerchief from his pocket and wiping beneath his eyes, “my dear children... it is with a heavy heart that I must confirm what most of you have already speculated. Tonight, we lost one of our own. Ziang Qing from the China / Tibet team suffered a catastrophic injury during her final luge run.”  
He paused there allowing the gathered athletes to express their shock and sadness, many yelps of distress coming from those who had not yet heard anything other than 'something terrible has happened'. At the back of the room, Jimmy and the pack continued their silent vigil, shielding the China / Tibet team while fighting off the increasing urge to honor their fallen comrade with a wolfen mourning howl. Coach Po Lang tapped Jimmy on the shoulder, whispered a few words to him, and then walked closer to the podium, his team following like lost ducklings.  
“Coach Lang, I offer my most sincere condolences on the loss of your teammate.” the shrew offered, gently laying his small hand on top of the larger one of the Panda.  
For his part, Lang only nodded and requested that his team be allowed to mourn in their own way, but that he would let Chewton know when that would be so that anyone else interested in watching could do so and if they wished, say their own goodbyes.  
The shrew agreed, and with that the China / Tibet team exited the mess. Once they'd left, Jimmy and the rest of the pack could no longer hold back and let out a loud and long mournful howl, soon joined by nearly every canid athlete and many of the others who added their own sounds of distress to honor the dead.  
Chewton let this continue for an appropriate amount of time before once again getting the attention of the assembled crowd.  
“I have scheduled a meeting with all of the coaches for one hour from now where I will make official what I am going to tell you now. The games will be suspended for two days. I hope that this will allow all of us to at least start to come to terms with what has happened. I do not believe that Ziang would want us to stop the games on her account, so they will continue.”  
There were various murmurs, mostly of relief that they would all be given time to process the sad event, but also that they would continue on after.  
“I make one exception to this – I am canceling any further luge and bobsled competitions. Medals will be awarded for whomever has the highest three qualifying times in each event.”  
There were one or two somewhat indignant yelps from a few of the competitors in those sports, but they understood the reasons. Many of them had already decided for themselves that they would be a bit squeamish about competing on the same track that had taken one of their fellow athlete's lives.  
“For now, my children, I suggest that you seek comfort in each other, and the love of your families. I am issuing village permits to any of your parents, siblings, or other family who wish to visit you here. I am sorry that I cannot let any of you return home during these two days, but if any of you wish to withdraw, I will honor those requests. I only ask that you do not make that decision until we resume competition on Tuesday. Remember that as tragic as it was, we can truly say that our friend died doing the thing she loved the most in this world. Goodnight my children, and may the gods bless your sleep with peaceful dreams.” With that, President Chewton left the mess hall, accepting a ride in Nick's paws so that he could offer small pats of condolence to the athletes he passed without risking being trod upon. Judy followed behind them until reaching the table where Bailey and the relay team were still huddled together. She took a seat next to them, drawing an incredulous head shake from her brother before she did what she should have done initially and added herself to the pile, stroking her brother's ears, and gently petting Kip, Kerry, and Cecil when she could. They sat there for another five minutes or so before breaking apart and returning to separate seats, though the Razor brothers still sat next to each other in the same one. Bailey and Judy shared another and not wanting Cecil to feel left out gathered the small ferret into their laps.  
“Judy,” Bailey asked quietly, finally managing to get a hold of his tears.  
“Yeah kiddo?” she replied.  
“Do you... do you think she suffered?” he asked, his still wet eyes giving his sister a hopeful look that she hadn't.  
Judy shook her head. From all witness accounts, Qing had hit the wall so hard and so fast that she likely hadn't even had time to notice anything had gone wrong. None of the witnesses mentioned they'd heard any sounds of distress from the sled driver, only a loud bang as she'd smashed her head into the side wall of the track.  
“Th... that's... that's good,” Cecil offered, receiving nods from his teammates.  
Nick came over to the table, having safely delivered Chewton to his aides outside the mess hall. He gave Bailey his own ear strokes and gently kissed him on the forehead, “Hey squirt, how ya doing?”  
Bailey smiled up at his brother in law. It never ceased to amaze him how this snarky, smug, always joking fox could instinctively know when to turn into the most caring and kind hearted mammal out there, probably why his sister had fallen so hard for him.  
“OK, I guess. I mean... none of us knew her personally?” the rest of the team affirmed this with head shakes, “so, just, you know, the usual bunny emotionality... I think it's really good that Mr. Chewton is giving us a couple days. I'm also glad he's not canceling the games.”  
Kip nodded, “Yeah, we may not have known her personally, but I know that if something like that happened to... to one of... .um... “ his brother gently held Kip closer and finished the thought that Kip couldn't bring himself to finish, “If one of us died, we would want everyone to still get to compete.”  
This brought tears of pride to the fox's own eyes, “you kits are pretty special, you know that right? I mean, not just athletically.”  
“Thanks bro,” Bailey said, giving Nick a hug.  
“Now, on the note of family, Riina and Ilona are on their way over here right now. Tapio is in the coach's meeting so I don't think you'll see him till after that. If you want, Judy and I can try and find a room for just you and Riina for the night?”  
Bailey considered it. Part of him very badly wanted to cuddle up with his mate and receive the comfort only she could provide. But as he looked around at his relay teammates he remembered that Kip and Kerry were here alone, their parents unable to make the trip with them due to fishing season. He also remembered that while Cecil did have family (as an adopted cousin of the Otterton's) Bailey wasn't sure if Emmit and Martha Otterton would qualify as being close enough to get family passes to the village and Cecil's own parents also were up in Alaska for fishing season.  
“You know what? I think that... after I've had a visit with Riina and Mamma Ilona, I'm gonna just stay with... with my brothers here.” And he put his arms around Cecil as he reached over for Kip and Kerry.  
Sure enough, after a couple more hours of mourning and bringing the rest of his immediate family up to date (Judy handled the call to Bonnie and Stu for him), Bailey and the rest of the team went up to their room to try and get some sleep.  
The four boys moved three of the cots together to make one large bed and after making their evening trips to the bathroom, gathered among the sheets and blankets in a huddled bundle. As he turned out the bedside lamp, Bailey looked out to the sky above the training grounds. For a moment, he wondered if one of the stars he could see might have flickered just a bit brighter for a moment, perhaps an indication that Ziang Qing's spirit had rejoined the celestial tapestry. And with that hopeful thought, he snuggled into the blankets and fell into slumber.

 

AN: 

 

The events described are based on something that happened in our world. Hours before the opening ceremonies of the 2010 Vancouver BC Olympics, Georgian Luger Nodar Kumaritashvili suffered a fatal crash on the extremely fast run built for the games. While modifications were made to the track after many athletes noted the nearly uncontrollable speeds they reached while making their runs, it was ultimately discovered that Nodar himself made the error that led to his death. As far as I know, the games were not delayed, though I do remember a tribute that was added to the opening ceremonies.


	13. The Heart of the Dream

Nick and Judy's place (Well, actually, the shop below it):

Riina, Tapio, Nick, Judy, Lori, Sam, and Nick's aunt and uncle spent most of the night of the tragedy making arm bands for every athlete at the games, simple black bands with Ziang Qing written in her native Chinese as well as Tibetan in gold characters. By the time the sun peaked over the exhausted group, they had over a thousand of the bands, enough for most of the athletes. While Nick and Judy were back on duty at the games, the rest stayed to make the rest of the needed bands.  
IAC rules prevented any athletes from leaving the village during the games, but President Chewton decided to relax these regulations just a bit for anyone who wanted to meet their families at the train station. True to his word, any family member who wished was given a pass to the village, and by the end of the first day of the 'suspension' nearly 1500 additional mammals had visited the site. It was late in the day when Tapio and Ilona, along with the rest arrived with the armbands, which were passed out to every athlete. A tearful and humble Coach Lang gratefully accepted the bands for his team, giving a Buddhist blessing to the ones who had made them, along with a personal invite to participate in the ceremony to release Qing's spirit back to the cosmos which would be held at high moon that night.  
So it was that at about 1 AM a bright full moon shown down upon a somber crowd of nearly every athlete. They gathered on the large field where 'moto ball' a sport similar to soccer where the athletes rode motor bikes (A Russian favorite) was played. In the center of the field, a large pyre was built upon which laid the body of Ziang Qing, wrapped in white cloth. Her parents had arrived at the site earlier that day, receiving hundreds of messages of condolence from the gathered athletes. Po Lang conducted the ceremony as the absolutely silent crowd held lamps which would be lit on his signal.  
“Tonight, we commend our daughter back to the stars from which we all come,” was followed by several verses and blessings read in Tibetan and Chinese. Finally, Lang gave the signal to light and release the lamps while at the same time, one of Qing's luge teammates lit the pyre underneath her body. Once all of the lamps cleared the stadium's upper deck, Jimmy Howlton, or perhaps some other wolf, started a long mourning howl, which was joined by nearly every one – the athletes saying their own blessings to their departed sister and wish for her soul to find peace.  
Antonio Chewton commissioned a special platinum medal to be awarded to Qing's parents, similar to the medals that had been made in '98 for the lost German and French teams. They also accepted Qing's posthumous bronze.  
An exhausted Riina insisted on spending the night with her mate, which was allowed. Kip, Kerry, and Cecil remained on the large bed, while Riina and Bailey cuddled on the forth cot. There were many tears, but also some moments of levity as the boys shared their experiences of the games with the platinum fox before everyone finally fell asleep at around 3 o'clock.  
The second and final day of the mourning period saw some teams doing light practice sessions. The Pack held a joint session with the China / Tibet team which evolved into a spontaneous pick up game. Several members of the other teams competing joined in as the athletes helped each other get back into the spirit of the games with some good clean fun. All of the teams in all sports incorporated the bands which had been made into their uniforms.  
By the end of the second day, things had returned to relative normality. Family members returned to their homes, a few electing to stay an extra day as Chewton rescinded ticket prices for the first day back from the break. Bailey and the rest of the relay team held their final practice before their qualifying run, each member turning in outstanding performances. Coach Laurie was impressed, as was Tapio. Ilona elected to stay with her mate in his room at the village, and Riina stayed with them on a spare cot in their room. As expected, Kim Oturo was very saddened by the loss of a fellow clouded leopard – their species having quite a few less members than most of the other felines. Shadow gave her kitty the extra cuddles she needed, and forgoing her usual nudity, wore a team jersey from the China / Tibet team which had been modified for her.  
While the mess was still a bit subdued, all the athletes were ready to get back into the games the following day, hopeful that by doing so, they could put the event into proper perspective and actually enjoy the rest of their time.

ZBC Tundratown broadcast center, 11 AM, Tuesday. Resumption of competition pre-games show.

Chip and Dale wore warm up jackets from the China / Tibet team during the morning broadcast, while their mother and Peter Moosbridge wore the bands that the athletes had been given along with their more formal broadcast attire.  
“Friends, family and everyone, welcome back to ZBC's coverage of the 2018 Animalympic Winter Games from Tundratown in Zootopia. As always, I'm Peter Moosebridge, along with my broadcast partner Fabian Growly, and of course our intrepid squirrels, Chip and Dale. It's been a somber few days here at the games as we've had to say goodbye to Ziang Qing, a Luge runner from Tibet, who unfortunately lost her life to an accident on Saturday. President Chewton immediately called for a two day stoppage, but now that everyone has had a chance to say their farewells, it's time to get back into the games.”  
“That's right Peter. A sad few days to be sure, but it seemed from yesterday's activities that everyone is eager to get back to the sports and put this incident behind them. Boys, tell us a bit about what you saw?”  
“Thanks Mom. Well, Dale and I caught a bit of the spontaneous pick up Ice Hockey game that China / Tibet and the ZOO Pack put on. It was really cool to see so many of the other teams' athletes join in. It really helped lift spirits!”  
“Right you are Chip. Heck, even Coach Grizzky from the North American team suited up for a shift! And I gotta tell ya, even at age 50, that bear can still skate! I'm not sure, and Willie the Wall ain't telling, but I still think 'the Great one' legitimately scored one on the Wallaby.”  
“Right you are Dale. I was over at the ski jumping venue and I saw one of the smalls try out the large run, just to see what would happen. A Euro jumper named 'Eddie the Eagle' though he's actually a rabbit flew farther than he ever has, and I'm pretty sure father than he was expecting! He's OK though.”  
Peter picked up the coverage with a smile, “In fact all over the grounds, athletes seemed to be in a relaxed mood, sharing practice times and visiting with each other. But today we get back to business. Fabian, what's on tap for today?”  
“Well, in the large division, we have the ski jumping finals as well as the start of figure skating's finals. Mediums will be enjoying moto ball and the beginning of the final eight round in Ice Hockey. I know my boys are going to enjoy that,” she added a nod to her sons who returned it with eager bright eyes.  
Chip spoke next “Over in the smalls division, Ice Dancing will start their qualifiers today. All mammal classes will see their cross country qualifiers begin, and...” he pointed finger guns to his brother who added, “It's time for the qualifier in Biathlon Relay! With team R2-B3CO!” And both squirrels took off their jackets to reveal T-shirts that showed Cecil Otterton as C3PO, Bailey as R2, and the Razorclam brothers as Han and Luke from Star Wars.  
Peter and Fabian shared a chuckle and impressed noises as they looked down at the shirts.  
“As promised, IAC President Antonio Chewton has canceled any further luge or bobsled competitions. Medals were awarded for the top three qualifiers at a subdued ceremony early this morning. I personally found it very touching when Ziang Qing's parents stood on the podium to accept their daughter's bronze medal,” Moosebridge said.  
“I spoke with Coach Lang from the China / Tibet team about that. He was honored by the gesture though he did acknowledge there were some athletes who were probably disappointed by the cancellation.”  
“Speaking of that, none of the athletes here took 'Poppa Tony' up on his offer to withdraw, so we've got a full slate of sports action for you today. When we come back, it's over to the Medium Arena for the Zootopia vs. European Union Ice Hockey match... and no surprise, Chip and Dale have already left the building, no doubt to get to their booth and begin our coverage. I'm Peter Moosebridge,”  
“And I'm Fabian Growly... BOYS! YOU FORGOT YOUR JACKETS!!!”  
The large moose laughed as he finished the sign off, “Stay tuned friends. The Pack is about to take the Ice, after these messages.”

Mess hall, Athlete's Village, 1 PM.

“ZOO ZOO ZOO! AWOOO! ICE PACK IN THE HOUSE!” The boisterous and excited Zootopian Hockey team entered the mess, most still wearing their jerseys, though they'd left their other equipment back in the locker room. To no one's surprise, they easily handled the EU team, winning 4 to 1, just as they'd done in the round robin. They now awaited the winner of the Scandinavian / North American match which would be held the following day.  
Bailey and the rest of R2-B3CO gave their best 'Awoo!' back as the pack settled in for their post game meal. Jimmy came over to ruffle Bailey's ears, “Did you see the game bunny bro?”  
Bailey had caught the final period, having been doing warm ups at the Biathlon course for the earlier part of the morning. “A bit of it Jimmy! NICE Goal in the third!” he slapped five with the wolf. “Now, me and the boys here need to go do our own show. Relay qualifiers are in an hour.”  
Jimmy smiled down at the team, “Well heck, let me get some protein in me and I'll walk over with ya. Cooper, Grazer? You wanna come too?”  
“Hell yeah, in fact, let's all go. We gotta show our 'smalls' some support after all! ZOO ZOO ZOO!” The raccoon, who just barely qualified as a medium himself, eagerly shouted.  
A tannuki from the China / Tibet team approached. She was an Ice Dancer who had just finished her qualifier. A group of her teammates followed her over, “May we come as well? We are all very grateful for your mate's armbands to honor Ziang and would like to offer our support as well?”  
Bailey gave a somewhat tearful smile back, “Of... of course you may. Thank you so much!”

Tundratown Games site, Biathlon course, 2 PM.

A huge crowd gathered to watch the relay team's qualifier. The IAC had installed extra stands due to the increased interest in the sport, but even so, many mammals had to stand at the rail to the course in order to watch.  
Bailey and the rest of his team turned in an impressive run, bolstered by the crowd, and finished with a new Animalympic record time. Coach Laurie advised his team to 'save some for the finals' but he couldn't contain his own pride and excitement at their performance. Riina gave her customary post game nuzzles to her mate, and even gave a few kisses to the rest of the team. The Scandinavians, Russians, and the EU rounded out the top four from this heat. Since there were to be only two heats of eight teams, the top four qualified for the finals.  
Shadow and Kim took care of the post match massage duty, Shadow paying particular attention to Bailey's hip as always.  
“You sure don't look like you're in any pain, but I can smell differently.”  
Bailey nodded as she began her ministrations, “yeah, adrenaline is a hell of a thing. OW!”  
“Sorry Bailey, but you know I'm doing my best here.”  
“No worries Shadow, you and Kim have gotten us this far, I know we're in good paws.”  
He then beckoned the squirrel to come closer, “how is Kim doing? I know she didn't know Ziang personally, but...”  
Shadow smiled as she whispered back, “the night of the ceremony was pretty rough, but you know me. Few hours of cuddles and I've gotten her back up to 'full kitty' mode.”  
Indeed as he looked over to the leopard who was currently working on Kerry Razorclam, Bailey noticed she looked as cheerful as ever.  
“OK, that's you sorted, Cecil Otterton! Come on down! You're the next contestant on “HOLY CRAB CAKES! This massage is gonna feel GREAT!”  
Loud laughter accompanied the ferret's enthusiastic leap onto the table. “Do you actually, um... have any crab cakes?”  
Bailey's laughter continued, “You just ate like, an hour ago! You, Kerry, and Kip ran the mess out of clam chowder even!”  
“DUDE! That relay run took a lot of energy!”  
Grabbing his clothes, Bailey headed out of the locker room. “I'll stop by the mess on the way to the room and see what I can find...” he tossed back.

Tundratown Athlete’s village, 8PM the night before the Biathlon relay medal round. 'R2-B3CO' team room.

“I'm telling you Kerry, you really don't want to try the lightning shot without a lot of practice. Hell, the only reason I'm any good at it is that Poppa Tapio taught me that way from the very beginning.”  
The otter and his brother both took a deep sigh, “We know Bailey, it's just... imagine if we all could do that? We'd shave at least eight seconds off our time, maybe that would be enough to keep up with the Russians?”  
Cecil added, “guys, you may be right, but look at it this way – we're better shooters than they are. Heck, those two guys that out foxed Bailey in the 3K sprint? Neither of them has shot better than a 24 the whole games, and they usually do a 22 or 23. There's four seconds right there.”  
There was a knock at the door which Cecil answered, revealing Coach Tapio. Bailey immediately stood up to give his Father in law a hug which the fox returned, but then quickly gathered the boys together.  
“What's up Poppa?” Bailey asked.  
“We are going to the shooting range and you are ALL going to learn the lightning shot. Laurie doesn't like it, but he and I watched your films and decided that you just might need a few seconds against the Russian Foxes, not to mention the Scandinavians. So, let's be nice and quiet about it since a lot of folks are already sleeping and head over.”  
The four boys got their warm ups and jackets on as quick as they could, Kip and Kerry couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces, and Cecil was having a hard time containing his own excitement. As they headed out of the building, they passed the Russians who were returning from a late practice of their own.  
“Ah, it would seem the Fire Fox is taking his team out for a late night stroll. I don't think you're going to magically give them Night vision, Kettu.” Said Coach Chernyenko as they passed. Tapio had beaten the Russian Coach back in '94 and the two had occasionally exchanged phone calls. But whatever friendship they might have developed as former rivals had reverted to full on competition at these games.  
“Oh, much better than that tovarich...” and he made a small noise of thunder in return.  
Chernyenko had no idea what the crazy Finish Fox meant by that and he and his team returned to the mess for a late night cup of tea before bed.

Curfew was 10 pm. A special exemption would extend that to 11 if the team members were in the presence of a coach. Tapio purposefully waited till the very last minute to show off his best trick in the hopes that it would take everyone by surprise. Sure enough, when the team got to the range, there was no one there save the range master who advised Tapio that he had until 10:30 before she'd have to kick him and his team back to the village. That still gave them a solid two hours. Tapio would have liked to have more, but he would take what he could get.  
Tapio instructed the team that the key to the salama shot was to not breathe while shooting. When Kip heard this, the fast breathing he'd seen Bailey doing all week each time he'd approached a station suddenly made sense.  
“THAT'S why you kept sounding out of breath before we'd shoot?”  
Bailey nodded. It was Tapio Kettu's belief that the number one cause of misses was because every Biathlon athlete was taught to take a breath between each shot. There were entire week long workshops that focused on just breathing right. But Tapio, who had grown up in the mountains of Finland figured why not take a shortcut? Take a deep breath right before you shoot, line up your gun on the first target, and just move across, not worrying about making vertical adjustments. When it worked, it was brilliant, allowing the shooter to shave off a few seconds at each station. The problem with it was two-fold: Most Biathletes were so ingrained into the 'right' way that they either couldn't be taught to do the lightning shot right, and you had to hold your breath for the duration, which was difficult when you'd just been skiing your a** off a few seconds before.  
Despite this, Tapio agreed to show the boys the trick, and have them practice as much as time would allow. He opened their team's locker and retrieved their gear, skis, guns, ammo, and of course ear protection. Since the sun was down, they wouldn't need the dark goggles they normally wore, instead using clear eye protection.

Tundratown Athlete's village, 11:20 PM, Team R2-B3CO's room.

Four young athletes looked at each other as they all sat on the large bed they'd made out of three of the cots. Each of them was smiling like they'd just gotten away with stealing the cookie jar. The only one of the four who hadn't quite mastered the lightning shot was Cecil, but as he was quicker than either of the Razorclaws, the team still felt confident.  
“OK, Cecil, I want you to run leg one,” Bailey began, having been voted Captain of the team by the other three, “Kip, you're going to run 2nd leg. I'll take third, and Kerry will run Anchor. Sound good?”  
“Uh... Bailey?” Kerry asked, “It would be better if you ran Anchor... that way if Kip and I screw up, we'll still have our best shooter...”  
“HEY! No one is gonna screw up. You heard Poppa Tapio. We GOT this.” Bailey looked over to the still nervous otter brothers, “But... if it will make you feel better, That doesn’t sound like a bad idea... OK, we'll switch out and I'll take Anchor.”  
The boys shared a high five, several paw shakes, and finally a hug before settling in for the night. Though he desperately wanted to talk to Riina, it was already half an hour past extended curfew, and he didn't want to take the risk. He did bring up her picture and gave it a gentle nuzzle before during off his phone and snuggling into the covers for sleep.

ZBC Broadcast Center, Pre games show.

“Friends, families, and everyone else, welcome to ZBC's continuing coverage of the games of the 2018 Winter Animalympics. I'm Peter Moosebridge, and as always, I am joined by Fabian Growly and two very eager young squirrels who I'm sure all of you know.” The large Moose turned to his colleagues.  
Fabian was dressed in her usual smart jacket and slacks combo, while her two adopted sons sported 'R2 – B3CO' T-shirts under Zootopian Animalympic Team jackets. To say the boys had been looking forward to this event all games long would have been like asking them if they liked peanuts. “Well boys,” the patient cat addressed her sons, “tell us what's on tap for today?”  
Chip took the lead as usual, “Sure thing Mom. In Large, we have the finals of the downhill, slalom, and Ice Dancing. Mediums will hold the exciting Moto Ball finals, as well as the qualifiers for several of their downhill events. Also, the tournament for Ice Hockey continues with what should be a heck of a match between Scandinavia and the North Americans.”  
Dale couldn't let his brother get away with that as he chimed in, “Only exciting if you want to count how many goals the NA team is gonna score. I'm predicting an easy with for Grizzky's boys.”  
Chip couldn't argue with his brother on that one but didn't want to let it go completely, “Well, you never know for sure. At any rate, brother mine, let's hear about what the smalls are going to do!”  
Dale gathered up all his squirrel breath and let out a squeaky shout of excitement, “YEAHH! It's TIME for R2-B3CO!”  
Peter and Fabian, ears back a bit from the young squirrel's shout gave a chuckle before Peter took up the narrative, “What I think Dale was trying to say is that in the small division, the Biathlon 4x3.5 team relay will be holding their final run, and while the ZOO is a favorite to finish in the top three, it remains to be seen if they can overcome the Russian Federation Foxes.”

Biathlon course, 1 PM:

Even more extra bleachers had been brought in during the morning to accommodate the unprecedented crowd who showed up to watch Biathlon. It was safe to say that the 10,000 or so mammals that crowded the stands and the surrounding area would set a record for spectators at a Biathlon event.  
Bailey and the rest of the team were out doing their warm ups, the young buck stealing occasional glances to the crowd. All of his immediate family were present, Bonnie and Stu having grabbed an early train along with Virgil, Bill, Chelsea, Brandon, and a few dozen other of his sibs. Tara was there with her three young daughters, her sisters and brother having come up as well to cheer on R2-B3CO. One particular stand had what looked like all of the off duty ZPD in it, including Chief Bogo, Fred Wolford, Ben Clawhauser and Jerry McHorn. Even constable Bullford had made the trip up from Bunnyburrow and was sitting next to the chief, happy for the opportunity to watch what he hoped was his newest officer fulfill his Animalympic dream and to catch up with his former colleague.  
“So Adrian, is the kid as good as everyone says?” the moose asked.  
Bogo returned a genuine, if subdued smile back, “oh no, he's much better. This is going to be one heck of a race.”  
Lori and Sammy wore matching dye jobs with R2 and CO on their ears. Though hers were much smaller, they'd managed to dye 'B3' into Riina's ears and sat her between them. Emmit and Martha Otterton accepted a personal invite from Tapio Kettu to watch their cousin compete, waving 'ZOO ZOO ZOO!' signs and taking pride in the sheer number of mammals rooting for the boys.  
Down on the track Laurie WaakTaar gave last minute instructions to his team, “I know what Tapio did with you last night. Save it till you need it boys. Right now, no one else knows what you can do – but it still remains a dangerous stunt.”  
Kip and Kerry nodded, “Cecil didn't quite get it, so yeah, we'll keep it under our fur. But if we fall behind the Russians or anyone else, it's game on.”  
“OK boys, know this – we are all very proud of you, no matter what the outcome, yes?”  
With a final paws in, the team gave out a ZOO ZOO ZOO chant and Cecil took his mark.

Broadcast booth:

“OK Mammals, this is IT! The moment we've all been waiting for! Small mammal 4x3.5 Biathlon relay! I am so excited I could probably power the Tundratown climate wall right now!”  
“Right you are Chip! This is the final run, the race for all the medals. R2B3CO is up against the Russian Federation, Scandinavia, the EU, China / Tibet, the North American Alliance, The Balkan federation, and last but not least the Caribbean team who were a surprise qualifier in their heat.”  
“That's right Dale, and unlike the Caribbean bobsled team from a few years ago, these guys are more than just a stunt, they can shoot! The only worry for them is speed as their team is mostly smaller mammals, even by small standards.”  
“Right you are Chip. The first leg skiers have taken their marks, the starter is ready and...”

BANG!

The eight skiers took off with a clean start, Cecil Otterton taking a surprise lead as he realized all he had to do was make his 3.5k leg as quickly as he could so he decided not to hold anything back. Right on his tail was the Russian Fox Ivanna Fedorov, the only female on the Russian team and one of four who would be part of the finals. Coming to the first station, Cecil took his shots at his normal pace and hurried back, now trailing just behind the Russian who had missed one of five targets. He'd keep her in his sights, and try to only let her get at most a 2 second lead if he could.  
At the next station, the Caribbean team member had to deal with a jam, and while he was able to clear his gun, it cost his team a huge five second delay.  
Going into the second lap of the 1.75k course, it was still the Russian and the ZOO in front, while Scandinavia and the EU skiers kept pace. Once again, the Caribbean skier had trouble with his gun and missed two of five targets. He was speedy though and managed to make up some time as they headed down for the relay switch.  
Kip took his mark and as soon as Cecil crossed the line he was off like he'd been shot out of a cannon, displaying the same speed that had beaten Bailey Hopps in the qualifier for the 3K earlier in the games. He got to the first station at the same time as the 2nd fox from the Russian team, said a quiet 'clam it' to himself and decided he'd try the salama. Laurie's quiet pleas of 'not yet not yet' had no chance to reach the otter's ears, but they turned to cheers when Kip nailed all five of his targets in less than five seconds and he took off a full three seconds ahead of the Russian who had been next to him at the station and caught completely off guard by the quick shots.  
Kip's second lap extended his slim lead, but he's missed one shot. Fortunately, so had the Russian team. A bad binding eliminated the EU team as their skier lost his footing on a hill.  
Kerry took the relay from his brother, and with the same determination, put everything he had into getting the laps done quickly. He and Bailey had watched, and knew that the Russians were behind them by one shot penalty and two additional seconds, but their anchor was the big fox Donnevich who had taken Gold in the 3K and 5K individual, so if any time was to be made up, it would be up to him to do it. Still, following coach Laurie's advice, Kerry took his usual shot time on his first station, making a perfect five while the Russian fox missed one. 'They must figure they'll just out run us on speed to make up for their penalties,' he thought, 'well, I'm about to show them just how fast an otter can be.'  
When Kerry came around the last corner onto the straight to pass the relay on to Bailey, the entire crowd was surprised with that he wasn't immediately followed by the Russian Fox. In fact, against all predictions, Kerry had extended the ZOO team's lead to an impressive five seconds.  
As he made the transition, he wheezed out to Bailey, “That's all I got Bro... you gotta... do the rest...”   
Bailey started his run at top speed and never seemed to slow down. This was it. This was 17 years of gymnastics training, six months of grueling physical therapy, and a year or so of Biathlon preparation. This was every coach who told him he could do it. This was Lori, Sammy and all his brothers and sisters shouting his name. This was Garret Woolerton, his team mate for so many years yelling encouragement to his 'bunny bro'. This was his dear mate Riina as she lay below him, making sounds of love that only he would ever hear. This was warm Saunas with Pappa Tapio where he would not only work on Bailey's sore hip, but shared so many wonderful stories about his mate and her growing up. This was Shadow Oturo, the lovable and energetic squirrel who knew the best way to reach that one spot he always had trouble with. This was Jimmy Howlton and the Ice Pack, their cheerful 'awwooo' spurring him on to do his best. This was Ziang Qing's lost dream, many of her teammates also here to watch what the Biathlon Bunny could do. This was Kip, Kerry, Cecil, and even Anya and the others who had trained with him for two months to make it this far. This was for his parents, both Hopps and Kettu. But most importantly, this was for him. This was the heart of his dream.  
When asked later what he remembered from the run, Bailey Hopps would be hard pressed to say that he remembered anything. The hopes and dreams of himself, his team, his family... all of them inspired him and gave him such focus that it almost seemed as if it had happened to someone else... or that he had been playing some kind of video game.  
Bailey Hopps crossed the finish line a full seven seconds ahead of the Russian Fox Donnevich, and with only two penalties, the ZOO beat them in that category as well. The Russians had gotten three. The third place team were the surprising Caribbeans who managed a Bronze with the same amount of penalties as the ZOO.  
It took a moment for it to really sink in, but when it did, Bailey Hopps faced the crowd, hearing 'B3' being chanted over and over. When he got the rest of his team together to take a bow, the chant morphed into 'R2 – B3CO!' They had done it. They had won the gold.

The first non-team mate to congratulate him was his Poppa. Tapio Kettu vaulted the railing and ran over to his son in law, scooping him up into a warm and strong hug. He carried Bailey over to the rail and handed him into the arms of his daughter, who could not stop the happy tears streaming down her face. Soon, family and friends of the team surrounded them with pats, hugs, pawslaps, and good wishes.  
Fifteen minutes later, as the entire team stood upon the top podium to receive their medals, Bailey gave a beaming smile to the crowd and a strong hug to his team mates. As they left the podium, each of them held up two fingers on both their paws, a challenge and a promise that in '22, they'd be back.

Outside the Mess Hall, Athlete's village.

Chip and Dale waited patiently for team 'R2-B3CO' to return from the medal ceremony. Well, at least as patient as two excited squirrels could wait. They ran up and down the side of the building “do you see them yet?”, “No.”, “How about now?”, “No.”, “Uh oh, Mom's coming,” “Oh SH**”  
“Chip Growly, you get down off that building right now young man, or I will come up there myself and PEEL you off.” a rather flustered snow leopard called from the ground.  
Chip descended quickly, careful of his clothes, “sorry Mom.” he offered, jumping onto her outstretched arm. The big cat sighed, “I know you and your brother are excited, but please, I worry about you when you do those stunts.”  
Dale joined his brother in their mother's arms, receiving gentle head scritches from Fabian's claws. “Now, where do you want to be standing? They'll be here in about three minutes so we'd best get in position.”  
Thankful that their mother would provide them something of a platform from which to conduct their interview, Chip and Dale indicated a bench just outside the main entrance to the Mess Hall. They'd originally hoped that they could get the team's attention from the top of the bench, but now that Fabian was there, Chip and Dale were certain they'd get some 'muzzle time' with the team.  
Sure enough, here they came, dragging what looked like the entire Zootopian team (and quite a few others) behind them.  
“Mammal, Chip, did ya ever think the Biathlon team would be the heroes of the games?” Dale asked.  
“Come on bro, this is Zootopia, anyone can be anything!”  
“Right you are Chip.”


	14. Closing Ceremonises and New Beginings

Sure enough, here they came, dragging what looked like the entire Zootopian team (and quite a few others) behind them.  
“Mammal, Chip, did ya ever think the Biathlon team would be the heroes of the games?” Dale asked.  
“Come on bro, this is Zootopia, anyone can be anything!”  
“Right you are Chip.”

Chip and Dale got their interview and a lot more as Bailey led them into the mess hall with the rest of the gathered crowd to enjoy a post game celebration. The two squirrel boys visited with most of the ZOO team as well as several members of other teams who seemed just as star struck to meet the famous Growly Boys.  
Eventually, as things wound down, Bailey and the rest of the team were settled around their usual table. Riina and Tapio sat in chairs next to them, while Chip and Dale sat on the table itself, no longer in interview mode, just visiting with their new friends.  
“Say Bailey, how exactly did you and Riina meet?” asked an ever inquisitive Chip.  
“Is this part of our interview?” Bailey asked with a smile.  
“Nah mammal, we're just really curious, I mean come on, we're squirrels!” Dale added as he and his brother's tails curled into question marks.  
“Well, it's a long story, but...”

It was nearly 11:30, half an hour past the usual curfew, before the group broke up. Phone numbers and Furbook tags were exchanged, Chip and Dale each received a chaste but heartfelt kiss from Riina and head ruffles from Tapio along with an invite down to Kettu Farms so they could sample some of their apples (a particular favorite fruit of the two boys).  
The Relay was Bailey's last competition of the games. He hadn't quite matched his Poppa, as one of his medals was only a Bronze, but he still felt amazing. Kerry wound up taking a silver in the 10K to go along with his Relay Gold. Kip, like Bailey, wound up with a bronze in the 5K, falling to the two Russians who had also beaten Bailey in the 3K. All four members of 'R2B3CO' took the most pride in their team gold, and promised each other that they would be back to defend at the next games in 2022.  
Riina spent the night with her rabbit in her parents' quarters. Since he was a coach, Tapio was allowed to leave the village at his discretion and the look in his daughter's eyes was more than enough to convince him to take Ilona downtown for their own celebration. Laurie and his mate Frieda joined them for some dancing and drinks at a nice club called the Foxtrot.  
“And how does it feel to be a gold medal winner, my wonderful salama pupu?” Riina asked as she closed the door to her parents room in the coach's wing.  
'Lightning rabbit,' Bailey thought... “Why don't you come over here and we'll find out just how many shots I can make in a night?”  
Riina's smile turned predatory and her eyes sparkled with mischief. “Ooooh, be very careful what you wish for little rabbit, you know we foxes are nocturnal... we're used to going all night long...” She was already out of her clothes as she crawled up onto the cot her parents had moved in for her.  
Bailey, equally playful simply reminded his fox just exactly how many brothers and sisters he had, easing any worry she might have about his stamina.

The next morning found a very satisfied couple snuggling in that half awake, half asleep manner that only the most devoted of mated couples could achieve. Content to simply lay in each others arms and snuggle till the end of time, Bailey heard a discrete knock on the door. He sleepily turned over and called out a “come in.”  
Tapio opened the door, knowing what to expect and still getting a thoroughly contented smile on his face despite it. He saw his daughter, the pride and love of his life snuggled with her bunny, his absolutely wonderful son in law, now like his father in law before him, a gold medal winner.  
The kids, so comfortable and content in their embrace that embarrassment was simply out of the question looked up and motioned for the silver fox to take a seat. Tapio did so, his grin never leaving his muzzle.  
“My dear children,” he began, unable to stop the happy tears leaking out of his eyes.  
Riina pulled the sheets up a bit, still modest despite knowing that the fox before her had seen her naked even more times than her mate and gave her Poppa a shy smile.  
Bailey, taking the hint, retrieved his boxers and put them on before coming over into Tapio's welcoming arms, nuzzling into his father in law and noticing that his scent was quite similar to his mate's though a bit more spicy.  
“Poppa, I did it. WE did it,” he said, getting his own happy tears in his topaz eyes as he enjoyed the hug.  
“Bailey... I... I cannot even begin to tell you... how very, VERY proud I am of you,” Tapio said, settling the rabbit into his lap as he gently stroked the young buck's ears. “You have helped heal a very old wound.”  
Bailey was now quite curious as his ears perked up and a questioning look overtook his face.  
“I never told you why I stopped... why I only competed once, despite qualifying for the team in 98.”  
“I know the games were canceled because of the... well the incident.” Bailey answered.  
Tapio nodded, bringing the rabbit back to his chest. Bailey could feel the strong heartbeat, even as tears dripped from Tapio's eyes onto his head.  
“You see... I... I saw the plane crash...”  
Now Riina joined the hug, having put on a night gown, giving her father a comforting nuzzle, “Poppa...” she began, “are you sure you wish to be reliving this?”  
“Mansikka, it is fine. He deserves to know all of it.”  
Bailey was beside himself with a range of emotions he couldn't quite pin down. Sadness for what his Poppa had gone seemed to be the dominant one, however.  
“For... for many months afterwords, I had terrible nightmares. It was only Ilona's love that kept me sane and let me sleep most nights. I couldn't... I just... I kept wondering, why me? Why was my team spared?”  
'Survivor's guilt,' Bailey thought, knowing from the many stories he'd shared with Nick and Judy that it was common after a tragedy for those left to ask such questions.  
“Ilona was... so very understanding. We'd just been mated before the games were to start... we were so happy. I was looking forward to winning even more medals, but just to be able to compete with my friends... Laurie who was an alternate that year, Jarl, Dieter, whom you've not met yet. It was... well. It was... it was a stab to my very soul when... when everything happened.”  
Bailey and Riina just continued to cuddle the silver fox, offering the comfort and love that only children can.  
“About four months afterwords, Ilona gave me the most wonderful news,” and he gently stroked Riina's head, giving her ears a fond scratch. “Riina was born on the day the games would have started – one year later.  
“I had hope that perhaps, one day in the future, my little girl might take up my dream. But she was never interested in it, instead finding so very many other ways to make me proud,” he continued, as he gave her a Father's mark.  
“Then... oh, about two years ago, in hops this little bunny, and well... I think you know the rest, yes?” He paused, sharing a smile with his children. “I guess, what I am trying to say is what I told you the first time we shot, this was as much my dream as it became yours. I hope that you don't resent me for it?”  
Bailey gave his most incredulous look at Tapio, but the old Fox's eyes belied any discomfort.  
“Poppa,” he began, “you never pushed me harder than I wanted. You... and Riina, and Momma Ilona... you gave me a second family. You gave me the most wonderful mate, the most important thing in my life,” he added, grabbing one of Riina's paws in his own. “And then you gave me a second chance at my own dream. Don't ever think for a moment that this was just your 'old man's dream' it may have been altered a bit, but it was always my dream as well.”  
Tapio smiled bringing his son in law and his daughter close to his chest. The three relaxed and held each other, basking in the comfort of family. Eventually, Tapio gently extracted himself from the embrace, “Well. There is one more small thing,” he said as he stood up.  
Two sets of eager eyes looked up at him. “Ilona and I, as well as Stu and Bonnie... we were wondering... You see, we all know that you are mates, and woe befall anyone who says differently, but we were wondering... would you do us the honor of making it official? Would you allow us to hold a bonding ceremony for you?”  
His arms were once again filled with bunny and fox. It was Riina who answered for them both, “Of course Poppa...” she giggled, “hehe, are you asking us to marry you?”  
Tapio gave out a loud and much needed bark of laughter, “No my little mansikka, I am asking you to marry each other of course.”  
“Well then,” Bailey said, getting down on one knee and holding his mate's paw, “Riina Kettu, will you be my wife in every sense of the word?”  
Riina, channeling her brother in law did her best impression of Nick Wilde's trademark smirk and put her other paw to her chin in contemplation, “Will I marry you? Yes... yes I will.”  
Bailey laughed as well, “So... when did you have in mind for us to do this?”  
Tapio smiled, “Why, how about here? In a few days of course, we need to get the family up to witness. President Chewton has agreed to perform the ceremony.”  
Baily and Riina smiled, “Wow! That's... just... wow,” Bailey said.  
“Indeed. Now, be getting ready for breakfast. I happen to know a few hundred of your friends are wondering if you were going to make an appearance at the mess today and they are eager to see you.”  
The two nodded as Tapio left, but not before Bailey gave Tapio one last hug, “Thank you Poppa. Thank you for my dear mate, thank you for your family and all you've given me, and thank you for helping me realize my dream.”  
Tapio was again overcome with emotion, “dear Bailey... as long as there is breath in my body, I will always help you and Riina realize your dreams, whatever they may be.” And with that, the Silver fox left his children to get ready for the day.

Five minutes later, Tapio entered the mess to a gathered crowd of eager eyes and ears, his children following behind him, “They said YES!”  
Loud and heartfelt cheering filled the hall.

It was decided that the wedding would be held on the final day of the competition, a few hours before closing ceremonies after every event was completed. That way, anyone who wanted to attend would be able to do so. Again, the motoball arena was put into use, this time for a much happier purpose. Nearly all of the athletes were in attendance, along with coaches, support staff and of course, 300 some odd bunnies from Bunnyburrow.  
Tapio, Laurie, Jimmy Howlton, and the rest of team R2B3CO stood as groomsmen to the tuxedo wearing Bailey Hopps. On the bride's side were Lori and Sammy, Tara Lagontelli, Judy, Anya WaakTaar, and Sasha from the cross country team. Nick volunteered to stand as ring bearer. Chelsea Hopps was made flower girl and was busily spreading rose petals down the aisle, occasionally snacking on one or two, which everyone found adorable.  
Bailey awaited his bride at the alter, President Chewton in his own tiny tuxedo upon a platform in the middle of a dias.  
When Riina Kettu made her appearance at the end of the aisle, Bailey fell in love all over again. Her father, dressed in a similar tux and wearing a smile as wide as the ocean led her to her mate while the traditional wedding march was played. The couple, once together, faced the small shrew who got everyone's attention with a short tapping of the mic.  
“Friends, Athletes, family, we are gathered here today to join this young couple in the formal bonds of matrimony. Though they are already mates in every sense of the word, they have graciously given us this opportunity to share with them their joy, and their dreams for the future. It gives this old shrew great pleasure to conduct this joining, especially here, on this site where we have already gathered for a much more somber occasion. It would seem that these games have seen everything. The first rabbit athlete to compete and win gold in Biathlon, an outstanding Hockey tournament, amazing ice dancing and ice skating, downhill, and all the many many other sports that have made up these games. And yes, we've had sadness as well. But I would like to think that the spirit of our lost friend is looking down upon us with a smile as we join these two mammals who have already chosen each other.” He stopped there and motioned for Nick to hand over the rings.  
“Bailey, Riina, I know that you two are already mates, and have already pledged yourselves to each other. I would ask only if you have a few words that you might be willing to share with us?”  
Riina began, “Bailey... my dear pupu, we have come so far from that day you found a poor sniffling fox on the side of the road who wanted only to have a friend. You have given me so much more... your family, a sister to share my dreams with, your heart. I love you so much my dear Bailey... rakastan sinua muru.”  
Bailey smiled back at his beautiful mate, “Riina... I don't know if there is such a thing as love at first sight, but from the very first time I saw you... I... It was as if I was seeing a puzzle piece that I didn't even know was missing. You have given me another wonderful family, you have shared my dreams, and you have given me your heart. I love you two my beautiful fox, for now and always.”  
They exchanged rings, a platinum one for Bailey to match his mate, and a gold one for Riina that matched hers. “By the authority vested in me by the International Animalympic Committee, and the nation of Zootopia, I pronounce you bonded mates for all time in the eyes of all who are here as witness. You may kiss your mate.”  
Far away from the games site, in Tundartown, two wolf officers from the ZPD swore they could hear the loud cheer from the mountain above. Back at the site, the two mates made a speedy escape down the aisle, half escorted, half carried by their family.  
The reception at the mess hall lasted for an hour or so before everyone got changed for the closing ceremonies. Chip and Dale offered their fond congratulations to the couple, held in their Mother's arms as she too, gave her best wishes. Jimmy Howlton and the rest of the Gold Medal winning Zootopian Hockey team raised a loud celebratory howl. Shadow and Kim, for once wearing actual clothes came to give their own nuzzles and best wishes. It took Bailey nearly an hour just to receive all the hugs from his family, before everyone boarded the trains for Animalia stadium for the closing ceremonies.

Animalia Stadium – Closing Ceremonies of the 2018 winter Animalympic games, Broadcast center:

“Friends, family and everyone, we come at last to our final program of these games. We've seen it all, from the thrilling victories of our many athletes, to the somber goodbye given to Ziang Qing. Fabian, your thoughts?”  
“Peter, I must say this has been one heck of a games. So many stories of triumph, and yes, sad moments as well. Honestly, some of it has felt almost like a dream, and perhaps that is the point.”  
“Right you are Mom. Who would have thought that we'd have a wedding on the last day? And so much fine competition! The Ice Pack defeating the North Americans in overtime for the Gold, Team R2B3CO taking the relay gold in a sport few knew anything about three weeks ago...”  
“Not to mention, Nadia Zvencho from the EU repeating as Ice skating champion for the third time? Or how about Tadd Johnson and his amazing ski jump, a new world record!”  
“Indeed friends, we will have a complete post games wrap up show hosted by our two boys here coming up tonight, but for now, let us all enjoy the closing ceremonies as our many athletes say their farewells and their promises to see us all again in 2022 in Seoul, Korea. For now, I am Peter Moosebridge, along with Fabian, Chip, and Dale Growly, goodnight, and may the gods bless you all.”  
And with that final send off, the camera pulled back to show Animalia arena, and the several hundred thousand athletes and spectators as they said their goodbyes and put an end to their dreams... for now.

AN – That's a wrap, except for the epilogue. 

A final thank you to Selaxes who let me play with his kids... I think I can safely say they are 'our' kids now, but he created them. Special thanks to Steve Gallacci, FoxInTheHenHouse, VariableMammal, and the many authors who gave me the courage to do this and helped along the way. Thanks also to those who have reviewed, fav'ed, or otherwise read the story. Again, one more chapter to go to wrap things up... and who knows, maybe one of us will return to the story of Bailey and Riina, but for now, goodnight all.


	15. The Epilogues

AN – Here we are at the Epilogue. It is in three mini chapters.

HEART OF THE DREAM CHAPTER E.P. 1 “Chip and Dale visit Bunnyburrow.”

Kettu Farms – April 2018.

Bailey Hopps put his two medals into their velvet box and closed up his rifle case. Next to him, Tapio was doing the usual post shoot maintenance to his own rifle, his son in law having already taken care of his own.  
“So, I understand that you will start next week with the BBPD, yes?”  
Bailey nodded, “That's right. Constable Bullford said I could start Monday at 8 AM. I'll probably show up a bit early though... depending on how excited I am.”  
Tapio smiled, “Well, just be making sure that my daughter lets you get enough actual sleep before you start your first shift, OK?”  
Bailey smiled and nodded again, “how long will you need to fire up the Sauna, Poppa?”  
“Give me half an hour to clear the smoke, I think the temperature is just about right. Go inside and ask if our guests would like to join us for a bit yes?”  
Bailey did so, leaving his rifle on the wall next to his Poppa's, and heading to the Kettu home across the driveway from the main barn.   
He was met on the porch by two very eager, yet relaxed squirrels. “Mammal, B3, thanks so much for having mom and us down for the weekend. This place is really peaceful!”  
Chip said, hoping down from the porch railing and walking beside the slightly taller bunny.  
“Yeah, we're more city boys, but the country sure is nice to visit,” Dale added.  
Bailey put an arm around each of the slightly shorter squirrels as they entered the house and headed for the dinning room. Fabian Growly, dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt for perhaps the first time in her life was seated at the table along with Ilona, enjoying cups of tea. Over on the main couch, Lori and Riina were working on designs for their next project and gave distracted waves to the three boys as they took seats at the table.  
“Well, Poppa and Momma thought you all could use a rest after that insane two weeks we had up in Zootopia. There's nothing like the country to help you get reset and ready for whatever comes next My brother and sister in law come down here about twice a month or so.” Bailey explained taking his seat at the table and receiving a kiss from Ilona.  
“We're very grateful. You have such a lovely home Ilona,” Fabian gushed. “And these apples...” she cut one in half to give to her boys. “Just superb.”  
Chip and dale gave eager sniffs to the sweet and tart treats before digging in, a synchronized 'mmmmmm' coming from each squirrel as they savored the taste.  
Bailey laughed and in a mock announcer voice said “In the Synchronized Apple Eating Contest, your leaders are... Chip and Dale Growly!”  
The boys made 'crowd cheer' noises with their hands and took a bow.  
Ilona gave a cheerful laugh, “Ha... you should taste what our dear friend Gideon does with them. He makes the most wonderful pies and pastries.”  
Chip perked up, “Gideon? As in Gideon Grey's Real Good Baked Stuff?”  
Ilona nodded, impressed that the young squirrel knew of it.  
“Mom, we have GOT to go there. Those pies are famous all the way in Zootopia!”  
“Yeah, Chip's buddy Glen brought one back when he was down here covering the Carrot Days Festival last year... I can still taste it,” Dale added, licking his whiskers in fond memory.  
Bailey smiled, finally relaxed after a few weeks of doing nothing more than house chores, some light field work, and of course numerous cuddle sessions with his mate. He had also finished all the qualifying tests he would need to start his work with the BBPD. It was wonderful to be able to share his family with new friends. The boys had spent the entire train ride talking gymnastics, Animalympics, and favorite athletes. Now it was time to introduce them to the best Finish tradition in the world... if they were up for it.  
“So, Chip, Dale, Poppa has fired up our Sauna and wants to know if you'd be interested in a session? It feels really nice, but it is very hot, so... maybe only twenty minutes... what do you think?”  
The ever curious squirrels nodded, “That sounds great! We've actually done a Sauna before. Last year we were covering a skiing event in Finland and the team invited us. Does your Poppa use apple wood by any chance?”  
Baily nodded and that was all the boys needed to hear as they quickly scampered up to their room to change into small robes and were back down in less than two minutes.  
The young buck led them out to the porch beside the Sauna where Tapio gave them gentle strokes with the birch branches, showing them how to do it. He was pleased to see they were both quick studies.  
“I have set our temperature to just a bit over 55. You are both a little smaller than Bailey so I do not want to risk you getting dehydrated. Twenty minutes, then a quick dip in the cold pool, some hot tea to warm us back up and then bed. Tomorrow we're all heading over to the Hopps' for a celebratory meal, then we can head into town so you can see the sights and what not.”

Later that night, after being fully relaxed by the wonderful Sauna and tea, the three boys settled in for a bit of video gaming. Riina and Lori were deeply engrossed in a project for their college work and decided to move back over to the Hopps farm for the night. On her way out, Riina promised to make some special peanut and apple pancakes for the two squirrels, who, after asking Bailey's permission, gave her grateful goodnight kisses along with anticipatory 'mmmm's.  
Tapio cautioned the boys to get at least a few hours of sleep before he led Fabian up to where she'd be sleeping and then joined his wife in bed.  
The boys were playing the just released Animalympics 2018 Winter Edition game. The Growlys were the commentators for the video game as they had been in real life. Bailey was astounded to see his own character in the game. “Bailey, the code for salama is up up down down left right left right A B.” Chip advised.  
Bailey entered the code and was disappointed to miss three out of five shots, “That's not at ALL realistic,” he grumbled as Chip and Dale chittered in laughter. “Well, it's not supposed to be completely accurate, there's only one B3 after all, and he's sitting next to us.”  
Bailey couldn't help but smile at that.   
“You guys are gonna head up to Seaotter to see 'R2' next week right?”  
Chip nodded, “Yeah, we figured we'd visit the rest of the team, ya know? Cecil's up there with his folks cause the fleet is on break. Those guys are busier than we are!”  
“Ha! Well, be sure to give them a hug from me and tell 'em I miss them.”  
The boys both nodded, happy to pass along Bailey's hug and eager to visit with the rest of their favorite Animalympic Athletes.  
Eventually, they finished for the night and decided to just sack out on the couch as it was more than big enough for the three of them.  
As they settled in, Bailey couldn't help his own curiosity as he asked, “Guys? How did you wind up with Fabian as your mom?”  
Chip took a deep breath and sighed. Though it was over twenty years ago, the two boys still had a small ache in their hearts whenever it was brought up. Bailey noticed this and quickly added, “I mean... you don't have to tell me... it's just...”  
“Nah bro, it's fine. See, we lived in a tree next to Fabian's house in the Rainforest district. There was a really bad storm one day, and... lightning hit our house.”  
Dale picked up from there, neither boy able to tell the story by themselves, “we managed to jump clear just before the strike, but our parents... weren't so lucky.”  
Bailey gathered the two into a hug, “I'm sorry guys... that must have really been... just... horrible.”  
Chip nodded, a lone tear leaking down his face, “It was... but Aunty Fab... that's what we called her then... she found us and took us in, made sure we were both OK... Our folks were very close friends when they were still alive and she used to baby sit us all the time. They made her our Godmother when we were born, so she adopted us.”  
“Wow, that's... I mean, still horrible, but kinda neat too? Does that make any sense?”  
Chip and Dale smiled up at their friend, “Yeah, the best kind of sense,” Chip said as he and his brother let out identical yawns... “I think we're... YAWN, done for the night...”  
Bailey handed them a blanket and they all snuggled into the couch for sleep.

Morning saw the three boys gently awakened by the smell of fresh baked tarts and coffee. While the two squirrel boys knew that it was a 'bad idea' to drink much of the beverage, the smell of the Turkish coffee favored by the Kettus was simply too much, and Fabian gave them permission for one squirrel sized cup each. Bailey laughed as Chip and Dale seemed to inhale the dark brew, muttering “Squirrels and coffee, God help you all.”  
“Now don't fill up too much boys, we're going to have brunch in about an hour or so,” Fabian cautioned. But she knew her small sons required several small meals a day to keep up with their squirrely metabolisms.  
The boys nodded and then played up their caffeinated squirrel act, climbing all over Tapio and volunteering to check all 4000 trees of the Kettu Orchard.  
The Silver fox laughed, but ultimately declined the offer, saying that Saturdays were their chore free day. He did offer to let the two shoot on the Kettu's makeshift range, which of course they were both happy to do. Bailey's Buckmaster was slightly larger than the rifles used by the squirrels in their Pan-Rodentia games, but as Chip and Dale were both rather large for their species, (Fabian Growly had taken VERY good care of her boys), they didn't have much trouble handling it.  
Chip won the competition between the two brothers by two shots, but neither of them were going to take Bailey's team spot anytime soon... they both scored under 20.  
“I guess we'll leave the shooting to you, B3, we'll stick to commentating!” Chip offered as they headed back to the house and got ready for the special meal over at the Hopps'.  
“Heh, I dunno, Dale shot an 18... that was what I shot my first time out.”  
Dale thought about it for a few seconds, but then let out a loud 'Nah!' at the same time as his brother.

Brunch at the Hopps was an experience that reminded the Growly boys a bit of the mess hall at the Animalympics – boisterous, full of all kinds of conversations, good food, and even better friends. A fair number of the Hopps kits wanted to pose with the boys for 'selfies', and Chip and Dale, being who they were, happily obliged. Fabain found herself the subject of several similar requests. She was by far the largest animal to have ever visited the Hopps, and wasn't really able to move much further into the house than the dining room, but she managed to have a good time visiting with Stu and Bonnie, speaking with them about their amazing children.  
Stu laughed a bit at one of the questions asked by the snow leopard, “Heck, I dunno if it's the water, or what we feed em', but yeah, we do seem to have quite a few unusual kits in our warren. But ya know what? At the end of the day, I don't think we'd want it any other way.”  
Fabian gave a knowing smile and soft purr on hearing that. “Well, I will admit when Judy first came to Zootopia, a lot of us in the media thought it was just a publicity stunt. We certainly learned that lesson.”

MAIN STREET, BUNNYBURROW, GIDEON GREY'S REAL GOOD BAKED STUFF.

After seeing the vibrant Main Street of 'downtown' Bunnyburrow, the Growly's were ready for an afternoon snack, and after having sampled the goods via his friend Glen, Chip knew of only one place to get it.  
They entered the establishment and found a seat in the corner. Soon, the portly fox himself came out and did a bit of a double take upon seeing ZNN's most famous predator reporter along with the two most famous sports casters in all of Zootopia.  
“Well, Ah'll be darned. It's not every day we get such a finely dressed visitor as you, Ms. Growly,” the fox beamed, “And heck, ya'll brought the boys with ya! What can I get for ya'll?”  
Now, had they been left to their own devices, Chip and Dale would likely have ordered one of everything and been in treats for the rest of their lives, but cooler heads prevailed, and Fabian ordered them one 'nut paste turnover' to share while she enjoyed a Rhubarb tart.  
Two bites in and the boys decided that they were ready to move in... as in forget their lucrative sport commentating careers, they were ready to just sit in that booth and eat the pastry forever. Of course, being squirrels, they eventually came to their senses – realizing that no matter how good it was, they'd be bored before too long in such a small town. That did not mean, however that the two wouldn't be making, oh... at least a few trips a year down to get more of the pastries. Besides, they'd developed a strong friendship with Bailey and the rest of the team, so there was every reason for a return visit.  
While they were enjoying their treats, a family of squirrels entered the shop. A mother, father and their young son. Once the young boy got a look at who was sitting at one of the tables, he tugged on his mother's shirt in eager anticipation, “mamma! MAMMA! It's CHIP AND DALE GROWLY! LOOK!”  
Emily Curlyque turned her head to regard the most famous squirrels in all of Zootopia, and noticed Fabian as well. Giving a nod to her son, she joined her husband at the counter.  
Larry Curlyque wanted to be a gymnast. He'd never seen Bailey compete in gymnastics, but he and several of his friends from the Tiny Tails elementary school would often do 'yard tricks' during recess, and Larry was by far the best, inventing what he called the 'S.Q. Whirrl'. He eagerly scampered over to the Growly's table before remembering his manners and came to a standing stop a respectful distance away. “Um, excuse me. I couldn't help noticing, you're Chip and Dale Growly, right?”  
“Sure are little dude, what's your name?” Chip asked, offering a place next to him up on the bench with a pat.  
Larry got a huge smile on his face and leaped up, accepting a high paw from both brothers. “I'm Larry Curlyque, that's my mom Emily, and my Dad Alan. We moved here last fall. Aren't these nut thingys like the best ever?”  
Dale nodded, “Sure are Larry. Heck, we were thinking we'd move down here just so we could eat them every day, but you know us squirrels... we'd probably get bored pretty quick here... not that this isn't a nice town... just a bit smaller than we're used to...”  
Larry nodded, happy beyond belief at how friendly the boys were, “yeah, I mean, there are so many trees to climb here, and lots of fresh nuts and fruit, but not too many sports... OH! OH! Um... say, could... um, after you're done, could I show you a trick I came up with?”  
Chip and Dale, curious as ever, agreed, and soon after finished their pastry. They followed Larry behind the store where there was a large tree in a small yard. They watched as Larry climbed halfway up, then ran around the tree in a circle before launching himself off and spinning through the air. He flubbed the landing just a little, but stood up and gave a “how's that? I call it the S.Q. Whirrl!”  
The boys were impressed, “That was super cool little dude!” Chip exclaimed, giving another high paw to the youngster.  
“Say, could you do that again? I wanna get it on camera,” Dale asked. After a little rest, Larry nodded.  
As he climbed up to start his trick, the rest of his family along with Gideon and Fabian exited the back of the bakery to watch.  
“Ooh, I get so worried when he does those tricks,” Emily chittered, only to be hugged by her mate, “Yeah, but he does them so well. Let him show off for a bit... it's not every day one gets to demonstrate a trick for the Growly boys.”  
Larry called out, “Ready?”, Dale gave an affirmative chirp back and the young squirrel took off again, this time nailing a perfect three point landing with his fist out in triumph.  
Everyone applauded the trick, Dale putting his camera phone away with a “Perfect!”  
“YES!” Lary exclaimed, jumping twice his height straight up in excitement. “I finally got the landing!” before scampering over to get hugs and high paws from his folks and the Growlys.  
“Wow little dude. You could make the Pan-Rodentia games with a trick like that!” Chip added to the beaming delight of the young boy.  
“Listen,” Dale added, “we're about to head back to the big Z, but here's our e-mail,” and he handed a business card to Alan. “You keep in touch yeah? If you're still doing that in a few years when you're old enough, we'll definitely come down and watch you compete!”  
Larry got happy tears in his eyes as he threw himself at the Growlys, receiving strong hugs and high paws from both boys before heading back in with his folks.  
“That little guy's gonna follow in Bailey's paw steps, one way or 'nother,” Gideon said, leading the rest of them back in to the bakery. Once back inside, he handed a box to Fabian, “Now I packed a few treats in there for the boys, but Ah'm guessing you're gonna have to be the one to ration them out ya?”   
Fabian accepted the box, offering payment which Gideon refused, only to have the large cat stuff several bills into the tip jar on the counter on her way out. “Thanks Gid!” The boys called back.  
“Anytime boys! Say hi to your buddy Glen for me next time you see him ya?”  
The trio headed back to Kettu Farms to get their stuff and get ready to head to their next destination.

HEART OF THE DREAM CHAPTER E.P. 2 “HK Fine Fashions”

After completing their first year of college, Lori Hopps and Riina Kettu finally bought (with help from their families) the Clover St. site and turned it into their very own business. Alan Curlyque had been overjoyed to finally get rid of the property, not because there was anything wrong with it, but because he was quite hopeful that the two young fashion designers might just be able to keep his growing son in clothes for the remainder of his growth spurt. Both Lori and Riina promised they would do their very best, and sure enough, Larry Curlyque became one of the most popular mammals at his school – sporting the most interesting shirts and pants.  
Once they got that exposure, the two girls found themselves busy making kit's clothes – since everyone wanted to have something special made by the two girls.  
The Curlyques were so thankful, in fact, that when the bottom apartment across from theirs became vacant in the boarding house that they'd bought and turned into apartments – Bailey and Riina were offered a very good deal.  
It took a few more years for things to settle in, but by the time of the 2022 Animalympic Games, HK Fine Fashions was an established boutique store. The two girls refused many offers to expand or move to Zootopia, though they were discussing the possibility of franchising to a few of their fellow graduates from their fashion design classes. The team uniforms for the games were designed by Lori Hopps and Riina Kettu, solid white with 'v' stripes leading from each shoulder to the torso in the Zootopian Flag colours adorned the jackets that each Zoo athlete wore during the opening and closing ceremonies of the games, and yes, Bailey Hopps was there – but that is story for another time.  
Riina specialized in wedding gowns and formal menswear, the demand for such extremely high in Bunnyburrow. Lori was more into summer dresses and everyday wear. Both of them did the kit's wear. They hired a few assistants to help with the leg work, but all designs, no matter if for a wrist band or a full on three piece tuxedo suit had to pass by the girls.  
When Lori finally decided to make Sammy her formal 'mate', it was all Riina could do to hide the two absolutely gorgeous gowns she made for them, but she managed, earning tearful yet happy hugs from her sisters in law once they saw them.  
While they could probably have charged any amount of money they wanted for some of their more elegant designs, the two never exploited their customers. Even when Jack Savage and Skye Frost (Zootopia's OTHER famous rabbit / fox couple) asked for custom wear for their next rom-com, the girls only took what was fair and not a penny more. The Furrari convertible that mysteriously appeared at Lori's house some time later was the Acting couple's way of giving them 'extra'. Lori nearly wrapped that thing around a tree the first time she got behind the wheel, not used to the speed of such a powerful car, but she eventually managed to get good at it – much to her brother's consternation. Bailey took to simply hand delivering her speeding tickets. To her credit, it was only speeding tickets she earned, being an extremely safe driver in all other respects.  
The girl's friend Tara Lagotelli, after completing her own studies, opened a counseling center to help troubled youth. In her first year, she dealt with a young buck who had become addicted to nip. It brought back some very painful memories, but her three kits, now precocious toddlers, always managed to bring the light back into Tara's eyes. She even wound up with a Hopps buck after all, one of Bailey's slightly older brothers, James, had started taking an interest in her when they met at college. He had no problem accepting Melody, Harmony, and Hope as his own kits, and since the three had never known anyone else as 'dad' the feeling was mutual. Tara would never bear kits again due to the issues with her addiction and suicide attempt many years before, but this didn't bother James – he reminded his new wife that they could always adopt.  
Bailey and Riina had attended the wedding, each making sure to come up to Tara and give her strong hugs. Bailey had said, “I'm really glad you're part of our family now,” which had caused Tara to have a bit of a breakdown, but for all the right reasons.  
Riina would occasionally take 'breaks' in her design work – she claimed it was to rekindle her 'muse' - by working a few shifts for Gideon Grey. The larger red fox commented to her on several occasions that if she ever got tired of being a famous fashion designer, she could probably compete as a pastry chef on the Food Network. Riina had smiled, but pointed to Gideon's own Ermine award (earned for a guest appearance on 'Guy Furretti's Big Bite' and said she'd leave the TV stuff to him.  
The girls may not have been exploitive in their pricing, but they still pulled in a pretty good pile of cash, enough so that by the time of the '22 games in Korea, they were able to send Stu and Bonnie on an all expenses 40th anniversary honeymoon.  
Bill and Virgil, as the two oldest Hopps children started to take over more of the day to day running of the farm – not that Stu was getting too old, but because they wanted to give their parents more time to enjoy their large family, which was slowly but surely spreading out from the Burrow.  
Nick and Judy were frequent visitors to the fashion store, though never for dresses. Nick still had the video of when he'd lost his contest on his phone, but decided that was a one time only deal. Judy simply never wore them... well except for that one that Riina made for her.

HEART OF THE DREAM CHAPTER E.P. 3 “Sea Otter? Seaotter!”

The large city on Puget Sound named after its most common resident mammal had been a fishing village for thousands of years before becoming the technology and aircraft manufacturing center it now was. Despite the passage of time and industry, the natives still maintained a large fishing fleet that now served lands all over the world.  
A few years ago, it was named the Capitol of the NW Region. Though nearby Vancougar BC was larger by population, Seaotter had been around longer, besides, the naming of it as Capitol pre-dated the merging of the US territories with the Dominion of Canada which took place in 1986.  
In 2006, to celebrate the 20th anniversary of this alliance, the Animalympics hosted their winter games in the two cities. A high speed rail line that could make the 200km trip in just under thirty minutes was constructed, allowing athletes and spectators to make the trip between the two cities easily. Seaotter focused mostly on down hill and other skiing, the nearby Cascade mountains serving as a spectacular site for the events. Vancougar was certainly no slouch in the spectacular skiing department, but that city focused their energy on the indoor games, Ice Hockey, Figure Skating, Ice Dancing, and the newly imported 'Motoball' sport which would premier at the 2006 games.  
It was during these games that Chip and Dale Growly, recently graduated from High School, accompanied their adopted mother Fabian to see their first ever games, and fell in love with the Animalympics. They had gone with Fabian to the 98 games and had also witnessed, or at least heard, the terrible crash that had taken the life of two teams – leading to the cancellation of those games. After getting a taste of commentating during the '06 games, The boys made a tail twist promise to each other that one day, no matter what it took, they would commentate the games themselves. Eight years later, they did just that at the 2014 games, replacing the retiring Jim Makay, and adding some much needed youthful energy into broadcasts that – while still well loved – were becoming a bit cliché and trite.  
Chip and Dale focused on the obscure sports – Luge, Bobsled, Biathlon, Motoball, but they certainly enjoyed the mainstream ones as well. It was their Hockey commentary that earned them Ermine awards for Outstanding Sports Broadcast in 2014, an honor that their mother and 'Uncle Peter' had dominated for nearly twenty years. Fabian Growly herself presented her adopted sons with their award, a highlight of the Ermine awards that year.

April 25th, 2018 found the Squirrel boys in Seaotter to visit their friends Kip and Kerry Razorclam. There was a very short season where the fishing fleets returned to port between fishing crab in the winter and spring, and salmon in the fall. The entire Razorclam family welcomed their guests to their houseboat in the 'Mallard' district of Seaotter. Chip and Dale got to meet Kip and Kerry's parents Ernest and Cecilia, and their younger brothers Larry and Tim along with their sister Emmy. Kerry and Kip were twins, the younger Razorclams were triplets. Such births were not common for otters, and Cece told her husband she was done at five... not wanting to risk the possibility of quads with her next pregnancy.  
Of course the family took the boys to all the sites, some of which hadn't changed much since they'd last visited during the games. Ol' Joe Canavan was still serving the best clam chowder in the city at the Pike Place Market, the Space Needle (Built for a world's fair some fifty years prior) was still spectacular, if no longer the tallest building in the growing city. The local junior Hockey team had just won the championship for their league, and the Growly's decided they'd be sure to visit with them and do an interview – though they promised the Razorclams that would be the only 'work' they did during this vacation.

What neither the Razorclams, nor the Growlys expected was for the boys to develop a much deeper friendship. For the Growlys, they'd always been so focused on covering sports around the world that any romantic relationships were simply not in the picture. As for the Razors, they knew they were attracted to males from the time they were pups, but never gave it much thought as they were focused on their sports and fishing with their family.  
Neither set of brothers knew quite where their feelings were going to take them, but they all knew there was something there, and looked forward to the journey. It had started out with simple affection, both squirrels and otters known for their physicality, especially among family and close friends. The four boys were up on the rooftop deck of the houseboat enjoying one of Seaotter's spectacular sunsets. Kip and Dale were on one side of a large couch and on the other end were Kerry and Chip. They'd brought up some snacks and sodas, neither set of brothers being into alcohol, to watch the evening turn into night. Kip was idly petting Dale's soft fluffy tail, much to the squirrel's delight, and Kerry took the hint to begin similar treatment to his own 'cuddle partner'. None of the boys quite knew when or how the tail petting evolved into intense making out, but afterwords all four of them had the same thought - 'what the hell just happened and can we please do that again?'  
When Ernie Razorclam came up to check on the boys before heading to his own bed and mate, it was to find two sets of blankets, each containing one squirrel and one otter with contented grins on their sleeping faces. Retrieving another blanket for each couple, Seaotter nights could get chilly, especially in spring, he gently tucked the boys in and headed back downstairs, muttering “Well, I'll be damned”, in a quiet, but cheerful voice.  
The next morning at breakfast, despite having the potential to be very awkward, was actually quite pleasant. Ernie and Cece, having known their son's preferences, had long ago accepted them, and as for Chip and Dale, they were simply surprised at the sudden deepening of their friendship with the Razors. When asked later, they'd both shrug and say, “we had a pretty hard crush on an otter in High School, but he was already taken, Since then we've just bee so busy with work.”  
The Growlys called Fabian, and as expected, their Mother was not only accepting, she encouraged them to take a few extra days of vacation to see what might develop.   
Two surprised squirrel faces filled the Snow Leopard's phone which only made her laugh and give a contented purr, “Why are you so surprised? I'm your mother, of course I knew.”  
She cautioned her sons to be careful, to take their time and make sure that whatever the outcome no one left with a broken heart. Her sons assured her that was not going to happen, and let their... boyfriends? Yeah, let their boyfriends know they'd be spending an extra week with them, if that was OK.  
If the intensity of the resultant hugs and kisses were anything to go by, it was most certainly OK.  
The boys spent the next week enjoying all that Seaotter in spring had to offer. Trips to the Pike Place Market were frequent, as that's where a lot of the catch that their parents delivered to the large city was sold. They met up with Cecil Otterton and his folks, the young ferret getting to visit his parents now that they were back from fishing season and he was done with college courses (in astrophysics of all things) until Summer Quarter started.  
Cecil's reaction to the boys' 'new' status was one of surprised acceptance. He'd always wondered during the Animalympics if Kip and Kerry were into males, as they certainly enjoyed sleeping in the large cuddle pile the relay team had developed after Ziang Qing's accident. He himself had found a beautiful champagne coloured ferret girlfriend at College named Petrolena Mackenzie. She was from Jamaica and had the most wonderful accent, not to mention a body that even the Razors and Growlys had to admit was pretty dang hot.  
The boys also visited the old part of town, seeing the remains of 'Underground Seaotter', from back when the town was new and its residents had foolishly built many of its buildings on less than ideal soil. They took a ferry boat ride to the naval shipyards of Beaverton, across the sound from the city. While Seaotter was known for it's rather eclectic night club scene, especially for those of 'unusual' preferences, neither set of brothers had any interest in it – none of them drank, and they were still enjoying each other too much to 'share' even if only for a dance with strangers.  
They visited the University of NW Territories, a huge campus that included a large medical school to rival anything in Zootopia. One of the Razorclam's Uncles was a professor of Oncology and gave the four boys a tour of the extensive cancer research center he oversaw.  
The Growlys were surprised and worried to see Emily Curlyque in one of the patient rooms they went by.  
“Mrs. Curlyque, are you OK?” Chip asked, instantly moving to the bed to take the older squirrel's paw in his own.  
“Why Chip, and Dale too? And aren't you the 'R2' part of that Biathlon team my son enjoyed watching?”  
All the boys nodded, “Why are you here Mrs. Curlyque?” Kerry asked, moving next to Chip and putting his arm around his squirrel.  
“Oh, nothing to worry about at all. I had a tumor a year ago, but it turned out to be benign. This is just a routine follow up, since even benign tumors can sometimes come back and cause problems.”  
Chip and Dale nodded in complete understanding. Cancer and other related conditions still took too many lives, even with the advances that places like the one they were currently in, routinely turned out. Squirrels in particular were prone to a few types of cancer at a far higher rate than most other mammals. They were gratified to know that Emily Curlyque was apparently not going to become another unfortunate statistic – her poor husband and their adorable son Larry would be devastated.  
“What brings you two boys up to Seaotter?” She asked as they made ready to leave and continue their tour.  
The two squirrels looked at each other, smiled, and gave the Razors synchronized kisses to rival those of Ilona and Riina Kettu. “Why to see otters of course!”  
The group left Emily to peels of chittering laughter and finished their tour.

Eventually, it was time for the Growlys to return to Zootopia and their broadcast careers. Kip and Kerry were despondent, but knew that it would only be a few short months before they returned to the Zoo. They, like Cecil, were taking college classes at Z.U., though neither otter had yet committed to a major. Kip was leaning towards mathematics, thinking he'd like to maybe teach one day. Kerry was thinking along similar lines, though he was more interested in teaching P.E. They'd started college quite late, being only four years younger than the Growly boys, who'd graduated 8 years prior, but that was the nature of a family who spent a good portion of their lives fishing. While they loved their parents, and didn't mind the hard work of the fishing seasons, they were not willing to take over the family business. Their younger siblings were far more into it, and so Ernie and Cece had no worries about supporting any of their children or their dreams.  
Fabian hadn't come with her sons to Seaotter, being unable to take time off so soon after her trip to Bunnyburrow. She did, however show up with the ZNN corporate jet (medium mammal size) to take them home.  
The plane was currently parked at Boeing Field, awaiting two very sad squirrels to finish saying their goodbys to their new loves.  
“Come on guys, we'll be back there before you know it. Besides, think of all the sporting events that are happening right now that you're missing? I know the ZHL playoffs are starting in like two days?” Kip said as he held Dale close, gently petting his tail.  
Dale nodded and chirped a laugh, “yeah, still... Gonna miss you so much!”  
The two sets of brothers finally got enough hugs and kisses exchanged to tide them over and the two squirrels met their mom at the door to the ZNN jet. She picked them up and set them on her shoulders where they always felt most comfortable, able to lean into her neck and hear her gentle purring. They waved and blew a last kiss to the Razors who returned the gesture, promising to call as soon as they landed safely in Zootopia.  
As the two Razors made their way back to their car, an ATC from the tower ran over to meet them. “Hey, aren't you part of R2 B3CO?”  
The boys nodded, “yeah?”  
“Could you sign my shirt?” the wolf asked, lifting his sweater up.  
Kip and Kerry laughed, and obliged, feeling much better as they headed back home.

AN – And that's a wrap.

Seaotter is of course, Seattle, My home. Various names were taken from people I have known in my life... Ernest and Cecilia are my former father and mother in law. There was a chili parlor at the Pike Place Market run by Joe Canavan, till his death in 2008, the same year I lost my wife to mental illness. Pet Mackenzie is a colleague of mine from my former school.

Mallard is of course Ballard, home to many of the boats you've probably seen on TV if you watch that one show... Drowning-est Catch or whatever... (BTW, the boat Kip and Kerry's family runs is called the 'Razor' though that didn't come up in the story). Beaverton, though an actual town in Oregon is supposed to be Bremerton, WA here and yes, it's home to a naval shipyard.

Seattle never hosted an Olympics, (Vancougar... er I mean VanCOUVER, hosted the 2010 winter games), but Seattle DID host the 1990 Goodwill Games, also known as Ted Turner's Olympics, that included a mixture of summer and winter sports and completely messed up traffic in town for three solid weeks. I was in the front row for the opening ceremonies, so much of the impressions I wrote about during the Animalympic chapters are from that experience. The University referenced is of course the University of Washington, which is home to a huge medical school and is also known for its cancer research. The Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center is located about five km from the University. It is common for sufferers of Cancer from all over the world to seek treatment there. The local Junior Hockey team is the Everett Silvertips, and yes, they won the WHL championship this year, though I have no idea how since they've never been good as long as I've lived there.

I wanted to end the story in my home, and rather than have Bailey and Riina visit, I picked two of my OC's (well, I guess actually four) to do so instead. The 'bromance' and in this case it's quite literally a bromance was an afterthought.... I had never intended for it to happen until I wrote it. Besides, a squirrel and an otter cuddling would be FREAKING ADORABLE looking.... and well, since they both came in pairs... 

… I'm gonna shut up now before I dig this hole any deeper... 

Obligatory What next? Section.

I have NO idea. As far as I'm concerned, Bailey has reached his dreams – one of which was hinted at by Selaxes at the end of “Sounds of the Heart.” Other characters from that story have been given their own dreams and everything seems to be working out for everyone, you know, like in EVERY Disney story.

At least one person has hinted they might like to take the story further. To anyone who has similar ideas – contact Selaxes directly via PM. Bailey and Riina may be 'ours' now, but they were his first. If on the other hand you want to borrow one or more of my OC's... I'm flattered and please send me a PM.

Thanks as always -

Selaxes – For Bailey Hopps, the Kettus, and the rest of the Kettu/Hopps-verse. Thank you for letting me play in your sandbox. I hope I have made you proud.

Stubat, I'mjustlike..., my chapter by chapter reviewers... for your input and interest.

Steve Gallacci – for being Steve freaking Gallacci. Anyone of us who writes this type of story owes this guy a thank you. :)

Foxinthehenhouse – for editing when Sel was lost in the woods... and general encouragement.

Kittah4 / VariableMammal – for the Curlyques and allowing me to write a story where Larry gets to keep his mom and dad for once. ;)

Sohpie Ripley for Nick in a Dress... ;) Advice, and inspiration.

All the other reviewers, if I don't call you by name, just know that I still thank you for your interest.


End file.
